


1923

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: 1923 [1]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, BDSM, Dom!Ross, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hedonism, Historical, Jazz Age, M/M, Sir/Boy Dynamics, Sub!Jim, think of it as a perverted version of Pygmalion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 85,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: Ross Poldark returns to his ancestral home after his father dies. He is haunted by his wartime nightmares and needs someone to chase his demons away. In his search he finds a stable boy and his sick mother trespassing on his land and they strike up an unusual arrangement that will see both of them changed beyond recognition.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Miss Gemmie and Waddesdon Manor, without whom this fic would not exist :DDD

The dinner was regarded by some as the event of the season for several different reasons.

The first was that it had been almost seven years since the last dinner had been held at Nampara. That had been when Joshua Poldark was still alive, but then he’d sickened and his heir apparent had still been in France and fighting in the trenches. Then he’d travelled to Europe for several years and only come back after a long absence, by which time the house had fallen into a state of some disrepair.

But then Ross Poldark had come back. At first he’d rarely been seen, keeping to himself and not venturing far from the estate he’d taken over. Then he’d slowly started making his way back into the society he’d shunned for most of his adult life, and that was when things started to get interesting. 

For one thing, it was whispered that he was spending untold amounts of money on restoring Nampara to a state of beauty that even exceeded that when Grace Poldark had still been alive. The other was that he’d left the gardens as a gloriously overgrown wilderness, tending only to the rose garden that Grace had enjoyed so much. 

What he had certainly done was set tongues wagging as rumours flew about what he was doing in that house, all by himself. Ross was now twenty-eight and still a bachelor. He had previously been engaged to Elizabeth Chynoweth, a much vaunted beauty of the local area, but she had broken off their engagement while Ross was still in the Somme, and then had subsequently married his cousin Francis. No-one had managed to get the real reason for her change of heart out of her, which had only led to the rumour mill working furiously and coming out with all sorts of reasons for their parting. 

Some surmised that the injuries that Ross had sustained in the war were too much for her. This was quickly dismissed, however, when the first sightings of Ross Poldark had taken place. He was deemed to be an incredibly handsome man, the scar on his face notwithstanding. 

If anything, it was his character that had been called into question. He was said to be surly and bordering on rude when he interacted with people, preferring to leave the household matters to his long serving butler and housekeeper. Those that did come into contact with him spoke of his aloofness and his apparent lack of patience with most people. That of course made it a little easier to understand, but people were still highly suspicious of him. 

It had been six months since he’d first arrived when the invitations came. 

They were impossibly elegant, stiff white stock and printed in black ink. The usual social etiquette was adhered to – cocktails at seven, followed by dinner at eight. Everyone who considered themselves anyone was invited, and people became somewhat frenzied in anticipation of what might transpire. Of course, no one dared reply in the negative. That would be madness, and it would also mean giving up a first class ticket to see the inside of the house they had all been speculating about for months. 

So everyone planned their ensembles and met over tea to talk about the upcoming dinner and by the time the day arrived, they were frothing at the mouth to get inside and meet their elusive and somewhat mysterious host. Ross had been away at boarding school and Oxford before he’d gone to war and few of them remembered him as a child. He was definitely something of an unknown quantity. 

Night time came and everyone was on tenterhooks, waiting to depart from their own residences. They were all fearful of appearing too eager, of arriving too early. 

The approach to Nampara was along a long avenue of gnarled oak trees. When the visitor arrived they discovered the way was lined with torches, the firelight giving the whole route an ethereal look. At the end of the drive was the house itself, a grand affair dating back to the Georgian period. Light blazed from the windows and white gloved footmen welcomed the guests and ushered them into the front rooms where they were plied with champagne and cocktails and delicate little canapes on silver trays. There was even a long table with caviar service and the guests wandered the rooms, marvelling at the décor. 

It would seem that the rumours were correct. The walls were deep jewel tones – red and green and dark Prussian blue. The entire place was lit by an abundance of candles rather than lights, making the whole place glow. The soft furnishings were suitably exotic, velvet and silks in the same deep tones. The furniture was mahogany and teak and the very air smelt slightly of something that hinted at incense and spices. 

What was notable though, was a distinct lack of host. Ross Poldark had obviously gone to a great deal of trouble to put together a magnificent evening, but he did not appear as everyone arrived and that was odd. The whispers started and continued until the appearance of another young man, and then they went up to near biblical proportions. 

It had been to Francis and Elizabeth he’d first appeared. They were standing at the matched portraits of Joshua and Grace at the foot of the stairs in the main hall, both of them grumbling a little as to the lavishness of the evening. It was no secret that Francis was a little on the red side of the account book, his various deals and taste for gambling meaning Elizabeth did not always have the kind of wealth at her disposal that was in clear evidence now. It would seem that whatever Ross had been doing while he was away, it had made him a very rich man indeed. 

‘It all seems terribly…European.’ She wafted her fan and didn’t bother to conceal her distaste. Still, Francis could hear the undercurrent of envy running through her voice and felt stung. 

‘He seems to have acquired some very dubious tastes.’ He snorted and gestured at the fittings around him. ‘I can’t imagine how much this set him back. He’d do better putting it into the business.’ 

That was another bone of contention. Francis had approached his cousin with the idea that Ross would join him in the family business and so be provided with a regular source of money that could pull them back out of their debts, but Ross hadn’t so much as offered him a penny.

‘It was expensive, I can tell you that much.’ The voice startled both of them and they turned to see a young man leaning casually over the bannister of the staircase, cigarette in one hand and a devilish grin on his face. He looked extremely young, thick blond hair combed back and his dinner dress immaculate. 

Francis and Elizabeth exchanged glances and then addressed him. 

‘And who might you be that you know how much my cousin spends on his household affairs?’ Francis asked, not without an element of snippiness to his words. The young man smiled again and his blue-green eyes sparkled with mischief. 

‘Let us simply say that I am a good friend.’ he replied and then straightened up, sauntering down the stairs and past them into the front room. 

‘Well.’ Francis blustered, now completely put out. ‘What the hell do you suppose that was?’

‘I’m sure I have no idea.’ Elizabeth replied, staring after the young man. 

The arrival of someone who purported to be a friend of the host changed the entire evening, and everyone was now focused on him. There were several things about him that didn’t seem to mesh. For one, the new guest did not appear to be a guest at all. He moved through the rooms with an ease that spoke of habitation, and when politely challenged as to Ross’ whereabouts simply stated that he would be down shortly. When asked about his circumstances he repeated the claim that he was a friend that was enjoying an extended stay. He was unerringly polite and utterly charming and after a half hour had passed, he had almost everyone eating out of his hand, bar the Poldarks of course. 

That was until George Warleggan arrived, fashionably late as usual, and expressed extreme surprise to see the young man, declaring to any that would listen that he was the son of a former servant on his father’s estate who had been thrown off for such crimes as landowners saw fit, in this case insubordination. When pressed the young man had simply smiled and confirmed that he was indeed Jim Hawkins, formerly of the Long Row cottages until he and his widowed mother had been turned out by the Warleggans the previous summer, not for the crime that Warleggan claimed he had committed but to make way for another family because his mother was no longer considered fit for work, not mention the fact that he'd challenged George one to many times. 

That had put George in a terrible light. The rights of tenants were few, but turning out a widowed woman was not considered to be the mark of gentlemanly behaviour that George (considered by most to be awfully nouveau riche and terribly gauche) so craved. He’d been badly embarrassed and was now rather arrogantly challenging the young man as to his right to be in their presence. 

‘I have every right to be here.’ Jim’s smile was razor sharp in spite of the charming pair of dimples that accompanied it. ‘I was invited just as you were.’

George snorted derisively. He gave Jim a look that spoke volumes, still badly thrown by the appearance of the young man who’d been dressed in threadbare clothes and boots that were worn through at the soles when he’d left the Warleggan estate. Now he was in finery that could only have been tailored to his specific measurements, his elegant dinner dress and immaculate hair making him look every bit the gentleman he wasn’t. Even his voice had changed, the Cornish accent all but vanished from his speech. It was a transformation that gave nothing about his humble upbringing away and bordering on miraculous. 

‘Well, I am not sure about the rest of you but I don’t really think it appropriate to be sharing a dinner table with someone that used to shovel shit in my stables until last summer.’ He snorted and everyone in close proximity saw that Jim’s eyes grew dark and stormy, gold brows drawing down as rage flickered across his face. It made him look dangerous enough that Warleggan took an involuntary step back from him. 

‘That’s quite enough.’ This time the entire room turned to see who was speaking and the effect recalled the parting of the Red Sea, revealing a tall dark-haired man standing and looking on. ‘You’ll be civil to my guest or hold your tongue Warleggan.’ He strode forward and every eye was on him, noting the upright posture that spoke of military discipline and seeing the terrible scar that ran down the left side of the man’s face. His eyes looked black in the dim light and they glittered in a way that made everyone fear him just a little. 

‘Ross.’ This was from Francis and he stepped forward to intercept his cousin. Ross Poldark stopped and turned to look at him, his mouth quirking in a smile that didn’t touch his eyes. 

‘Hello, cousin. He glanced over Francis’ shoulder. ‘Elizabeth. I see that you’re still as lovely as ever.’

That left Elizabeth speechless and then she blushed. Ross’ smile grew mocking and he stalked past Francis to come to stand at Jim’s side. His entire aura spoke of supreme confidence and a possessiveness that all those around him noticed and then immediately reinterpreted as something else. After all, Ross Poldark was Cornwall’s most eligible bachelor. It wouldn’t do to say that he looked at the young man next to him in anything other than an appropriate manner and that couldn’t possibly be the case. 

‘Is George bothering you?’ This was to Jim. ‘If he is, I shall simply have him removed.’

That made all the guests gasp and Jim smile. Warleggan was spluttering with indignation. 

‘I think he can stay.’ Jim replied, and those who observed without prejudice would have noticed an acquiescence about him now, spoken in the way his light eyes fixed on Ross’ face and the way he moved to look up at him as if in adoration. ‘But he needs to learn to be quiet.’

‘Yes, he certainly does.’ Ross was still staring down Warleggan. ‘It does one good to know one’s place.’ Then he lifted his head and the smile became brilliant. ‘I think it’s time for dinner.’ His dark eyes swept the room until he spotted someone and made a beeline right for her. The venerable old woman he approached gave him a sharp look that spoke of a powerful and shrewd intellect. 

When Ross got to her, he inclined his head and offered her his arm. 

‘My darling Aunt.’ He was now the picture of a naughty schoolboy who’d gotten away with a glorious prank. ‘May I have the honour of escorting you in to dinner.’ 

Agatha pressed her lips together and took his arm. They began making their way to the dining room and she hissed at him. 

‘What are you up to, Ross?’ Her grey eyes were stern. ‘And what on earth are you thinking, flaunting your painted boy that way in front of company.’ 

‘Giving them something to talk about for the next month.’ Ross chuckled. ‘It amuses me.’ 

‘Your father was an awful rake when he was younger.’ Agatha snorted. ‘It looks like you’ve turned out no better.’

‘Thank God for that or I would surely die of boredom.’ Ross laughed and walked her to her seat. 

*********

Dinner was nothing short of exquisite, every dish perfectly crafted and the table gleaming with silver and crystal and vases of deep wine red roses that filled the air with their rich scent. 

The guests ate and drank and chattered like a flock of birds and all the while their host held court at the head of the table with his aunt on one side and his cousin verity on the other. She was not held in the same esteem, not considered to be a great beauty unlike her sister in law and there was some confusion as to why he hadn’t chosen a more suitable dinner companion. 

‘Look at them all.’ Verity was chuckling into her napkin. ‘They are dying to know everything, you realise that don’t you?’ She looked down the table to where Jim was sitting, engaging the woman on his left in a conversation that had her smiling and laughing at his words. Ross felt a twinge of jealousy when he saw that. He’d placed Jim there in his eye-line so he could watch him whenever he wanted and not have it seem out of the ordinary. 

‘I don’t particularly care what they want.’ he replied, smiling at her. ‘You, on the other hand, I care a great deal for, my dear cousin. Now, tell me how your bastard of a father is.’ 

‘The same.’ Verity grumbled. ‘I keep house for him and he belittles my attempts to write. Nothing much has changed.’

‘You need to get out of that damn house.’ Ross advised her. ‘Before you end up putting arsenic in his tea.’ He laughed at the scandalised look on Agatha’s face. 

‘I need a husband for that.’ Verity snorted. ‘And I am not exactly a catch. Far too plain and clever.’

‘Nonsense.’ Ross snorted. ‘You are by far the most beautiful woman I know and your brain outstrips that of the dolt you call your brother. Any man would be more than lucky to marry you.’ His eyes, warm hazel in the lights from the dinner table, sparkled wickedly. ‘Although I think it would be much better if you came to live here at Nampara with me. You know how Jim adores you.’

That made Verity smile. 

‘Yes, but do you?’ she asked and Ross lifted her hand, kissing her knuckles. 

‘Of course, I do.’ He looked at Agatha. ‘You and my aunt. Why do you think you are the only two who have actually seen the inside of this place and know what I get up to here?’

‘I for one could live without that knowledge.’ Agatha grumbled. ‘I am going to be plagued by well-meaning gossipy women for the next week coming to tea to pump me for information about you.’ 

‘Not to mention that every woman under thirty and quite a few over will be setting her cap for you as well.’ Verity laughed. 

Ross hid his smile behind his hand, his eyes fixed on the young man down the table from him. As if on cue, Jim looked up and their eyes met. It only took a second for Jim to know what he wanted and there was a minute nod. That made fire flare in Ross’ blood and he sat back, now feeling thoroughly pleased with the way the evening was turning out.

*********

After dinner, the ladies retired to the drawing room and the men retreated to the smoking room. There were appreciative murmurs. The entire room was done in red, from the wallpaper to the soft furnishings, all contrasting brilliantly with the emerald baize of the billiard table. Leather Chesterfield sofas stood in curtained alcoves and the walls were lined with weapons of exotic origin. 

The conversation turned to business and horses and all those diversions that men were so fond of. Ross stood in a knot of them, including the county doctor and a few others, telling them about his new hunter that he’d acquired a few months before. 

‘She is a contradictory creature.’ He smiled over his snifter. ‘Utterly exquisite to look at, but she has the very nature of a she-devil.’

He glanced at where Jim was now engaged in a game of billiards with several of the younger set. Ross had taught him to play and, to his consternation, Jim had turned out to have a natural flair for the game. It was one of the few things he simply would not concede to Ross on, no matter what his punishment for such disobedience might be. 

Now he was throwing heated glances at him over the baize and Ross narrowed his eyes in response. Jim gave him a crooked little smile, no doubt enjoying the thought of just how they would be using the table later. 

Time dragged on and on until finally the last guests were dispatched and the servants had retreated below stairs. Jim had gone to bed about an hour before, citing a need to get up early. Ross had not been fooled. He knew what the little bugger was no doubt getting up to and it made his cock ache in his trousers. 

He saw off the final car and went back inside. The lights were now all out except for those in the smoking room, draped in red fabric to give the room a hellish glow. He went to the carved sideboard and poured himself another drink before settling into his favourite chair and lighting a cigarette, the smoke coiling up into the gloom as he watched the fire in the grate.

He ignored the sound of the door opening, continuing to stare into the dancing flames. The sound of bare feet was barely audible but it was enough for Ross to track the progress of his visitor. 

He looked up and saw Jim standing there, his usual cocky smile in place and casually swinging one tail of his dressing gown tie through the air. 

‘That went rather well, I think.’ He looked pleased with himself. ‘You certainly made an impression.’ 

Ross looked at him steadily, his eyes taking in the slant of Jim’s collar bones just visible under the navy paisley silk and the black and silver collar he now wore around his neck. 

Clearly, his little pet had ideas. 

‘I thought I told you that only I was to put that on you.’ He nodded at the collar and Jim’s eyes sparkled. 

‘You were taking too long.’ His voice dropped suggestively. ‘Sir.’

‘I don’t keep you to pass judgements on how I spend my time.’ He was stern. ‘Whatever am I to do with such a disobedient boy?’

Jim straightened up, his training kicking in as he heard the tone of Ross’ voice. He dropped his eyes demurely. 

‘Whatever you want.’ He looked up, all mock innocence, and it inflamed Ross’ arousal no end. ‘I am yours to do what you want with, sir.’

‘Very good.’ Ross smiled. ‘Come here.’ He tutted when Jim took the first step. ‘Not like that.’

Jim stopped, his lips parting in a sharp inhalation. He moved slowly, lowering himself until he was on hands and knees and then started crawling across the thick carpet towards Ross, his eyes fixed on him. Every movement was slow and deliberate, designed to tease, and Ross smiled to himself, knowing he’d have to punish his boy for being so shameless in telegraphing what he wanted. 

He made space between his feet, watching as Jim got him and moved into a kneeling position, his head now bowed again. Ross reached down and took Jim’s chin in his hand, tilting his beautiful boy’s face up to look at him in the light from the lamp on the table next to him. Like this Jim was truly exquisite, his face a symphony of perfection with his full lips and sharp cheekbones. He ran his thumb over Jim’s mouth and Jim obediently opened it, letting Ross slide it in and sucking gently on it. He kept his eyes locked with Ross while he did it and Ross grew even harder watching him than he’d ever thought possible before they had begun their arrangement. 

‘So lovely.’ he murmured and Jim moaned softly around his thumb. ‘My perfect little whore.’ He removed his thumb and gestured once.

Jim followed the unspoken direction, getting to his feet. Ross ran both hands up strong thighs to part the silk in front of him, admiring the upward curve of Jim’s cock. He took it in one hand, wrapping his fingers around the shaft and stroking lightly. Jim tipped his head back and sighed, the sound drawn out and full of lust. 

Ross watched him, spellbound as he always was, as he had been that very first day when he’d caught Jim on his land. He’d seen past the dirt and defiance to the striking beauty that lay underneath and he’d wanted to possess it from that moment on, to own Jim and shape him to his desires. 

He kept his hand steady, feeling how Jim’s cock grew wet and using the slip-slide to make it even better, twisting his hand at the top. Above him, Jim was biting his lip to keep himself quiet and had his eyes squeezed shut.

Now that would simply not do.

Ross lifted his other hand and delivered a stinging blow to Jim’s shapely backside. It was enough to make him cry out in surprise and then melt under Ross hand, panting as he let go. Ross smiled and slid his hand under the dressing gown, running over the place he’d struck him. 

‘I think you were behaving rather abominably earlier.’ he declared and now Jim’s pants took on a fevered pitch. ‘Looking at me like that.’ He squeezed Jim’s backside and Jim moaned. ‘Tell me what you were thinking.’ 

‘I was thinking about you, sir.’ Jim was breathless. 

‘No.’ Ross dug his fingers in and tightened his hand around Jim’s cock. ‘Be more specific.’ 

‘I was hoping you would fuck me, sir.’ Jim’s chest was having with effort, the slick from his cock now coating Ross’ hand. 

‘Maybe I will.’ he replied and Jim whined in frustration. ‘But first I need to show you what happens to boys who cross their boundaries. I am the one who chooses to fuck you and you have no need to play for my attention when you know you already have it.’

That was enough to make Jim’s breathing stutter and he looked down at Ross, pupils blown wide. 

‘Yes, sir.’ He was now the picture of contrition. 

‘Very good.’ Ross gave him a stern glance. ‘What do you say if you wish me to cease?’ 

‘Arromanche.’ Jim replied and Ross gave him a nod of affirmation. He let go of Jim and sat back in his chair and patted his knee. 

‘Down here, boy.’ he directed and Jim moved instantly to drape himself over Ross’ lap. Ross took his weight easily and then drew the silk back, exposing that wonderfully shaped rear end and admiring it. He stroked over soft skin, Jim’s colouring pale compared to his own olive complexion. He raised his hand and bought it down hard, the slap making Jim jolt in his lap. Ross held on for a few seconds, prolonging the little flare of pain, and then stroked over the blooming red mark. He could feel Jim starting to shake. 

‘Do you like this?’ he asked and Jim shook his head violently. 

‘No, sir.’ It came out strangled. 

‘Then why are you so hard?’ Ross asked and delivered another blow, this one with considerably more force behind it. Jim cried out, his arousal clear from the sound of his voice as he received several more. He was trying to brace himself and that meant he had his legs parted and Ross took the opportunity to check if Jim had followed his instructions. He slid his fingers down and felt them glide over skin that was slick with lubricant. He traced small circles over Jim’s entrance and then dipped the tip of his middle finger in, finding Jim loose and well prepared for what they would be doing. 

‘You did well.’ He was approving and could actually feel the way Jim relaxed as he said the words.

‘Thank you, sir.’ It was a hoarse whisper. 

Ross eased the whole finger in, gently fucking Jim with it until he could feel him start to bear down. Then he pulled it out and smacked him again before returning with two fingers. 

‘You’re wet.’ He ran his other hand down Jim’s back. ‘Only whores get wet for their masters.’ He gripped Jim’s hair and pulled hard enough to get a gasp. ‘Tell me what you are.’

‘I’m your boy, sir.’ Jim panted and Ross shook him. 

‘More.’ He could hear his own voice getting rough, his cock digging into Jim’s ribs. ‘Say it.’ 

‘I’m your whore, sir.’ Jim was barely coherent. ‘I get wet only for you.’

‘Good boy.’ Ross pumped his hand hard, feeling for the place inside Jim that would drive him over the edge. ‘I want you to remember that. Only I get to fuck you. Only I get to make you come.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim was now spiralling up, his moans pitching higher. ‘Please, sir.’

He went rigid as he hit the edge, his body bearing down hard on Ross’ fingers as he came, jerking on his lap until he was finally done. Ross eased them out slowly and gently pushed Jim off his lap, helping him to stand. 

‘The table.’ he ordered and Jim moved as if drunk. Ross got up, placing his hand at the back of Jim’s neck to guide him to the billiard table and then turning him around. He crouched a little, getting Jim behind the thighs and lifting him up easily to set him on the edge of the table, moving between his legs and cupping his face. 

‘You are so beautiful.’ He breathed the words and saw the pleased gleam in Jim’s eyes. ‘My golden boy.’ 

He leaned in and the kiss was butterfly-soft. Jim responded willingly, his mouth opening under Ross and letting him in. Ross smiled against his mouth and kept kissing him as he dropped his hands to the tie of the dressing gown, undoing it and sliding it off Jim’s shoulders so it pooled on the green baize. He looked down between them to see that Jim was still hard and ran the tip of his forefinger over the head of Jim’s cock, gathering up the slick there and then using it to wet Jim’s lips before kissing him again. This time was messier, their tongues tangling and saliva wetting their skin. 

Ross reached up again, taking hold of Jim’s hair and yanking his head back in one sure movement before kissing his way down the side of his neck, Jim’s moans loud in his ear. He bit down on soft skin and felt Jim shudder, then stepped back and started undressing. 

Jim leaned back on both hands, legs spread as he watched him. The lust on his face was as bright as sunlight, and Ross held his gaze as he undid his cufflinks and laid them aside, then removed his neck tie and undid the buttons of his shirt, pulling it loose and shrugging out of it. Jim’s eyes moved over him, his face getting that look of helpless adoration he got whenever confronted with Ross’ body. 

Ross moved back into position. He took Jim’s chin in a firm grip and kissed him once more, then let him go. 

‘Touch me.’ he commanded and Jim did, his fingers running through the thick black hair that coated Ross’ chest and stomach. He moved his hands across the broad lines of Ross’ shoulders, shaking with unconcealed excitement. Ross allowed him these furtive touches, enjoying the way Jim grew bolder with each second. 

‘Take my cock out.’ He made the words harsh and Jim obeyed instantly, undoing his trousers and pulling him out. His touches bordered on reverent as he wrapped both hands around Ross’ thick cock.  
Ross let him do it for a moment and then raised his hands and shoved Jim back onto the table, before pushing his fingers back inside him, watching how he writhed around on the paisley silk. He leaned over him, licking once up the shaft of Jim’s cock and tasting him. Jim was gone, his cries now steady, matching the drive of Ross’ fingers inside him. 

Ross straightened up, getting hold of Jim’s thighs and hauling him towards him so his backside was now balanced on the edge of the table. He moved to line himself up, thrusting in slowly and watching Jim’s body take his cock all the way in. It was hypnotic and Ross stared at himself, watching the way his cock came out shiny, and then driving back in again. 

Jim was almost crying, his pained sounds wonderful to Ross’ ears. He looked at the way Jim’s cock moved against his stomach but he did not give the instruction. Tonight, Jim would come from this alone or not come at all. 

On the table Jim was now looking at him, his eyes pleading with Ross. Ross gave him no quarter, using him mercilessly until he could feel the tightness in his balls as he got close. Only then did he lean forward, hand to Jim’s throat. 

He squeezed just hard enough for Jim’s eyes to fall closed in complete bliss and then felt his body bear down hard around his cock as Jim arched right up off the table, coming all over himself. He was shouting and Ross let go and joined him, his own climax incredibly powerful. He buried himself inside him, filling his boy up until he knew it would run out of him and show just who he belonged to.

Jim was still shaking uncontrollably, his eyes now open and gazing up at Ross from blue-green depths that were now decidedly hazy. Ross let him go, easing out of him and putting himself back together, redoing his trousers and then reaching down to gather Jim up in his arms. Jim came to him, clinging like a monkey as Ross kissed him, his whole body pliant and whimpering softly even as Ross picked him up with one arm under his knees and the other supporting his back. 

They kept kissing as Ross carried him from the room, all the way up the stairs and to their bedroom. There, Ross kicked the door closed and laid Jim on the massive four poster bed they shared, laying him back on the pillows and coming to lie down beside him, kicking off his shoes and stroking Jim’s hair. 

‘Did you enjoy that?’ he murmured the words into Jim’s neck and felt him smile. 

‘I always enjoy it.’ He looked at Ross, his eyes filled with love. ‘It’s always so good with you.’

‘Mmmm.’ Ross looked down. He was in his prime and his body was already demanding more. He ran a hand down Jim’s thigh and then moved his fingers in, sinking them deep inside, making Jim hiss in pleasure and throw his head back. ‘I think we may only be getting started. This time though, I want your mouth on my cock.’

Jim gave him a delighted smile, his dimples deep. 

‘Whatever you want.’ His voice caught as Ross hit him in just the right place. ‘Sir.’


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross Poldark comes home.

Six months earlier.

Dwight Enys stood on the platform at Truro station and waited for the next train from London. In his pocket was a telegram telling him that the person he was waiting to collect would be on that particular one, a six hour trip from the capital.

He watched the train pulled into the station and the steam from its engine filled the platform. People spilled from the carriages, amongst them a tall, elegant figure in a dark coat and hat. His three piece suit was black, beautifully cut and set off by a deep green and bronze silk tie that matched the hazel eyes of the suit’s owner. Dwight recognised him instantly, five year’s absence making little difference to the man’s appearance.

He stood and glanced around, then spotted what he was looking for, his dark eyes fixing on Dwight. Dwight knew he presented a different picture, not as well dressed although his clothing spoke of someone fairly well-to-do. He was the same age as the new arrival with short light brown hair and bright blue eyes, his smile affable and he saw the answering recognition on the man’s face.

‘Ross.’ He walked to him and held out his hand, smiling when the man shook it. ‘It’s good to see you home.’

‘Dwight.’ Ross Poldark nodded at the man he would describe as possibly his closest friend. ‘I wish I could say I was pleased with this turn of events.’

‘Well, I am sorry that you could not make it back in time.’ Dwight beckoned to a passing porter. ‘Your father went very quickly, far more than I’d anticipated and Constantinople is rather a distance.’

‘Yes.’ Ross replied, then handed over his luggage ticket to the porter. ‘I shall be looking forward to resting when I get to Nampara. It was a long trip.’

‘Ross…’ Dwight sounded a little uncertain. ‘I should warn you that Nampara is not quite what you may expect. Joshua may have let things slide in the last few years.’

‘I am well aware of what my father was and was not doing, Dwight.’ Ross had an eyebrow raised. ‘And trust me when I say that I shall be rectifying that particular situation in good time. Right now, I wish to get back to my home and settle in.’

‘Of course.’ Dwight replied. ‘I have the car.’ 

They got the porter to load Ross trunk and then set off for the estate that he’d left behind in 1915, when he’d joined the 62nd Foot as a young Lieutenant and gone to fight the Germans in the Somme. He hadn’t returned after the war, preferring to take up the opportunity of doing business abroad and making money hand over fist if the rumour were to be believed. It was only the illness and death of his father that had bought him back, too late as it transpired. 

The estate was down on the Roseland peninsula, set deep in the farmland Cornwall was well known for, and boasting its own private cove and woodlands. It took a good forty-five minutes to get there, during which Dwight filled Ross in on the recent developments in their little part of England. 

‘Francis and Elizabeth got married last August.’ He gave Ross a sidelong glance. ‘I believe you were invited.’

‘I was.’ Ross showed no sign of emotion. ‘I had no interest in attending.’

‘Your absence was widely commented on.’ Dwight was grinning. ‘Elizabeth told everyone who’d listen it was because you’re still in love with her.’ That got a derisive snort from the seat next to him.

‘She can say what she likes.’ Ross was now looking out the window. ‘Doesn’t mean there’s an ounce of truth in it.’

‘Well, you are going to be very popular around here so you have your pick of her replacements.’ Dwight chuckled. ‘Men are a little thin on the ground round these parts so everyone that’s husband hunting will not doubt make an excuse to call on you.’ 

‘They’ll be rather disappointed in that case.’ Ross replied. ‘I have no intention of taking a wife.’ Then he smiled and it made his stern countenance remarkably pleasant to look at. ‘Which reminds me, how is married life treating you?’

‘Very well.’ Dwight was beaming. ‘Caroline and I are inordinately happy, as it turns out.’

‘I am glad of it.’ Ross said. ‘I always thought that you and her were well suited, even if her family didn’t approve.’

‘Well, with Unwin dying at Ypres and her being left unmarried they suddenly started looking at me in a different light.’ Dwight explained. ‘It seems that a doctor is not the worst possible match she could have made, especially one with an army commission.’

‘I’m sure you winning the George Cross didn’t hurt either.’ Ross’ voice was coloured with humour. 

‘No, probably not.’ Dwight laughed. 

They came down a long lane, the hedgerows rising on each side. As the car crested the rise, Ross looked down the fields to see the hollow that Nampara sat in before the land sloped down away to the ocean. 

The house was just visible, its magnificent façade overlooking a stretch of lawn that ran just below it. The road dipped and turned and then they were at the entrance gate and gate house and Ross felt an odd flicker of emotion. It felt like it had been a lifetime since he’d been there, that when he’d left at twenty he’d been only a boy playing at being a man. 

Then he’d shipped off to France and spent the next four years trying to simply stay live in all the mud and blood and death. All Ross had gotten was a commendation medal, the ugly scar that ran the length of his face from eyebrow to mouth and the inability to drown out the sound of shells and the screams of men and horses in his head. Five years later, he still hadn’t returned to being the man he’d been before the war. 

Dwight drove them along the long drive, the oak trees that lined it still unchanged. Their bare branches stood out against the winter sky and Ross stared as they came closer and closer. To his eyes the house was unchanged, even if he could see that the gardens were now wildly overgrown. Dwight brought them around the house to the yard and into the turning circle. He stopped the car and Ross saw that the back doors were open and two familiar figures were standing there. 

He got out the car and walked forward. Jud and Prudie looked as they had before he’d left, although they were admittedly both a little fatter and greyer than he remembered. But then it had been eight years since he’d been home. 

‘Master Ross.’ Jud inclined his head as Ross got to him. ‘Welcome home.’

‘I haven’t been Master Ross for a very long time Jud.’ he replied. 

‘No matter, sir.’ Jud had an odd little smile on his dour face. ‘You’ll always be Master Ross to us.’ 

‘I hear that it’s just you two left.’ Ross said and Jud looked back at Prudie. She nodded, her face as set as her husband’s. 

‘It’s not been easy Master Ross.’ she replied. ‘They all left one after the other. Most of them went to work for Master Francis and that woman.’ Her mouth twisted and Ross smiled. Prudie had never liked Elizabeth. 

‘Never mind, Prudie.’ he said to her. ‘We shall soon have the old place back to the way it should.’ He looked at Jud. ‘Have you got someone to help take the trunk in?’ 

‘No.’ Jud huffed. ‘There is nobody but the two of us.’ 

‘In that case, it shall have to be us.’ Ross said to Dwight and grinned at the look of horror on Jud’s face. 

‘Not while I have breath in my body, it won’t.’ He stomped over to the car and Dwight grinned and followed him. He helped Jud take the trunk out and together they carried it in through the door. 

‘It’s good to have you back all the same.’ Prudie said and Ross was surprised to see emotion flickering in her dark eyes. ‘I have dinner ready for you. Dr Enys is also welcome to stay.’

‘Thank you.’ He allowed her to usher him through the doorway and found himself in Nampara’s massive kitchen. He remembered it from when he was a child, sneaking in when he wasn’t supposed to. The fire was going in the range and he could smell something savoury on the stove. 

‘It smells good.’ he remarked and Prudie snorted. 

‘It’s not much.’ She grumbled. ‘Some mutton stew. It was all we could get.’ She gave him a meaningful look. ‘Your father didn’t leave much in the way of provisions. We’ve had the house all but shut up for most part.’

‘Which room have you put me in?’ Ross asked, handing her his coat and hat. 

‘The west wing.’ Prudie replied. ‘I know you prefer to see the sea and your mother’s rooms were where you always liked best. We have changed out the linens and cleaned out her things so it’s all ready for you.’

‘Thank you.’ Ross replied. ‘That will be quite suitable.’ 

He left her in the kitchen, following the sound of Dwight and Jud through the house, stopping to look around him as they went. Most of the rooms were clearly not being used, the furniture covered in dust sheets. At the foot of the stairs he stopped to look at the paired portraits of his parents.

He studied them both, seeing himself in their faces. They had been equally good looking, dark haired and dark eyed. He had his father’s features, but the warm hazel eyes and red highlights in his hair were his mother’s and Ross lingered on her face the longest, remembering her soft voice and gentle mannerisms. It had belied her fiery spirit, the vivaciousness that had captured Joshua’s heart. It had been a very happy marriage until her death, and they had both taken it badly. His father had dealt with it by isolating himself from his family and his son, throwing himself into his work. It was one of the reasons Ross had turned his back on the family mines and devoted himself to an entirely different kind of enterprise in his time in Europe.

He sighed and pulled himself away, moving up the stairs with heavy feet. At the top he briefly glanced to the left, down the corridor that led to his father’s suite of rooms and private study. 

Ross lingered again, feeling turmoil bubble up inside him. He and Joshua had not left things well. His father had wanted him to stay out of the war, like Francis. Ross had defied him and gone, taking his best horse and expectations of glory on the battlefield. 

How wrong he’d been.

Now of course, it was too late. Ross would never get the chance to put things right and tell his father how he regretted dismissing him so out of hand. He had not been a model son, but then he had never really thought he’d have so little time. It was just another regret to add to a life that was turning out far worse than he’d ever thought it would when he was young and still harbouring some semblance of hope for himself.

‘Ross?’ Dwight’s voice came down the corridor and spurred Ross to action. He found them in the rooms that had belonged to Grace, wrestling the trunk into position in the walk-in wardrobe. 

Ross took the opportunity to survey the room. The massive carved walnut four poster was still there, the pale blue velvet that had dressed it when Grace had been alive now exchanged for a more masculine dark blue damask. The dressing table had been removed and replaced with a valet stand and the fire had been lit. The windows were still filled with some of the afternoon light, the view down to the sea as fine as it had ever been and for the first time in years, Ross felt a sense of peace steal over him as he moved to look through the glass.

Jud trundled off to start unpacking the trunk, his part done, and Dwight came to stand next to Ross at the window. He placed a hand on Ross’ shoulder. 

‘It’s good to have you back, Captain Poldark.’ he said and Ross turned and looked at him, the one man he’d survived the war with. 

‘It’s good to be back, Captain Enys.’ he replied, even as the traitorous little voice inside him told him that was a lie. 

**********

Charles Poldark sat in his favourite chair, an afghan across his knees. He looked up as his son entered the room. 

‘Francis.’ His shrewd dark eyes took the measure of a son that he found wanting in almost every respect. ‘I assume you’ve brought me news.’

‘Ross is back, Father.’ Francis replied. Unlike his father, his uncle, his sister and his cousin he’d missed out on the typical Poldark dark good looks. Instead he was the image of his dead mother and Charles hated him for it. 

‘Good.’ He looked back out the window. ‘This should make things more interesting.

*********

Dwight begged off dinner to return to Caroline and Ross really couldn’t blame him for that. She was a lovely creature and Ross was quite envious of the relationship they had and the love Dwight had found with her. He’d been searching for the same these last five years, but he’d come up against his own demons and they had won out every single time, scaring away the people he found entanglements with. He knew that what he’d gone through had left him with tastes that ran to the extreme, but unfortunately he’d yet to find someone that adequately fulfilled his needs. He also knew that he had come back very different from his time in the Somme, that his dreams were filled with dark things that made him wake in a sweat and that these shadows in his head bled into his waking hours and made him not the most pleasant person to be around. 

He ate dinner alone in the empty dining room, noticing that the place was spotless and surmising that Prudie had cleaned that very day in readiness for his arrival. The mutton stew was good in spite of the fact that the animal had obviously been of very poor quality. Ross did not mind too much. His time in the trenches had left him indifferent to the quality of food and Prudie’s deft touch had made it palatable enough. Food was mostly fuel to him these days. The main course was followed by tinned fruit and evaporated milk and when he was done, Jud cleared his plates. 

‘We’ll have the downstairs rooms opened tomorrow.’ he said and Ross waved an impatient hand. 

‘There’s no need for that.’ He laid his napkin down on the table. ‘I shall not require them for the time being.’ He looked at Jud. ‘I would like my shotgun ready for tomorrow. If we are so low on money that we are reduced to eating this, then I might be hunting our dinner tomorrow.’ He gave Jud a half-smile, but it lacked any real humour. ‘I suppose it’s too much to ask if my father kept any of the hounds or horses.’

‘All to your uncle’s house.’ Jud grumbled. ‘Master Francis came the day after he died and took them. Said they needed proper care.’ 

Ross snorted. 

‘Looks I’ll be walking tomorrow.’ He got up and strode past Jud. ‘I’m going to bed. Tell Prudie I’ll have breakfast in my room tomorrow.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jud said and went back to the table.

Ross left him to it and walked back through the hall. He stopped and looked at his father’s picture once more and then diverted to walk past the staircase to the smoking room. Like the others it was closed up and smelled musty when he entered. The billiard table was still in place and he walked over to run a hand over its sheeted surface, his mind turning over all the plans he had for this room and all the others. 

There was another room, just down the corridor from this. That was one that Ross wasn’t quite ready to visit yet. He had last been in it just before he’d left for London to take up his post and be shipped to France along with the rest of his regiment. It had torn at him then and he couldn’t face any more memories this evening. 

He walked across the room to the sideboard, which was the only piece of furniture not covered, and saw that the decanters were still out but drunk dry, more than likely by Jud if he had to guess. He checked in the cupboard below and found an unopened bottle of whiskey and took it with him, along with a tumbler from the tray on top.

His musings concluded he took himself to bed. In the room he would now occupy, Ross cracked the bottle and poured himself a hefty serving, drinking as he looked things over. Jud had unpacked his clothing and personal items and he took the time to do an inventory of what he’d need, refilling the glass as he went. He’d always travelled light in Europe but now he would need other things, things befitting a gentleman of his station. He also made a mental note to tell Jud to go to Truro and place adverts for staff in the local newspapers. That done, he went to sit in the armchair by the fireplace, smoking cigarette after cigarette and topping up his glass.

It took a long time for him to become sleepy enough to go to bed. It always did, his mind dwelling on unpleasant thoughts that Ross attempted to banish from his mind by drinking until the bottle was two thirds empty and he was drunk enough to finally fall into a dreamless sleep.

*********

The next morning saw him woken by the sound of Jud drawing the curtains back and Ross realised that at least he’d slept through, even if it been filled with the usual stuff of his nightmares. His mouth was dry and there was the taste of stale cigarettes on his tongue. 

He sat up and watched as Jud came back, taking the tray he’d set down on the chest of drawers and bringing it over to Ross. Breakfast was two boiled eggs and some sliced bread and butter and tea. It was basic fare compared to what he remembered from his years before, yet another sign of the situation Nampara was now in. He also didn’t miss the way Jud recoiled ever so slightly from him, no doubt assailed by the stink of alcohol. 

‘It’s foggy out.’ he informed him, laying the tray on Ross’ lap and then walking to the wardrobe. ‘Will you still go hunting?’

‘Yes.’ Ross swallowed down the bile in his throat and picked up his spoon to start on the first egg. ‘My gun?’

‘Down in the gun room.’ Jud replied. ‘You won’t find much out there and it’s bloody awful weather.’

‘No, I suppose not.’ Ross replied. He nodded at the valet. ‘I have left five pounds there for Prudie to take and buy groceries with. I can’t continue to live out of tins and neither can you.’ 

‘Five pounds.’ The number had brought Jud up short. ‘Bloody hell.’ He gave Ross an astonished look and Ross chuckled at his bemusement, managing to find amusement in the situation. 

‘Things are going to change around here, Jud.’ He forced himself to keep eating in spite of the impending hangover he could feel coming on. ‘And tell Prudie that I want cigarettes as well. Turkish.’

‘Right you are, sir.’ Jud replied, his tone speaking volumes as he picked up the near empty whisky bottle and tumbler from next to the armchair.

Ross got up once his breakfast was finished and went to wash and get dressed in his olive hunting dress and tan field boots, leaving off his tie in defiance of convention as he shrugged into his heavy coat. There was no-one but himself to please. He went downstairs, cap in hand, and went to the gun room to collect his shotgun. It was still in perfect working order, he was pleased to see and he pocketed a handful of shells and tucked the gun over his arm.

Jud was in the kitchen with Prudie, both of them dressed to go to the village and they looked at him as he went out, putting his cap on over his dark hair.

‘I’ve made a list, Master Ross.’ Prudie waved a scrap of paper at him with a happy smile. ‘It’ll be a pleasure to have real food to cook with again.’

‘Good.’ Ross said and kept walking. 

He came out the door and stood to survey the area in front of him. The yard behind the house was damp and foggy and the woods behind the house mostly hidden from view. 

He walked down the slope, heading for the woodlands that lay to the west of the house. Here stood two hundred acres, all no doubt completely unmanaged. There had been a groundskeeper when he’d left but Ross could see that it had been more than a few years since that had been the case. The grass was almost thigh high in places. 

He got to the fringes of the woods and made his way in. He knew that he was heading in the vague direction of the gamekeeper’s cottage, set way back in the woods just up from a large pond that was fed by a stream which eventually led down to the sea. Ross wanted to have a look at it and gauge its condition. He wanted to get someone in there as soon as possible and that would only happen in the building was habitable. 

The woods were quiet as only woodland in winter could be. The very air was damp and chilly, but at least the snow had melted after Christmas. The woodland floor was thickly carpeted by fallen leaves, the smell of rotting vegetation strong in Ross’ nose. He took his time, enjoying the stillness and following the pathway through the trees. 

The countryside here was reminiscent of that he’d seen in France, at least the parts that had not been blown to hell by artillery fire. That made him think in turn of the trenches and the land between, nothing but a morass of thick dark mud that clung to the legs and boots. There had been craters the size of carriages, deep enough to swallow mules whole and trap unwary soldiers. The whole place had stank of death and decomposition and cordite.

Ross stopped, feeling the familiar tightness in his gut. He’d been barely twenty the first time he’d gone over the top, his fear of dying pushing him to run until his legs burned and the pistol in his hand felt like it weighed a ton. He’d somehow made it back alive and then he’d done it time and time again, until he learned to control the terror by making himself so dulled to the emotions that now only the most extreme of pleasures had any effect on him. 

He realised he was breathing heavily and had to physically force himself to focus and draw himself back from that brink that was the reason he slept ill and drank far too much. His feet felt like lead when he tried to move them, but Ross persisted and started walking again. 

It took a while before he hit the downhill track that would take him to the cottage and that was when he smelled wood smoke. That confused him and alerted him in equal measures. Jud had told him the cottage was empty the night before but the smoke could only be coming from there for there was no other dwelling in the vicinity. 

He slowed as he approached, moving stealthily through the undergrowth. The cottage was in a thicket of trees and he could now make out the slate roof as he got closer. There was a definite trail of white smoke coming from the chimney and Ross crouched down to get a better look. 

He observed the cottage for about ten minutes, but there was no sign of movement and he wondered if there was anyone inside. He got up and made his way down to the clearing, creeping around the side of the building and consumed with curiosity. He got to one of the windows and peered in and was startled by what he saw. 

The cottage was certainly being lived in. There was a fire going and Ross glimpsed a woman moving through the room. She looked older, close to Prudie’s age, but she seemed unwell if her stilted movements were anything to go by. She was dressed shabbily, wrapped in a shawl and wearing a pinafore apron over her dark dress. Ross watched her and then stepped back as the woman inside broke into a bout of terrible coughing, hacking fiercely until she was compelled to sit down. 

He moved away from the window, now determined to get to the bottom of the mystery. The woman was clearly very sick, which meant that she was probably not alone. An indistinct sound caught his attention in the still air, and he started down the pathway to the pond in the direction it came from, hoping to find anyone else that might be squatting in the cottage with her. 

As he got closer to the pond, Ross heard something and he slowed again. He had no wish to be detected so this time he traversed the main pathway, moving around to the side and coming out a few metres down from the wooden dock that led into the pond itself. 

He heard the sound of splashing and stopped dead. There were branches obscuring his view and Ross gently pulled them aside and then caught his breath as he spotted what was making the sound. He leaned in, his eyes widening as he felt a flash of heat in his chest that caught him completely off guard.

It was a young man, standing hip deep in the water and washing himself off with a bar of soap. His gestures were leisurely and the easy way he moved made Ross’ mouth go dry. 

His first thought was that the young man must be freezing. It was still extremely cold, but the he showed no sign of discomfort as he finished washing himself off, ducking under the water to rinse. Ross stared through the bushes, and then bit his lip involuntarily as the young man hauled himself out of the water and onto the dock with effortless grace. 

He was breathtaking. 

Ross had come to be at peace with what he was. He had also realised that he had very specific tastes and the young man he was now looking at spoke to all of them. He was short and compactly built, his skin pale in the winter sun. His hair looked like it might be fair when it was dry and his defined musculature spoke of a life of manual labour. 

It was his face that completely captured Ross though. He was so beautiful to look at, his features angelic and Ross felt that unexpected surge of arousal again. He hadn’t experienced an attraction like this for some time, certainly not since the war. 

The young man shook himself and then bent to gather up his clothing. He dressed without care, running one hand through his wet hair before he sat to pull on his boots. Ross continued to watch him, now even more intrigued than he’d been before. He wanted to know who the young man was, who the woman in the cottage was. 

He waited until the young man had finished dressing, then followed at a safe distance. Sure enough he went straight down the track and to the cottage. Ross saw him go inside and knew that he must be related to the woman inside in some way. He had looked young, barely into his late teens if Ross was any judge, so she was more than likely his mother. 

That just raised even more questions, especially when he heard the faint sound of voices. He dearly wanted to eavesdrop but he couldn’t take the chance of being discovered, even though they were trespassing on his land. They did not look like any of the usual types that would travel from place to place and the cottage seemed to have been lived in for some time. The interior had looked neat and tidy, if a little bare. That spoke of a working class family, maybe ex-farm labourers. If they were alone, it might have been the case that they had nowhere else to go. 

Ross retreated from the clearing. He had no urge to oust them from their hideaway, at least not until he had more information as to their identity. He decided to ask Jud about any trouble or evictions from neighbouring estates. He and Prudie were gossipy by nature and would probably know something. 

He took the long way back to the house, now looking for something else entirely. If they were living in the cottage that meant they had to be living off the land and Ross checked for traps and snares. He was rewarded in his efforts, finding several set up on rabbit runs and in the undergrowth. That meant the interlopers were not only squatting but also poaching and that meant another level of punishment altogether. 

An idea started to form in Ross’ mind as he walked. It was a plan that had all sorts of possibilities attached to it and by the time he was back up to the house, his heart was beating faster and not just from the physical exertion. 

He had dreamed of having his own space where he could indulge himself in peace and now he had that within his reach. He just needed someone to share it with. 

Ross had known that he would probably have been able to find any number of young men to fulfil his fantasies. It would probably be safer to not indulge them at all if he was being honest with himself, but three years had been a long time to be without someone. The problem was that he had very particular ideas about what he wanted and how he wanted them to comport themselves. Ideally he needed someone he could mould to what he wanted and the jaded young dandies that frequented the establishments of his peculiarities in London were mercenary at best. 

What he really needed was someone that he could truly own. 

His mind filled again with the image of the young man climbing from the water, the gleam of it on his skin. His body had been everything Ross had dreamed of, slight enough to dominate and sturdy enough to take the punishment Ross would wish to inflict upon it. The delicate boys of London were too refined for what he wanted, but a working class lad would be perfect. 

He thought about the things he wanted, the need to inflict pain and pleasure in equal measures, to give orders and have them obeyed to the letter, not to mention the more base desires he had. He wanted a boy that would beg to be fucked, that would kneel at his feet and suck his cock without complaint. A boy who would want everything Ross gave him and ask for more. 

Who better to control than a boy he could buy by offering him something he was in obvious need of? 

Ross smiled to himself and strode up the hill with new purpose. Perhaps coming home had not been the disastrous idea he’d thought it was.

He went in and took advantage of the solitude to start thinking. 

Jud and Prudie arrived back at the house an hour later. Ross heard the car arriving from the library. He was busy making notes on a notepad, pencil stuck behind one ear as he pondered the task of bringing Nampara into the 20th century. Joshua hadn’t been one for fashion, but Ross had caught the fever of changing times while in Europe and he wanted to erase the dull interior he’d known as a child. Only Grace’s rooms, decorated by her own hand, had ever pleased him. She’d loved light and colour and luxury and Ross had inherited this from her. 

He put the notepad down and wandered off to the kitchen. He’d smoked his last cigarettes the night before and the craving for tobacco was itching at the back of his head. 

Jud was grumbling as he unloaded boxes onto the table from the car outside It was another leftover from a bygone time and prone to breaking down but it seemed to have done the job. 

‘Five pounds.’ he muttered at Ross. ‘She only went and bought half the bleeding shop.’ 

Ross huffed a laugh and started hunting through the boxes for the cigarettes. 

‘That was the point.’ he replied. ‘I hope it was sufficient.’ 

‘More than enough.’ Jud assured him. ‘You know Prudie. She could bend a penny in half.’

Ross took out the carton and started opening it. 

‘You placed the advertisements as I asked?’ he said and Jud nodded. 

‘All the ones you asked.’ he said. ‘I’ll put a call in to the Lady for the secretary’s position once this is all put away.’ 

Ross lit his cigarette and watched as he went back out for another load as Prudie came in with her arms laden with shopping bags. 

‘This will make a difference.’ she said, looking like she was ready to cook up a storm. ‘But if you’re going to be getting the house in order, I’ll need help.’

‘You’ll get it.’ Ross smiled. ‘I have a very long line of credit at Coutts.’

‘Really?’ She gave him a look. ‘You haven’t been getting it from the Poldarks.’

‘No.’ Ross confirmed. ‘I did one better than tin.’ 

‘What’s better than tin?’ Prudie was frowning and he laughed at her apparent confusion. 

‘Diamonds, Prudie.’ he told her and watched her face contort in astonishment. 

‘But you were in Europe.’ she protested and he nodded. 

‘I was.’ He grinned. ‘But also in Russia.’

‘Diamonds in Russia?’ Prudie shook her head as she started to unpack her bags. ‘Whatever next?’

‘I’ve also been speculating in other commodities.’ Ross added. ‘And I don’t play the stock market or gamble it away like my idiot cousin has with the family fortune. It’s all in gold, sitting in the bank vaults here and in Switzerland.’ He took a very self-satisfied drag of his cigarette. 

‘You know about that then?’ Jud had a sly grin on his face as he set down the last box. 

‘It wasn’t difficult to find out.’ Ross snorted. ‘I am amazed that Charles hasn’t boxed his ears.’

‘He doesn’t know.’ Jud was now smiling. ‘Not the half of what your cousin has done. He thinks that everything’s still above board.’ 

Ross gave him a quizzical look. 

‘And just how did you come by that information?’ he asked and Jud tapped the side of his nose. 

‘I keep my ears open.’ he replied. ‘Especially down the pub.’

‘I am amazed at that.’ Ross mused, more to himself than anything else. ‘Charles has always been very hands on. I wonder how Francis is hiding it.’

‘He’s good at cooking the books?’ Jud shrugged. ‘Not even Miss Verity knows.’ 

‘I wouldn’t be surprised if he comes knocking.’ Prudie said. ‘Looking for handouts.’ 

Now Ross laughed again. This was one thing he’d missed. Most people had been appalled at the free and easy way Joshua had run his house, but he had known the value of loyalty and having a willing network of spies at his command. 

‘I suppose I’ll have to talk to him eventually.’ He got up from his perch on the table. ‘I would appreciate it you could call the house and request for my horses to be sent back over. I’ll need them to get around.’ He gave Jud a sharp smile. ‘Tell him he can keep the dogs.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jud was grinning at Prudie. ‘Time to start lighting fires under them, Master Ross?’

‘Most assuredly.’ Ross replied as he walked out the kitchen.


	3. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house begins to come alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments. They have been sustaining me through assignment week!!!!

The first reply to the advert for a secretary came from the Lady two days after the advert had been placed. Ross received a telephone call (the line now paid in full) and was told that they had an excellent candidate already in the area and available to start immediately. He was pleased, but at the same time his suspicions were aroused. Excellent secretaries were not normally available at the drop of a hat and he knew that there was something the very well spoken lady on the other side was keeping from him. 

Still he invited the candidate to come for an interview the next morning at ten sharp and waited to see what would turn up on his doorstep.

He was now in his father’s study, going through the paperwork that covered almost every surface. 

‘This is a complete mess.’ he said by way of greeting as Jud walked in and his butler huffed. 

‘You don’t need to tell me that.’ He shook his head in disgust. ‘Your father wouldn’t let me set foot in here the last six months. I have no idea what you’ll find.’ 

‘Indeed.’ Ross looked at him. ‘I presume you’ve come to tell me that the young lady in question has arrived.’ 

‘She has.’ Jud had a strange look on his face. ‘She’s not alone either, but the other young lady won’t come in.’ He lowered his voice. ‘She’s got the look of a foreigner, if you take my meaning sir.’ 

‘I don’t care if she’s from Timbuktu, Jud.’ Ross gave him a stern look. ‘Bring her in and offer her a cup of tea and send the other one up. I don’t have all day and I would dearly love to have someone clear this up.’ He waved a hand at the pile of papers. 

‘Yes, sir.’ Jud left the room and Ross huffed. He loathed having to have anything to do with administration, which was why he was looking for someone to take it off his hands. 

He heard the sound of Jud returning and looked up. The young woman with him looked frighteningly competent, dressed in a well-cut navy drop-waisted dress with a fashionably short skirt skirting just under a pair of shapely knees in silk stockings. Her copper hair was cut short and hidden under a scarlet cloche. She came forward, holding out a hand.

‘Mr Poldark?’ Her tone was brisk and professional. ‘I am Demelza Carne.’

Ross got up and came around the desk to shake her hand. Her grip was forthright. 

‘Miss Carne.’ He gave her a neutral smile. ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you. Mrs Green at the agency recommended you very highly.’ He gestured to the chair opposite the desk. ‘Please sit down. Can I offer you some tea?’

‘Please, if you wouldn’t mind.’ Demelza took her seat and Ross realised that she was actually younger than he’d expected. 

‘Not at all.’ He nodded at Jud and watched him disappear again. He turned back and saw Demelza taking some papers from her handbag. She handed them to him. 

‘My references.’ she explained. 

Ross took them and read through them. As he did he watched her surreptitiously, picking up in several things. For one, Demelza was nervous. He was well used to reading people and he could see it in the way she sat perfectly straight and her obvious attempts to stop herself from fidgeting. He picked up his cigarette case and leaned across the desk, offering her one. A look of some surprise crossed her face but she took one, and accepted the light. It immediately seemed to calm her. 

Ross read for a few more moments and then decided to be direct. 

‘You most recent employer is not here.’ he stated and saw the flicker of fear that came into her bright blue eyes and that made him realise he was on the right track. 

‘I…’ She hesitated. ‘That is…’

‘Why did they sack you?’ Ross asked, knowing it was best to get it out in the open. Now Demelza’s face fell. She started to get up.

‘I am sorry to have wasted your time.’ she started but Ross shushed her. 

‘I would appreciate honesty.’ he told her. ‘It’s an important quality in my staff. I need to know if I can trust you with my business, and other things. Believe me when I say that I do not care about scandal or what your background may have been and I am not going to gossip about you. Now why were you sacked?’

‘The woman that came with me.’ Demelza was now looking at him defiantly. ‘She was the reason.’

Ross frowned. 

‘She’s a friend?’ he asked and then he saw something in Demelza’s eyes that he knew all too well from staring at his own reflection in the mirror. She was clearly torn between wanting to say what had happened and guarding her secret. The nervousness had turned to anger, that much he could see, and it was clearly because of what had happened and Ross was now more or less sure of what had transpired but he wanted her to say it. 

‘Not exactly.’ she replied. ‘Some people at my last place of employ felt we were...too close. We were both dismissed.’

‘Did they catch you in bed with her?’ Ross asked bluntly and she gasped a little, her face flaming red. 

‘I…’ She lifted her chin and glared at him. ‘Yes, they did.’

‘And that was why they fired you.’ Ross felt anger on her behalf. ‘Well, now I know you’re honest, I have only one more question.’

‘And what is that?’ Demelza asked and he looked at the papers in front of him. 

‘Can you sort out this bloody mess?’ He watched the relief spread across her face and spoke more gently. ‘Miss Carne, I care not a whit who you choose to share your bed with. All I want is a competent secretary who can type, file and take shorthand. You will also need to put up with my not inconsiderable moods and ignore the fact that you will never ever have a mistress of this house to answer to.’   
He waited for the penny to drop and when it did he saw how she frowned at him. 

‘You?’ She was clearly taken aback. 

‘Me.’ Ross replied. ‘Now does your young lady have any particular skills, seeing as you were in service together?’ 

‘She was the head housemaid, Mr Poldark.’ Demelza seemed to be pulling herself together. ‘Mrs Pickering was training her to take over her post when she retired next year.’

‘Excellent.’ Now Ross smiled, pleased at this turn of events. ‘It just so happens I am in need of a housekeeper. You can both start immediately.’ He got up, chuckling at the astounded expression on her face. ‘I assume you will be more than happy to share quarters.’

‘Very.’ Demelza also stood up. ‘I’m sorry, I don’t really know what to say.’ She frowned again. ‘This has been the strangest interview I have ever had, if you don’t mind me saying.’

‘Not at all.’ Ross replied, ushering her out the study. ‘This is undoubtedly the strangest house you will ever work in.’ 

They caught Jud in the corridor. He was carrying a tea tray and stared as Ross strode past him. 

‘Jud, this is Miss Carne.’ He gestured at Demelza. ‘She and Miss…?’ He looked at her questioningly and she quickly snapped out of her astonishment.

‘Silver. Her name is Coral Silver.’ she supplied and Ross turned back to Jud.

‘Miss Carne and Miss Silver have been engaged and will begin work immediately. Please ask Prudie to get rooms ready for them.’ He smiled at Demelza. ‘Later Jud can bring your things over.’

‘There's no need.’ Demelza replied. ‘They are already here. We left rather hastily as you can imagine.’

‘How did you get them here?’ Ross frowned. 

‘My brothers helped.’ Demelza explained. ‘Unfortunately, the repercussions of my dismissal affected them as well. My employed decided that she would prefer to have no-one associated with me still employed at the house so they effectively were dismissed as well.’

‘What positions did they fill?’ Ross asked, grinning at the annoyed clanking of Jud behind him, still carrying the tray. 

‘They were both employed in the stables.’ Demelza replied. 

‘Well, I have no horses as yet, but I am hoping that will be remedied soon.’ Ross replied. ‘And they are with you, you say?’

‘Yes.’ Demelza was looking hopeful. ‘Might you have positions for them? They are both very keen to work, Mr Poldark. I can assure you they are fit and very capable.’

‘In that case I had better take a look at them and my new housekeeper.’ Ross chuckled. They got to the kitchen and he saw another young woman sitting at the table with Prudie. She got to her feet immediately, her training making her incline her head to him. 

Ross liked the look of her. She was dark-haired with huge brown eyes, and her dress was not as fine as the one Demelza was wearing which was indicative of her station. 

‘Miss Silver.’ He held out a hand. ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you.’

‘Sir.’ Coral’s eyes were flicking from him to Demelza and it was clear she had no idea what to do. 

‘Prudie.’ Ross addressed his cook and saw her giving him a quizzical look. ‘Miss Carne has informed me that Miss Silver was the head housemaid at her previous employer and training to take over the position of housekeeper upon the current lady’s retirement.’ He turned back to Coral. ‘Is that correct?’

‘It is, sir.’ Coral replied, still looking at Demelza. ‘But I was not aware that you were looking for one.’

‘I’m not.’ Ross replied. ‘I need a housekeeper so this is me asking if you are up to task?’

That made Coral look at him in astonishment. 

‘I…’ She gave Demelza a look and Demelza smiled. 

‘Mr Poldark is aware of our situation, Coral.’ she said. ‘And he has assured me that it shall not cause concern.’

That made Coral blink and then her face seemed to fall in relief. 

‘In that case, I should like to say that I am sir.’ She gave Ross a sunny smile. ‘Although I have never managed a house this size before.’

‘It more or less manages itself.’ Ross said. ‘Now Prudie will give you both the lie of the land and show you where everything is.’ He turned to Jud. ‘A moment? Miss Carne has also brought her brothers along.’

‘It’s like a bloody family gathering.’ Jud grumbled under his breath and followed him out the back door. There Ross saw a collection of luggage and two young men standing sharing a dog end. They immediately straightened up when they saw him, taking off their flat caps and affecting the same air of subservience that Coral had. Demelza had come out as well and she moved to stand at Ross’ side. 

‘These are my brothers, Samuel and Drake.’ she said and then fixed them with a look that told Ross she not only brooked no nonsense from them, but was more than likely the only mother they had ever known. ‘This is Mr Poldark.’

‘Sir.’ They both replied and Ross regarded them. They were neat and clean and they both looked a decent sort, if a trifle mischievous. He could well see them getting up to pranks. 

‘How old are you both?’ he asked and Drake, the older, answered first. 

‘Eighteen, sir.’ he replied. ‘Sam is fifteen.’

‘And you know horses?’ he asked and they both nodded. 

‘Aye, sir.’ Drake answered. ‘We had the care of the Lordship’s stable under the head groom.’ 

‘Well, now you’ll have the care of mine.’ Ross told them. ‘It will need a good clean and you can both take the rooms above it.’ He turned and gave Jud a satisfied smile. ‘Well, that’s most of the staff taken care of and we didn’t even need to go that far.’ 

‘No, sir.’ Jud was regarding the two boys citically. ‘But is this wise, just taking people in off the street?’

‘I think it’s no worse than getting them through the newspaper.’ Ross laughed and went back inside. 

*********

By the time it was lunch, the four newcomers had settled in. The boys were installed in the rooms over the stables and they were now busy cleaning the building out and sorting through the tack. Demelza and Coral had moved their things into the set of rooms that had been the previous housekeeper’s quarters. It was on the second floor at the rear of the house and consisted of three rooms, quite a luxury for someone of that station. Jud and Prudie occupied something similar on the ground floor, next to the kitchen and Jud’s office. 

It was furnished quite plainly but Ross had told them both that they would be able to decorate it as they chose and when he mentioned their respective salaries, they had nearly toppled over sideways. He was paying them double the going rate, knowing that it would buy him both their loyalty and their silence. After that, he showed Demelza the office adjoining the study that she would use as her own and then left her to start sifting through the mountain of paperwork, while Coral changed into a plain black dress and borrowed a pinafore from Prudie and began tackling the work of starting to re-organise the house. 

That left Ross at a loose end and he decided to take advantage and go out. 

He left under the pretence of going for a walk, but he knew full well that had nothing to do with it. He wanted to go back and try to catch another glimpse of his trespassers. 

The walk today was brighter and Ross made good time. He got to the cottage and found that everything was quiet so he crept closer and then risked peering in the window, seeing that the cottage was empty. That made him frown in consternation and he opened the door and went in. 

He could see that whoever they were, they were taking care of the place. The floor was swept and there was wood piled in the grate. The young man had moved the bed from the back room into the front room to be near the fire and had made himself a pallet next to it, presumably to keep an eye on his mother. 

Apart from that, there was precious little in the way of possessions. The only thing of note was a photograph in a simple wooden frame. Ross went over and picked it up, looking at the handsome man in uniform that it showed. He saw a resemblance to the young man from the day before and then came to the conclusion that this was his father. 

Another scout around revealed a few tins of food, and some eggs. Ross wondered if they had been stolen from the hens that ran free in his own back-yard. An earthenware jug held water but apart from this, there was very little to eat. Ross looked around and felt pity. This was poverty at its most striking and he felt even more sympathy knowing that the woman was sick. 

Something caught his attention on the mantle and he went to look at it. It was a black leather box, and Ross knew immediately what it probably was. He had his own that he had stuffed at the bottom of his trunk and never looked at if he could help it. 

Now he picked this one up and cracked it open, looking at the medals inside. They were gleaming and he knew they were regularly cleaned. There was also a pocket watch inside, a half hunter in silver that was clearly much treasured as it was in the same condition. 

Ross picked the watch up and opened it and read the inscription inside. The date was 1915 and the initials were R. R.H. He closed it and placed it back in the box, then left the cottage as quietly as he’d entered.

He knew he should have said something to Jud, but he was loathe to give this up just yet. He had been thinking a lot about what he’d seen two days before and his dreams had been filled with glimpses of pale skin. It had been telling that when he’d met Demelza’s brothers that he hadn’t even considered them in that light. It was like he was already bewitched by what he’d seen and the possessiveness he felt when he thought about his young interloper told Ross that only he would do.

He went past the pond and saw nothing until he was almost at the dock. Then Ross heard singing and he ducked back into the undergrowth. From his vantage point, he could see that the woman was sitting on rock near the dock, her face turned into in the sun. That explained her absence from the cottage, but he did not see her son. He studied her, closer than he’d been yesterday. He could see that she was fair-haired, her face comely in spite of her illness. She was looking at the sun sparkling off the water and smiling as she sang, a little lullaby song that he vaguely recognised.

Ross wasn’t sure how long he sat there watching her, but the sound of footsteps startled him out of his reflection and he craned his neck to see someone coming along the pathway. His heart started thumping as he saw the young man from the days before, now fully dressed and carrying what looked like a brace of rabbits, coming their way. 

The woman turned and smiled and the young man stepped into the light and Ross felt his stomach lurch as he got a much better look at him. He was fair, hair gleaming a dull gold in the winter sun, and he stopped at his mother’s side and spoke to her. His voice was pure West Country and Ross knew that he was local. 

‘I thought I’d find you here.’ He smiled down at her and Ross’ heart melted at the way his cheeks dimpled. 

‘You had a good afternoon.’ the woman replied. The young man nodded and held up the rabbits. 

‘I got supper.’ He slung them over his shoulder and held out a hand. ‘Come on, old girl. Let’s get you back inside and I’ll sort these out.’

‘Cheek.’ The woman laughed as she took his hand and allowed him to help her up. ‘Any luck?’

‘No.’ Now the young man’s face grew stormy. ‘That bastard has stitched me up right proper. No-one will even see me.’

‘Oh, Jim.’ the woman sighed softly. ‘It’ll be all right.’ 

‘Not if I can’t get another job.’ The young man she’d called Jim sounded angry now. ‘I can’t go further afield because you need looking after.’

‘But if you can’t get work, you’ll have to.’ the woman said. ‘And don’t you worry about me.’ 

‘I do worry.’ Jim was insistent. He took her arm and they started moving up the path and Ross moved back into the bushes a little more to avoid being seen. ‘I went up to have a look at the house as well, and there’s people there. I think that Poldark is back.’

‘Then we need to move on.’ the woman replied. ‘I won’t have you being sent down for poaching.’ 

‘I’ll start packing everything up tomorrow.’ Jim said and now they were walking right past Ross, moving slowly to allow for the woman’s stilted gait. ‘We can leave the morning after, before they find out we’re here.’ They moved off down the track and now Ross’ heart was hammering in his chest. He was thrown by the notion that they were going to leave and he knew he’d have to do something drastic. 

Ross waited until they were completely out of sight and then set off for the house, his mind racing. He had to play his cards, but he also had to be careful about it and that meant getting a bit of information about their identity. He had the idea of quizzing Jud. He and Prudie kept tabs on everyone on the local area and the pair were distinctive enough to be readily identifiable. 

He got to the slope leading to the house and as he drew closer, Ross saw that there was a car standing outside. He quickened his pace and then realised that it could only be one person. That just put him in an even worse mood, and he stalked to the back door and through the kitchen, making Prudie jump in surprise as he slammed the door behind him. 

‘Master Francis is here, sir.’ She started to follow him and he wheeled around. ‘Jud’s shown him into the drawing room. It’s the only one he’s managed to get cleaned.’

Ross stopped and took a deep breath, but it did no good. He was still angry enough to hit things.

‘He gets nothing.’ he hissed. ‘Not even a damn cup of tea.’ With that he stormed through the kitchen door and along the corridor to the drawing room, nearly bumping into Jud as he came out and completely ignoring him as he went inside the room. 

Francis was at the window and he turned when he heard Ross come in. 

‘Ross.’ His pale blue eyes were wary. ‘I heard you were back. You didn’t send word.’

‘I was unaware I was accountable to your for my whereabouts.’ Ross snapped, his back already up. ‘Last time I checked, neither you nor your father were particularly interested in my well-being.’ 

‘That’s not true.’ Francis was standing his ground, but Ross could see that he was unsettled. ‘Father has always been worried about you.’

Ross snorted and put his hands on his hips. 

‘I seriously doubt that.’ He looked Francis up and down. ‘I see married life is obviously treating you well, if your waistline is anything to judge by.’ he narrowed his eyes and smiled at him. ‘How is my ex-fiancee by the way?’

He knew how vain Francis was, and how sensitive he was about Elizabeth, and the jibe hit its mark with precision. Francis went red and puffed up in indignation. 

‘And I see your tongue is as sharp as ever and that your temper has not improved in the slightest.’ he retorted. ‘But I didn’t come here to argue, Ross. We have more pressing matters to attend to.’ 

‘Like what exactly?’ Ross replied. ‘Besides the return of my property, which I sincerely hope you’ve brought with you.’

Now Francis looked discomforted. 

‘You gave no indication you were coming home.’ He lifted his chin in an attempt to look defiant. ‘The horses needed stabling and the dogs needed to be taken off Jud’s hands.’

‘Well, now I am back.’ Ross countered. ‘Which is precisely why I asked Jud to telephone. I assume you brought my horses at the very least.’

‘No.’ Francis was looking more and more uncomfortable. ‘I thought it best to sell them on.’

‘You what?’ Ross was astounded. He had never expected that to be the case, simply that Francis would have taken them because he was a greedy little sod and he’d always coveted everything that Ross had had, including the woman he’d been engaged to. And while Elizabeth was no great loss to him, his horses were. 

‘They were sold.’ Francis was starting to look panicky. ‘You can always buy more, Ross. I hear that you’ve done very well for yourself.’ 

Ross bit back a remark and settled for a smirk. 

‘And now we come to it.’ He made a play of looking at his watch. ‘It took less than ten minutes.’

‘Ross.’ Francis was doing his best to sound stern. ‘You have a duty to the company and to your family.’ He wasn’t quite able to hide his desperation and now Ross realised just how much trouble he must be in. Not only had he come to the house but he was also risking Ross’ wrath just by having this conversation and they had barely exchanged unpleasantries. 

‘Just how much do you owe?’ he asked and Francis went white.

‘I don’t know what you mean.’ he stammered but Ross was having none of it. 

‘You sold my horses.’ he said. ‘I’ve also been having a look around and my memory is nowhere near as bad as you would hope it is.’ He fixed Francis with a look that went right through him. ‘There are things missing from this house. Small things, things that Jud has probably not noticed, but I did. I wonder what a proper inventory would turn up. I am pretty sure that the terms of my father’s will left everything to me, so that would count as theft.’

‘Ross.’ Francis protested. ‘You cannot be serious. I am a Poldark, just like you. I would never steal from my own family, not that it could even be called that.’

‘No, Francis.’ Ross replied, his anger now running ice cold. ‘You are nothing like me. Now, I shall say this once and once only. I am not giving you any money. I was dead serious when I told our fathers that I wanted no part in the company before I went to France. I also believe that they both deliberately cut me off from that side of things because I had chosen to enlist. I have made my own way without them and I earned my own money through my own labours. I have no need of Poldark Mining, and I will be damned before I bankroll your ineptitude.’ 

‘It would be a loan only.’ Francis was now clearly so desperate he was willing to bargain. ‘I just need something to get us through to the summer.’ His face hardened. ‘And you have plenty. Those diamonds you found have been very profitable.’

‘I see I am not the only one who’s done my research.’ Ross said. ‘Yes, I have been lucky. You, however, had no need of luck. Everything was handed to you and you’ve still managed to destroy it in only five years.’ He shook his head. ‘No. You’ll get no help from me. Now get the hell out of my house.’ With that he turned on his heel, leaving a spluttering Francis in the drawing room. He saw Jud coming towards him and threw a derisive glance over his shoulder. 

‘See him out.’ he instructed. ‘I’m going to find Demelza.’

‘Miss Carne is still in the study, sir.’ Jud was now grinning and Ross wondered if he’d been eavesdropping. 

Ross went up the stairs and found her exactly where he’d left her. She had her hat off and he was able to appreciate the fiery tones, knowing without a doubt that it more than matched her temper. She looked up and saw him.

‘If you don’t mind me saying, Mr Poldark, your father left a right ruddy mess.’ she said and Ross chuckled. 

‘You seem to be making some progress, though.’ he remarked as he looked at the neat piles se had laid on every available surface. ‘I was wondering if you can write contracts?’

‘What sort of contract?’ Demelza asked and he nodded at her. 

‘Employment.’ he replied. ‘I’ll need one for you and for Miss Silver and the boys. I would also appreciate you making copies that I can use as I need. I’ll need to hire more staff and you’ll be in charge of keeping those records.’

‘Of course.’ Demelza replied. ‘I shall start that as soon as I am finished here.’ 

‘Excellent.’ Ross said and left her, moving across the house to the west wing and to his bedroom. 

Once inside he closed and locked the door and went to the wardrobe. Jud had placed the locked strongbox on one of the shelves and Ross took it down. He took a small key on a chain from around his neck and unlocked it. Inside was a substantial amount of money, his medals and his pistol. 

Ross counted out what he had left, which was in the region of two hundred pounds. He would need to buy a horse if he was to get around the estate and he had a plan forming in his mind, one that he could put into play the following day, but first he needed some more information. He locked and replaced the strongbox and went to the window to look out at the sea. It was grey today, but still beautiful and Ross let his mind drift as he plotted and planned what he was going to do. 

He would have to tread carefully. It was no easy feat to earn someone’s trust in the manner he sought and Ross was aware that he would be in a position of power. He could just compel the young man to do as he wished, but Ross did not want that. He wanted someone to submit to him willingly, and not because he offered them money or security, but it would be a place to start. He could earn the boy’s trust by giving him that which he probably craved above all else - care for his mother who was in no way able to care for herself. 

Ross thought about the situation and then smiled. He knew exactly what he had to do. He went and rang for Jud and he soon appeared, looking tickled pink. 

‘Well, he’s gone.’ he chuckled. ‘I don’t know what you said to him, sir, but it worked a treat. He took off like his backside was on fire.’

‘That’s very good to hear.’ Ross turned back to the window. ‘I have something to ask you, Jud. Are you aware of anyone else on the estate?’

‘No, sir?’ Now Jud looked surprised. ‘Why do you ask?’

‘I went down to the keeper’s cottage today.’ Ross replied. ‘We have trespassers.’

‘Really?’ Jud frowned. ‘Who?’

‘I was hoping you could tell me.’ Ross kept his voice deceptively casual. ‘A woman, about Prudie’s age and a boy. He looked to be in his late teens.’ 

‘That’s not a lot to go on.’ Jud grumbled. 

‘The woman is sick.’ Ross said. ‘Her chest. I was thinking maybe a family who’d been evicted. Perhaps from one of the neighbouring farms.’ He saw a flicker of recognition on Jud’s face. ‘What is it?’

‘I shouldn’t be speaking out of turn.’ Jud replied. ‘But the Warleggan’s have had a bit of a clear out.’

‘When?’ Ross asked and Jud shrugged. 

‘Last summer.’ He sounded scornful. ‘Cary Warleggan put George in charge of things and he wanted only people he can get the most out of. There were a few families he let go, but only one that I can’t account for.’

‘And they would be?’ Ross waited patiently for Jud to get to the point. He could be rather obtuse at times. 

‘The Hawkins family.’ Jud said. ‘Rose and Jim were down in Long Cottages as Rose’s husband didn’t make it back after the war. Rose has been sick an awful lot and she couldn’t work up at the house anymore. Jim is only a lad, eighteen this November past. He was working in the stables but Warleggan wanted to get rid of him because the boy gave him cheek after he beat one of his hunters for throwing him.’ He made a face. ‘That and the fact that he gets no work out of Rose was the perfect excuse to throw them out.’

‘What does the Hawkins boy look like?’ Ross asked, smiling to himself.

‘Fair hair, bit on the small side but sturdy for it.’ Jud answered. ‘Far too clever for his own good. A good man with horses by all accounts, has a natural way with them.’

The second he said the words, Ross had all the confirmation he needed. 

‘Thank you, Jud.’ He gave him a nod that said he was dismissed. 

Jud left, and he moved about the room, and then went to rearrange his things, unpacking the bag he’d bought and told Jud not to touch. It couldn’t hold his attention, however, and Ross finally gave up and went to planning far more pleasant matters. He dug around in the top drawer of the chest of drawers in the corner and came out with a notebook, then fished out his mechanical pencil from his bag that was now hanging up in the wardrobe and went to sit down by the fireplace.

His first thought was for the house. It was in dire need of repair and refurbishment and Ross started by making a list of the works he planned to have undertaken. The next was for his transformation into a country gentleman. Then there was the matter of more staff. The adverts Jud had placed were for the bare essentials, and he still had vacancies to fill. 

That complete, he thought about the boy in the woods and mused about what he might need should he manage to come to an agreeable arrangement with him. He already had some things he had collected in his travels, but there were other more permanent fixtures he would like to acquire. There was a company in London who would make what he needed and assured him of complete discretion and Ross made a note to call on them when he was next in town. 

Pleased with the amount of progress he’d made, he got up and stretched and rang for Jud again. All the thinking had made him hungry and now there was a well-stocked pantry to be had, Ross intended to take advantage of it.


	4. A Meeting and A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for them to meet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me? Excellent XDDDD Silly boys don't know what's about to hit them.

Ross woke early the next morning, feeling full of determination. He got up, washed and dressed and went downstairs just as Jud was starting to light the fires. 

‘You’re up early, sir.’ he remarked and Ross nodded. 

‘I have something to attend to.’ he said. ‘Please tell Prudie that there will be two more for breakfast.’ 

Ignoring Jud’s questioning look, Ross went downstairs and out into the cold, shrugging into his coat. He went straight to the pathway to the cottage and marched along purposefully. He’d thought about the proposal he had in mind for much of the evening, an unexpected excitement bubbling up inside him at the thought of what he would be doing. Now he was taking that first step, although he had no idea what his reception would be once he got there. 

Still it was enough to make Ross feel more cheerful than he had in days and he started whistling as he made his way through the trees and in the direction of what would hopefully become a fruitful new arrangement.

******

The morning was cold and Jim’s first thought was for wood. He rolled over on the thin pallet he slept on, the chill from the floor well seeped into his bones and forced himself to sit up. He gave Rose a quick glance, pleased to see that she was still sleeping. It had been a bad night for her, the coughing fits relentless and draining her of any energy she had. 

Jim stretched to work the kinks out of his back and shoulders and then reached for his boots. He pulled them on and laced them up, contemplating what he’d have to do that day and not liking it one bit. He’d not wanted to have to take Rose from the cottage, desperately hoping he’d be able to find a situation where he could keep her with him. They had no other family and being separated from her was not something he wished to do.

Rose turned over in her sleep, making a soft wheezing noise, and Jim was instantly on alert. He listened to her and then, satisfied that she was all right, got up and went to the door, letting himself out quietly. He’d been lucky enough to find an axe in the cottage when they had first arrived and he went to split some of the logs that he had stored under the eaves at the back, shivering as he went but knowing that he’d soon be hot enough. He slept in his clothes, not having anything else and also constantly aware of the need to be able to run if he needed to, and he rolled up his sleeves to stop them from becoming even grubbier than they were. 

The air was damp and Jim cast a quick glance back towards the cottage. Rose was worse, her hacking cough turning thick and sludgy in the night and he was terrified that it would go the way of pneumonia. They had nothing to pay a doctor with, having pawned everything of value in order to eat during the last six months. They were down to his father’s medals and watch and Jim would rather go hungry than sell those. It would kill Rose and she had precious little will left to live as it was. He rolled the stiffness from his shoulders. Sleeping on the floor did him no favours, but he wanted Rose to get as much sleep as she could. The cough took a lot out of her, and Jim was always listening with one ear to how she breathed. 

He set a log on the stump next to the cottage and swung the axe, splitting it cleanly, working solidly until he had a good pile of wood to take in and then took a moment to wipe the sweat from his forehead and think about the predicament he found himself in, cursing his inability to hold his tongue. 

He had never been able to abide cruelty in any form, and the bay filly George Warleggan had insisted on riding had been green and not used to such unkind handling. She had reared out of fright and pain when he’d sawed at her mouth and Jim had seen the way the corners were torn when she’d returned. He’d nursed her as best he’d could but when George had come and taken a whip to the terrified creature, Jim had lost control and sworn at him, shoving him away and getting between him and the horse he seemed intent on killing. 

That had only been an excuse. George had been angling to get rid of Rose for months and Jim had played right into his hands and they’d found themselves summarily dismissed before the end of the day. It had taken a week of sleeping rough for them to stumble across the cottage on the Poldark estate and old Joshua Poldark had let almost everyone go by that stage and so the place was just standing empty. It had allowed them to survive through winter but now the news that the heir apparent had returned meant that they would have to leave and he was right back to worrying about the future again. 

He was so absorbed in his concerns that he didn’t hear a thing until it was too late. 

‘Good morning.’ The voice was clipped, deep, and beautifully modulated. 

Jim wheeled around, his stomach sinking right down to the bottom of his boots as he saw the man standing behind him, before he started staring. It was very difficult not to. For one thing the man was strikingly handsome in spite of the scar that ran down his face, his dark hair neatly cut and his hazel eyes sharp as he looked Jim over from head to toe. He was dressed for hunting, the brown suit and emerald green tie setting off his colouring perfectly and a gun that probably cost more than Jim could make in a year cradled over his arm, his hair a mess of dark curls up top from the damp air. He made Jim’s breathing catch and not just out of fear. The man was by far the most handsome he’d ever seen and, while Jim had long learned to hide his attraction to other men, this was far easier said than done at this particular instance. He was torn, half of him ready to run away and half wanting to just stand and stare at those dark eyes all day. 

‘I think that you might want to put the axe down.’ The man was smiling at him now, a little thing that wasn’t much more than a quirk of his beautifully shaped mouth. ‘I don’t fancy being mortally wounded first thing in the morning. Especially by someone who’s not only been trespassing, but also poaching on my land.’

Now Jim was knew who he was. 

‘I’m sorry, Mr Poldark.’ he replied. ‘But it’s just we had nowhere else to go.’ It took a second to realise he’d forgotten himself and then gave himself a horrified internal kick. ‘Sir.’

The quirk threatened to become something else and then was replaced by a stern glance. 

‘I could have you arrested.’ Poldark said and now Jim’s heart started to race. 

‘I know, sir.’ he replied. ‘But if you’ll be kind enough to just let us go we will be gone by sundown and never come back.’

‘Your mother’s very sick, isn’t she?’ Poldark asked and now Jim blinked in surprise. 

‘Yes, sir.’ He couldn’t help a quick glance at the cottage. ‘Her chest, sir.’

Poldark nodded and then looked right at him and Jim found himself transfixed by those dark eyes. 

‘Bring her up to the house when she’s awake and able to come.’ he instructed. ‘Yourself as well. You both look like you could do with a proper meal and the rabbits are no doubt extremely thin at this time of year.’

‘Sir?’ Jim was at a complete loss. 

‘The house, Hawkins.’ Poldark repeated, his voice tinged with what sounded like amusement. ‘I’m sure you’ll be able to find it.’ Now his dark eyes gave Jim a considering look and Jim had the distinct feeling he was being measured. ‘I have a proposition for you.’

With that, Poldark turned and walked back into the trees, leaving Jim gaping after him. 

He nearly fell over himself as he made a break for the cottage, throwing the door open and finding Rose at the window, still in her nightdress and with her shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She turned to look at him, her light eyes so like his now filled with concern and more than a little bit fearful. 

‘I heard voices.’ she said. ‘Was that him?’

‘It was.’ Jim moved to look out the window with her, but Poldark was gone from view. 

‘Well?’ Rose asked. ‘What happened?’

That made Jim stop and frown. 

‘He told us to come and have breakfast at the house.’ he replied and the ludicrous nature of the exchange that had just happened suddenly sunk in. ‘He said he has a proposition for me.’

‘Well, if that don’t beat all.’ Rose looked back out the window. ‘I don’t know what to say.’

 

‘Neither do I.’ Jim mused and then gave her a stern look. ‘You shouldn’t be out of bed.’

‘We shouldn’t be here at all.’ Rose countered and then went into a fit of coughing. Jim caught her and guided her back to the bed, going to fill a glass with water from the jug and bringing it to her. Rose drank some and the cough quietened. She looked at him and handed back the glass. Jim took it and went to pour her more water, coming back and sitting next to her. 

‘We could leave now.’ he suggested, watching her clutch the glass. ‘Take what we can.’ 

‘No.’ Rose sighed. ‘If he had wanted to do us any harm, he would have bought the police with him.’ She looked towards the window. ‘Perhaps he has heard about our predicament. You know how people gossip in this part of the world.’

‘Do you think so?’ Jim chewed on a nail and looked hopeful. ‘He might need a groom.’

‘That may well be.’ Rose replied. ‘One of the reasons I suggested we come here was because I heard from one of the housemaids that Joshua Poldark was letting everyone go. If Ross Poldark has come back, he’ll be looking for staff.’

‘I hope so.’ Jim said. ‘It would certainly help matters.’

‘Well, if we are expected for breakfast, than I better get ready.’ Rose got up. ‘And you need to put on your clean shirt.’

Jim nodded. He had one that Rose washed each night for him to wear in his search for work so that he would presentable to prospective employers. He shrugged out of his braces and stripped off the one he was wearing and gave himself a quick wash down before putting on the clean one. Rose had gone into the back room to dress, and she came out in her best dress, tying her apron over it and then gathering up her shawl. 

‘Hair and face. And make sure your nails are clean.’ she instructed and Jim smiled to himself as he finished straightening himself up. 

He followed her outside, putting his cap on and offering her his arm. Rose took it, leaning on him as they started their walk up towards the house. 

*********

Ross got back in the highest of spirits. 

It had gone better than he had ever thought. For one thing, the Hawkins boy hadn’t even so much as blinked at his order to come and get food from the house. 

The other was that Ross had had a chance to really get a good look at him up close, and what he’d seen surpassed anything he’d anticipated. Jim Hawkins was not just comely, he trod the line between boy and man perfectly. His face had the sharp lines of manhood, coupled with the delicacy of someone just coming out of his teens. Ross had been entranced by those light eyes, the sea-water shade matching the dark gold hair to perfection. 

He had heard the sound of an axe striking wood and when he’d seen Hawkins bringing it down, Ross had been a little shocked at the way he handled it. He’d been so taken with his notion of Hawkins being young, that he’d failed to appreciate that he was no doubt physically stronger than he appeared and his eyes had been drawn to where Hawkins had rolled up his sleeves on well-shaped forearms and the strong hands that gripped the axe handle. 

The truth was that Jim Hawkins was altogether perfect for what he wanted. It was almost as if he’d been made to Ross’ exact specifications and then his mind had cast back to seeing him climb naked from the stream and Ross had known that he had to have him at all costs, even if the boy turned out not to share his tastes and Ross had to settle for him simply being an employee. 

Now he was more than prepared to offer anything the boy wanted, but he had a feeling that what he was going to consider would be more than enough. He would offer Hawkins a position as his companion. It was not an unusual thing to have one such person to accompany him on his travels and act as both employee and friend. He had no doubt that Hawkins would see nothing out of the ordinary in the offer and accept it readily, especially considering his need for work. In exchange he would have an allowance and Ross would throw in the cottage down at the cove for his mother, with a nurse to look after her. 

Besides, if the boy had been spirited enough to defy his station and training to stand up for his principles, then Ross knew that he probably wouldn’t give a fig for convention. The fact that it had been Warleggan gave him sympathy for what the boy had done. God knew, he had no time for the man either. George was another of those upwardly mobile boys who had been admitted to his school for reasons for finance rather than breeding, and he and Ross had had more than one run-in during their time as children. 

He walked into the kitchen and found Prudie at the stove. 

‘You really should use the side door.’ she admonished and Ross chuckled. 

‘Did Jud tell you?’ he asked and she nodded. 

‘Yes, sir.’ she replied. ‘But he didn’t say who exactly was coming.’

‘Two visitors, Prudie.’ Ross marched past. ‘That’s all you need to know. When they arrive, feed the woman and show the boy in to the drawing room. I want to have a word with him.’ 

He left the room and went down to the drawing room. Jud was there, dusting in that leisurely way of his. 

‘Master Ross.’ he said by way of greeting. ‘Did you complete your errand?’

‘I did.’ Ross said, going over to the fire and warming his hands. ‘Tell me, what newspapers can we get in this charmingly rural part of the country?’ He didn’t bother to hide his sarcasm, and got a chiding look from Jud for it. 

‘I can order in the Times for you, sir.’ he replied. 

‘Good.’ Ross glanced at him over his shoulder. ‘And bring in breakfast for two, while you’re at it.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jud repeated. ‘You’ll need to get a footman though, if you want the cleaning and the serving done.’ His tone was meaningful and Ross smiled. 

‘Of course.’ He sat back in his chair, taking out his cigarette case and lighting one. Jud huffed and brought him an ashtray from a small table close by. ‘And you can bring in my coffee now.’ 

Jud muttered as he left the room and Ross chuckled under his breath. 

Now all he had to do was wait. 

*******

By the time they got to the slope leading up to the house, Rose was breathing heavily and leaning on Jim for support. Jim took her weight and fretted, even as she told him not to. 

They came to the yard at the back of the house and Jim saw that there was some activity going on. Two young men, one about his own age and one younger, were at the stables working, stopping to watch them pass, and he felt his heart sink a little. His thoughts of Poldark taking him on as a groom evaporated and now he was right back at the beginning. Perhaps this whole thing was simply a way to torment them further, to hold the chance of having a steady income and settled life just out of reach as punishment for them trespassing. 

There was a woman at the kitchen door, round and cheerful looking and she smiled as they approached. 

‘Good morning.’ she said and came to meet them, her face immediately creasing in concern when she saw Rose. ‘Oh, you poor thing. Come in.’ 

Jim and Rose exchanged looks. This was turning out to be even stranger than either of them had been prepared for. They followed the woman into the house and she gestured at the table. 

‘Sit your mother down there, young man.’ She squinted at him. ‘You’re a short little thing.’

‘I’m still growing.’ Jim found himself retorting as he helped Rose sit down, and she chuckled. 

‘At least you’ve got spirit. You’ll fit in around here.’ She addressed herself to Rose. ‘I’m Prudie Paynter, the head cook.’

‘Rose Hawkins.’ Rose replied. ‘This is my son, James.’ She shifted to get comfortable. ‘This is very kind of Mr Poldark, but we are not quite sure what we are doing here.’

‘Who can tell with him.’ Prudie chuckled. ‘He’s an odd one, Mr Poldark, but he’s honourable and he wouldn’t have asked you here with ill intentions.’ 

‘Well, that’s good to know.’ Rose replied. She took the cup of tea Prudie had brought over to her and smiled gratefully. Prudie returned it and then then looked at Jim. 

‘Well, go on you.’ she instructed. ‘Mr Poldark wants to see you in the drawing room.’ She smiled at the way Jim looked at Rose. ‘Don’t you fret about your mam. I’ll give her a good breakfast and you can go and conduct your business with Mr Poldark.’ 

‘I don’t know where to go.’ Jim replied, now feeling completely out of his depth. 

‘That’s all right, lad.’ A voice came from the doorway and Jim saw an older man standing there, wearing the suit of a butler, a silver watch chain at his waist. ‘You just come with me.’ His blue eyes were shrewd when they looked him over. ‘You’re not exactly dressed for it, but you’ll do I suppose.’

Jim threw one last confused look at Rose and then followed the butler from the room. He was led down the service passage and then out into a hall where the butler turned and spoke to him. 

‘Now, he’ll have questions for you, lad.’ he said. ‘You answer them honestly mind, and he’ll treat you fairly.’ 

‘Excuse me, sir.’ Jim minded his manners, knowing that the butler was the one person he needed to get on the good side of if he was to have any chance here. ‘But I really don’t know why I’m here.’

‘Well, don’t look at me boy.’ the man chuckled. ‘And don’t call me sir. I’m Mr Paynter.’

‘Yes, Mr Paynter.’ Jim replied immediately. 

They got to a door and Jud opened it and gestured for him to go inside. Jim hesitated and then stepped through the door. 

The room was airy and light, even in the winter sun. There was a fire in the grate and he desperately wanted to go and warm himself. It felt like he’d been cold for years, but he stood and took off his cap and waited to be acknowledged. 

The man he’d seen was at a table by the window, a cup of coffee at his elbow and a stack of letters in front of him. He looked up and fixed Jim with those hypnotic dark eyes, and there was the flutter of butterflies in his stomach once again. 

Ross Poldark gave him that same crooked smile from before and beckoned him closer. 

‘I am glad to see you came.’ His voice was low and full of something that made Jim’s pulse pick up. 

‘Yes, sir.’ He didn’t know what else to say but he moved closer and then he saw that the table was set for two. ‘I didn’t mean to disturb you, sir.’

Ross glanced down at the table and smiled properly this time. It was surprisingly sunny and Jim couldn’t help noticing that he had slightly crooked front teeth. That made Ross seem more human and he relaxed a little. 

‘You’re not disturbing anything.’ He gestured to the chair opposite. ‘Please.’ 

Jim was now utterly bemused by the entire situation. 

‘Me?’ He was now convinced that Ross Poldark was either mad or having a grand joke at his expense. 

‘Yes, Mr Hawkins.’ Ross replied. ‘I am most certainly referring to you.’

Jim hesitated and then moved slowly to take the seat he was being invited to. He sat on the edge, trying hard to not show his nervousness. 

‘Now, I believe your name is James.’ Ross said and he looked up and then quickly looked away. It was hard to keep focused when he looked at that face. 

‘It is, sir.’ he replied. ‘But most call me Jim.’

‘Jim.’ Ross nodded. ‘I think I prefer that. Now, shall I tell you what I have in mind?’

‘Yes, if you please sir.’ Jim wanted to fidget, but he knew it would give himself away and so he settled for gripping his cap tightly in both hands. 

Ross studied him for a moment and then sat back. 

‘How long have you and your mother been at the cottage?’ he asked. 

‘Since August last, sir.’ Jim replied. ‘We needed a place to winter.’

‘Of course.’ Ross looked up as the door to the drawing room opened. ‘Ah, this will be breakfast.’ 

The butler came through, a tray in his hands and Jim made to get up, starting when Ross spoke to him.

‘Sit down.’ he instructed. ‘I invited you to have breakfast with me, if I recall.’

Jim was shocked and sat back down immediately. He watched as Jud set the tray down and placed the food on the table. There was bacon, sausage, black pudding and scrambled eggs on the plate in front of him and Jim was instantly transfixed. Like most boys his age, he was constantly hungry and the lack of food in the past six months had been hard on him. In summer he’d been able to make the most of the natural bounty to be had from the woods, but the winter had not been kind. 

‘Is that all, sir?’ The butler was now waiting and Ross dismissed him with a wave of his hand, his eyes still fixed on Jim. 

‘Thank you, Jud.’ he said. ‘I’ll ring for anything else.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jud left the way he’d come, closing the door behind him. 

********

In the kitchen Rose was at the table as Prudie made another pot of tea and bought it to the table.

‘Now, you get stuck into that and I’ll bring you some breakfast.’ she said and Rose poured herself a cup of tea, her hands shaking slightly from nerves. She glanced towards the door and Prudie followed her eyes. 

Don’t fret, love.’ she said, bringing two plates to the table. ‘Master Ross is a good man. I’ve known him since he was a boy.’

‘I can’t understand why we’re here.’ Rose replied, taking a spoonful of sugar for her tea. She smiled gratefully at Prudie when the eggs and bacon were put down in front of her. ‘Thank you so much. It seems an age since I had this.’

‘Well, he’s not one to mince words or do anything that he didn’t see fit. If he’d wanted you off this estate, he would have run you off himself. My guess, is that he’s seen fit to offer your boy a post.’ Prudie said.

‘Would he really?’ Rose looked hopeful. ‘Oh, that would be wonderful. Jim would do anything to get back to work.’

The door to the kitchen opened and Jud came in with the now empty tray. Prudie directed him to sit and eat and then joined them herself. 

********

In the drawing room, Jim watched as Ross poured the coffee and held out one of the cups to him. He reached out hesitantly, taking it in both hands. He was mindful of the delicacy of the china but also of how his hands were shaking and the last thing he wanted to do was drop it. He put it down carefully and then watched to see what Ross would do, noting the two lumps of sugar and drop of milk that Ross doctored his own with. When they were nudged in his direction, he did the same, stirring carefully to avoid scraping the spoon against the cup. 

Ross was already sipping his and Jim, in spite of his hesitance, could not resist the smell of the coffee and raised his cup, sipping tentatively and then having to bite back the little noise that single taste elicited. The coffee was strong and rich and it was wonderful after months of drinking stream water and what little tea they could afford. 

He looked up and saw those unfathomable dark eyes watching him closely. For some reason known only to his body, Jim felt heat rise in his cheeks. Ross’ stare was so direct and so intense that it completely unsettled him. It didn’t help that now he could see how damnably attractive the man was, could smell his aftershave and admire his beautifully shaped hands as they held the coffee cup.   
Ross seemed to notice his discomfort and smiled reassuringly. It was such a lovely smile and it set Jim a little at ease for surely a man that smiled at him like that could mean him no harm. 

‘Eat.’ he directed. ‘Before it gets cold and Prudie scolds us both for wasting good bacon.’

Jim watched him pick up his cutlery and then followed his suit. The first bite was utterly delicious, and he noticed that there was a definite gleam of approval in Ross’ eyes. That gave Jim confidence to continue and he started eating steadily, the very fact that he was able to eat what amounted to real food making him keep his head down until he was done and the plate was empty. It felt good to feel close to full for the first time in months and he sighed softly and then realised he was probably behaving inappropriately. He laid his cutlery down as he’d been taught and put his hands in his lap. He would have dearly loved to ask for more, but that was completely out of the question, especially considering that Ross was still not finished.

To Jim’s surprise, he nodded at the basket of toast and pot of jam. 

‘Please, help yourself.’ he said and the wave of gratitude Jim felt quite knocked the air out of him. 

‘Thank you, sir.’ He could barely bring himself to speak and this time the smile was gentle. 

‘You’ve been living in not very pleasant circumstances.’ he said, the deep baritone sounding oddly comforting. ‘I would imagine you’re probably very hungry and I have a full pantry. If you would like more, I can ring for Jud.’

‘No.’ It came out a little forceful than he meant it to. Jim would never have dreamed of taking such liberties. He steadied himself and tried again. ‘It’s very kind of you, Mr Poldark, but this is more than enough.’

He waited a second and then reached for a piece of toast and Ross went back to eating at that leisurely pace he affected. Jim buttered the toast and then took a spoonful of jam, seeing it was strawberry and smiling completely instinctively. It was his favourite, and he couldn’t help feeling a little burst of happiness at this simplest of pleasures. 

‘Good boy.’ The words made him look up and now Jim saw something burning in Ross’ eyes. This time, he was affected in a completely different way. It felt like heat rising in his chest, wrapping itself around his heart and making it jump like a spring hare. He dropped his head, concentrating too hard on the toast, biting into it and this time being completely unable to stop the sound he made.

He heard a soft huff of laughter and Jim raised his eyes to see that brilliant smile was back. He chewed and swallowed and replied with a sheepish one of his own.

‘It’s good.’ He could hear he sounded defensive but Ross simply looked at him. 

‘You can have as much as you want.’ he replied. ‘Then, when you are satisfied, we can have our little talk.’

********

In the kitchen, Rose was eating and watching as Prudie and Jud bickered across the table in the manner of long married couples everywhere. It made her long for the days when she and Rob had done the same and before she knew it, tears were pouring down her face. 

‘Oh, pet.’ Prudie was now up and coming to sit next to her, taking her hand and squeezing it. ‘It’ll be all right.’ 

‘I’m sorry.’ Rose sniffed and fished out her handkerchief, dabbing at her eyes. ‘It’s just…’ She trailed off and Prudie threw Jud a meaningful look across the table. 

‘Why don’t you go see if Master Ross is ready for you to clear.’ she said 

‘He hasn’t rung.’ Jud muttered and then, when the silent look Prudie gave him got too much, he glanced between them, finally getting the message ‘Aye, I’ll go have a look.’ 

He got up and left the kitchen without another word. Prudie poured another cup of tea and placed it in front of her. 

‘He’s a good sort.’ she said, her voice full of affection. ‘He can be a dopey old fool though.’ She gave Rose a sympathetic smile. ‘When did you lose him?’

‘1915.’ Rose replied. ‘He was with the BEF. Jim was only ten when he was killed.’

‘Poor little mite.’ Prudie took her hand again. ‘And it can’t have been easy for you, a widow and having to raise a boy alone.’

‘It’s why I went to work for the Warleggans.’ Rose sniffed. ‘I knew they were terrible people to keep house for, but I was desperate and they took me on even though I was a labourer’s wife.’ She heaved a sigh. ‘I needed the work and a home for Jim and when he was old enough he went to the stables.’

‘We heard something of what happened.’ Prudie told her. ‘It was a bad business all round by all accounts.’

‘He’s so proud.’ Rose shook her head. ‘And as stubborn as the day is long. There’s so much of his father in him. If he’d only apologised, we might still be there.’

‘I doubt that.’ Prudie replied. ‘I have heard bad things about the Warleggan’s.’ Her dark eyes were now smouldering. ‘There’s been more than one housemaid that’s had to leave service in the family way from that house.’

Rose looked up at her, her face falling. 

‘I know.’ Her voice dropped to a whisper. ‘I counted myself lucky that I wasn’t among their number. But then there was that business with the horse and George Warleggan and Jim is not one to disregard his principles lightly. He doesn’t have a cruel bone in his body and what George did was appalling.’

‘Well, you are a saint for staying as long as you did.’ Prudie declared. 

‘I had to.’ Rose replied. ‘I had hoped to let Jim continue at school, see him become more than what his father and I were. It just did not seem to work out that way.’ She looked at Prudie and her blue eyes were shiny with tears. ‘We would never have trespassed unless we were desperate and we were. Jim looked for work after, but Warleggan had blacklisted him and not a single place around here would even see him. He’s been going further and further afield but still no luck. We had nowhere else to go and the cottage was empty. All my people are dead and so are Rob’s. We are all we have.’ She welled up again and Prudie made a sympathetic noise. 

‘Well, you’re here now.’ she declared. ‘Master Ross will look after you both. I shouldn’t wonder if he’s offering Jim a post as we speak. He’s not one for following the social order, if you take my meaning, and his history with Warleggan isn’t the most friendly. Anything that would be a slap in the face for him, would please Master Ross greatly.’

That made Rose give her a watery smile. 

‘I certainly hope so.’ she replied. 

********

Ross sat and watched the young man across from him, hiding a smile behind his hand as Jim pretty much demolished all the toast in the basket. He was pleased to see how he was conducting himself in an unusual situation and found him to be both pleasant and pleasing to look at in the extreme.

Up this close he could now see details, things like the light scattering of freckles across Jim’s nose and under his eyes, the way his dimples flickered in and out and the thick blond lashes that fringed those extraordinary eyes, their colours constantly shifting like ocean water. He was truly one of the loveliest creatures Ross had ever seen. He’d also been pleased by the way Jim had taken his lead in how to behave and what to do. It bode very well for future training. There were some things that needed to be righted, like the way Jim had held his knife, making Ross’ hands itch to lean over and gently correct him. Still, there would be plenty of time to teach him and Ross knew he’d be extremely willing to work with such promise as that he saw in front of him. He imagined what he could teach the boy, how he could shape him, and felt a surge of excitement at the prospect that quite took his breath away. 

He was touched by the boy’s predicament. Jim’s face had lit up when he’d been presented with breakfast and the fact that he’d eaten his way through half a loaf of bread told Ross that he was in need of nurturing. It had made protectiveness flare up inside him and the tiny noise Jim had let out when he’d first started eating and then again when Ross had given him leave to continue had pulled at his heart. He found himself wondering how close they had been to the edge, both Jim and his mother. 

Jim was now finished eating and on his second cup of coffee and there was more colour in his face. Ross was happy that he also seemed far more relaxed, that was until Jud came into the room.   
‘I have come to clear, sir.’ he said and Ross saw how Jim immediately tensed up. He had no doubt that the boy was probably discomforted by the fact that he knew he was in a subordinate position and his upbringing and training were bridling against the fact that he was being waited on. 

‘Thank you, Jud.’ He sat back and waited for the butler to leave again, taking out his cigarette case and offering it to Jim. He saw the little bit of hesitation and then the shy way Jim took one. He leaned over to light it for him, and their eyes met for just a moment. 

To Ross’ surprise, Jim went red. That made him even more delighted, realising that here was a boy who had none of the airs that a London boy would have had. He would never become fat or spoilt, taking Ross for everything he had and becoming greedier for more. Ross wanted more than just a plaything. He wanted someone to be at his side, sharing things with him and as much an equal as a companion. He wanted someone to hunt with, to ride with and to travel with, someone who wouldn’t blanch at the mention of trekking through Asia or South America and who would be up to the physical rigours his life had brought before he’d been pressed into coming back to England. 

There was also a wariness that lingered about the boy, and Ross was curious as to what had made him like that. 

‘Tell me what you did at the Warleggans.’ he asked and Jim jumped a little, his light eyes now startled. Then he composed himself and answered. 

‘I was a groom, sir.’ He was now more confident when he spoke. Ross watched him inhale on the cigarette, his eyes fixed on that lush mouth that spoke of all kinds of wicked promises. ‘I had charge of Mr Warleggan’s hunters.’ 

‘You know horses then?’ He wanted to see if that brought out anything and Jim lifted his chin, a flash of pride on his face.

‘I do, sir.’ he said. ‘I can break and train them and I ride well. I can tell good stock from bad and won’t steer you wrong on that account.’

‘Excellent.’ Ross replied. ‘As you no doubt saw, I have two grooms but no horses. Their experience is limited and I would not trust them to assist me in purchasing new mounts. I would appreciate your assistance in that matter.’ He gave Jim a considering look. ‘Can you read and write?’

‘I can, sir.’ Jim replied. His face had that same look of excitement on it that it had had when he’d seen the food in front of him and it completely endeared him to Ross. ‘I’m a hard worker, sir. You would not be sorry for taking me on.’

‘No.’ Ross smiled. ‘But from what I hear, you also have a rather strong opinion about things. Isn’t that what got you dismissed from the Warleggans?’

He was surprised to see a flash of anger in those blue-green eyes. 

‘George Warleggan is a bastard.’ Jim’s voice was venomous. ‘That horse was green, unschooled. I told him he’d break her and he ignored me and then beat her when she threw him.’ He sat up straight and the defiance in his face was breathtaking. ‘I don’t regret a single thing I said or did and I would do it again.’ Then he seemed to remember himself. ‘Sir.’

It was that single moment that made Ross realise that he had found just what he was looking for. 

‘In that case, I would be delighted to offer you a position.’ He crushed out his cigarette and smiled at the way Jim seemed to be taken aback by what he’d said. 

‘Sir? Thank you, but I still don’t know what exactly you are offering me.’ he said, the wariness coming back.

‘I need a companion, Hawkins.’ Ross explained. ‘I need someone who is not afraid of speaking his mind, who is well versed enough to assist me and who will be able to keep up with the pace of life I set myself.’ He grinned at the frown he was now getting. ‘Do you have any idea what I am talking about?’

‘Not really, sir.’ Jim admitted. ‘I am not trained to be a valet.’

‘You won’t be my valet. ’ Ross replied. ‘You will be far more than that, if you’ll allow me to educate you. Think of yourself as the male equivalent of what a lady’s companion would be. You’ll be providing me with conversation, companionship and advice should I need it.’ He gave Jim a lazy smile as he pondered all the delicious possibilities. ‘In return you shall live here with me, receive a fair allowance and I shall also make sure your mother is well provided for with every comfort that she requires, including a nurse to see to her care.’

That was enough to stop Jim dead. His eyes widened in shock and then he suddenly smiled. It was a glorious heartfelt smile, so dazzling in its beauty that Ross thought he could have been lost in it for hours if he had been allowed to. 

‘Truly?’ he asked and Ross nodded. 

‘If you would be happy to accept my terms.’ He felt his own stomach lurch pleasantly. ‘I fear that I may be a demanding employer.’

‘I can do a good job, sir.’ Jim was now frighteningly earnest. ‘You will not be disappointed with me.’

‘No.’ Ross replied. ‘I am sure I won’t.’ He got up. ‘Now I need to go find my secretary and have her draw up your contract after I shall show you around.’ 

Jim got up and followed him from the table and out into the hall. Ross went upstairs and he came with him, walking at his heels. 

At the top of the stairs, Ross led him down to the room that was just across from the one he occupied. He opened the door and went in. Jim came with him, looking around him like a child in a sweet shop at the size of the room. It was one of the guest rooms, but it had its own bathroom and views of the sea, although it was nowhere near as fine as the one Ross occupied. It was simply furnished with a bed and several pieces of furniture in dark wood, including a desk. The decor was unfussy and Ross could see that Jim was pleased with it.

‘This will be your room.’ he stated and watched Jim’s face change yet again. It was wonderful how incapable he was of hiding what he was feeling. 

‘My room?’ He looked at Ross, disbelief in his eyes. ‘I won’t be sleeping in the servant’s quarters?’

‘No, of course not.’ Ross replied. ‘I shall want you in easy reach should I need something and as my companion you will be a step above the below stairs staff. You and Miss Carne will be on a par, but she will also be available to assist you should you need it. Now, I know that you have very little with you so we shall begin tomorrow by getting you suitably attired and groomed. You’ll need to look the part.’ He considered the boy for a moment. ‘It’s good that you are literate, but we’ll have to knock some of the country out of you, brush up your manners a little. After all, you’ll need to pass in company.’ 

Jim stopped at the bed, and then looked back at him. 

‘Why, Mr Poldark?’ he asked. ‘Why me?’

Ross met his eyes and smiled. 

‘Because I like the look of you.’ he replied and that alluring tinge of colour came back into Jim’s cheeks. ‘And because you seem intelligent enough to learn. Unfortunately most young men of my own station are frightfully dim and have no ambition to better themselves. I do not think that will be the case with you.’ 

‘No, sir.’ Jim sounded adamant. ‘That is certainly not the case.’

‘Good.’ Ross said ‘Have a look around and I shall go and get Miss Carne.’ 

He left Jim in the room and walked down to the study, opening the door and sticking his head in. Demelza was at the desk working. She looked up and saw him, her face falling into that lovely smile she had. 

‘Good morning, Mr Poldark.’ she said and Ross came in. 

‘Good morning, Miss Carne.’ He came over to the desk. ‘I trust you and Miss Silver settled in well last night.’

‘We did, thank you.’ Demelza replied. ‘Coral took the liberty of going down to the village to arrange some things I thought would be useful and get the papers arranged. I have asked her to get all the broadsheets as you will no doubt wish to keep yourself appraised of what is going on in the capital. I have also asked her to stop in and alert the post office that anything for you needs to be directed to the house.’

‘Very good.’ Ross looked over the piles of paper and saw they had diminished. ‘You seem to be making progress here.’ 

‘I have a great deal of correspondence to work through, but I think it’s mostly social.’ Demelza replied. ‘Your father did not have much in the way of business dealings in the past six months, no doubt because of his illness.’

‘No, he did not.’ Ross picked up a letter and examined it. ‘And I have no intention of being particularly social at present. I have, however, just employed a new member of staff and I would appreciate it if you could type up a letter of employment and his papers.’

‘Of course, Mr Poldark.’ Demelza replied. ‘His name?’

‘James Hawkins.’ Ross said. ‘And he’ll be employed in the capacity of my companion and with the same terms as yourself.’ 

‘I shall do that immediately.’ Demelza moved to take a sheet of paper from the box next to her on the desk. ‘Would you like me to assist him in settling in?’

‘No, I think I can manage to get him settled.’ Ross assured her. ‘I shall also require that you get in workmen to renovate the cove cottage for his mother who is currently enjoying Prudie’s hospitality down in the kitchen. Then get onto the Lady and find a first class nurse to attend to her. She’s not very well.’

‘Are you taking her on as well?’ Demelza asked and he shook his head, moving to leave. 

‘No. She is in no condition to work. Her maintenance is a condition of Mr Hawkins’ employment.’ He stopped as he got to the door. ‘Which reminds me, he’ll need a wardrobe. The things he currently possesses are best described as minimal.’ 

‘Very good, Mr Poldark.’ Demelza was scribbling everything down. ‘There is a reasonably good gentleman’s outfitter in Truro. I’ll have Coral take his measurements when she returns and telephone them through. They will no doubt be able to send some suitable things though this afternoon.’ She now looked like she wanted to say something else and Ross smiled at her. 

‘Is there something else, Miss Carne?’ he asked and Demelza pressed her lips together and then sighed. 

‘I do not wish to speak out of turn.’ she said and he chuckled. 

‘I would appreciate it if you did.’ he said. 

‘Well, it’s just that Coral’s father has had to leave his situation recently.’ she replied. ‘His employer unfortunately died and left him without employ. He’s not exactly a spring chicken and he also suffered an injury in the war so he’s not been able to find a new post.’

‘And?’ Ross grinned. ‘You were wondering if I had room for him?’

‘I was, Mr Poldark.’ Demelza confirmed. ‘He was Lord Abernathy’s valet and then followed him when he took up a commission and acted as his batman so he has a great deal of experience.’

‘And his injury?’ Ross asked. 

‘To his leg, Mr Poldark.’ Demelza told him. ‘But you can be sure that it does not impact on his work in the slightest.’

‘In that case, have him come and see me.’ Ross was looking at her intently. ‘That’s not all, is it?’

‘Well, if I may speak freely.’ Demelza replied. ‘He’s...well let us just say that Coral’s inclination did not come as a surprise to him.’

‘He has an attachment?’ Ross asked and she nodded. 

‘Another of His Lordship’s staff, Mr Poldark.’ She smiled at him. ‘He was His Lordship’s gamekeeper.’

‘Now that is a fine co-incidence.’ Ross laughed. ‘Well, in for a penny I suppose. I will see both of them in that case. I must say that meeting you has been a most worthwhile experience.’ 

‘I feel the same way.’ Demelza smiled and went back to her papers.Ross left her and walked to the room, stopping to stand in the doorway.

Jim was at the window, looking out to sea. There was just enough sunlight to burnish his hair and light up his eyes and Ross leaned against the door frame and studied him again. He was shorter, that much was true, but Jud’s assessment had been correct. Jim was sturdily built and strong looking, as one who made his living with horses would need to be. 

‘Do you like the sea?’ he asked and Jim turned around. 

‘I do, sir.’ he replied. 

‘Can you swim or sail?’ Ross took his hands out of his pockets and moved to stand next to him. Now he could accurately gauge the difference in their heights, and found it extremely pleasing. 

‘I can swim.’ Jim said. ‘But not sail.’ 

‘Then I shall teach you.’ Ross breathed in, inhaling his smell. Jim had clearly been wearing the same clothes a few days, but he didn’t smell unpleasant. There was sweat and wood smoke and forest all mixed up together. ‘You obviously ride, but have you hunted?’

‘Not formally, sir.’ Jim replied. ‘But I can jump.’ 

‘Excellent.’ Ross said. ‘I have spoken to Miss Carne and she is setting things in order. I want you to go and collect the things you and your mother have down at the cottage. I need it empty to have it fixed up for the next gamekeeper and it’s hardly a fit place for her to stay. She can stay here a short while until the cottage down in the cove is renovated and then she will be living there. She shall be in easy reach of the house and you will have leave to visit her whenever you wish.’ 

At first he thought he’d said something wrong when Jim’s face lost its happy expression. Then he realised that the boy was simply overwhelmed and felt that surge of protectiveness once more and realised that he was already in thrall to that smile. 

‘It’s just too much, sir.’ Jim was looking at him like he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming it all up. ‘I can’t ever repay you for what you are offering me.’

‘Nonsense.’ Ross was a little brusque as he tried to hide what he was feeling. ‘I have the means to make her comfortable and you will not be indebted to me.’ He looked away. ‘My mother died after a long illness. I know what it feels like to be helpless in the face of that.’

‘She died?’ Jim’s face was stricken. ‘That’s awful, sir.’

‘Yes.’ Ross nodded. ‘It took the life of my brother as well.’ He pulled himself together. ‘But that is in the past. I shall do everything I can to make sure your mother is with us for a while yet.’ 

‘Thank you sir.’ Now the sincerity in Jim’s eyes was so powerful that it almost hurt Ross to look at it. 

‘Now, let us go and give her the good news.’ He held out a hand and Jim came to move past him. Ross fell into step behind him, imagining what it would be like to reach out and catch his wrist, to pull Jim back towards him and hold him fast as he dipped his head and kissed that full mouth. It was enough to make him breathe out of time and he had to fall back a little to compose himself again before he moved on, taking the lead as they went back downstairs.


	5. Familiarisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few weeks...

Jim woke up to the sound of footsteps in the hall outside his room. He lay still for a moment, luxuriating in the bed that he could now call his own, and listened to them fade, then got up. It was more than likely Silver going to see to Ross’ clothes and run his bath. The valet, who he’d discovered was the father of the housekeeper when he’d arrived, was a kindly yet stern man and Jim had been a little afraid of him when he’d taken up his post but now they were very amicable as they shared the care of the master of Nampara. 

It was all still so new, even though he’d been in his official position a little over three weeks. Jim hadn’t been quite sure what exactly would be expected of him, but so far it had mostly entailed accompanying Ross on his errands around the estate and in his search for horses to restore his stable. That was how they spent most days and then he would sit with him during the evening, reading to him or attending to one of the many lessons Ross was giving him in how to behave correctly as befitted his new station. He had had no idea it would encompass so many new things, but Jim was committed to being the best companion he could be and was taking his education seriously. 

He had also found that he was greatly enjoying learning at Ross’ instruction. His new employer was an odd man, taciturn and prone to silence, but that was not a deterrent to Jim enjoying their time together. He’d always been quick on the uptake and, while Ross had his moods and could be mercurial in temper, he was not cruel or unkind like George Warleggan had been. He’d also kept his word and now Rose was living in the small stone cottage that overlooked the beach at the fringe of the Poldark estate, in comfortable surroundings and with a kindly woman named Mary Read, the nurse Ross had engaged to care for her. 

He went into the bathroom and proceeded to wash and dress for the coming day. Ross had provided him with a set of clothes deemed suitable for his post, all finer than anything that Jim had ever owned. He had charge of his wardrobe himself and he had already laid his clothes out the night before, dressing and making sure he was immaculately turned out before checking his reflection in the cheval mirror in the corner of his room, tying his tie and humming to himself. Ross had a collection of records that he’d had sent down from London along with his gramophone and they listened to them at night together. He’d discovered that Ross had unusual taste in music, leaning towards American jazz and the one he was most fond of was a woman named Bessie Smith. 

Jim had found he enjoyed her singing very much, her deep growling tones and lovelorn words completely new to him. Ross had told him about seeing her in New York the year before and that had captivated Jim’s imagination. He’d always wanted to travel and found Ross’ stories about his adventures fascinating. 

There was a knock at the door, and it opened. Jim gave Silver a smile as he came in. He was a tall man, his dark hair shot through with silver and black eyes that were sharp and yet warm at the same time. 

‘Good morning, lad.’ he rumbled as he came in and Jim smiled. 

‘Good morning, Mr Silver.’ he replied, always mindful of his manners. 

‘Mr Poldark is up and getting ready.’ He gave Jim a critical look, then came forward and straightened his tie. ‘I believe you are looking at a pair of hunters this morning.’

‘Yes.’ Jim replied. ‘We have high hopes for these ones, but to be honest I’ve told Mr Poldark we might need to be looking further afield.’ 

‘Indeed.’ Silver said. ‘Breakfast will be in the dining room.’ He gave Jim a wink. ‘Have a good day.’ 

Jim waited until he’d left the room before finishing up. Dressed and ready to go downstairs, he left the room and went to Ross’ door. Ross preferred him to accompany him to breakfast and he knocked and waited for the invitation to enter. 

The room inside was far larger than his own and more luxuriously furnished, and Jim waited for Ross to appear. He was in the bathroom, moving around and Jim felt his breathing catch a little at the thought of him in a state of undress. 

That had been the one thing about his new post that had been quite difficult to deal with. Jim was not a blushing virgin by any stretch of the imagination. There had been a few boys he’d tumbled with at the Warleggan estate and he knew the ways of pleasure between men, but nothing had prepared him for the overwhelming attraction he felt to his new employer. 

Ross was so devilishly handsome, his stern dark eyes and scarred face drawing Jim’s eyes almost constantly. He smelled wonderful, like cedar wood and leather and tobacco and his deep voice made Jim wish he could hear it murmuring endearments to him in the dark. He’d never wanted someone with quite as much fervour as he wanted Ross, and the kinds of dreams he’d been having since he’d started his employment would have probably gotten him dismissed very quickly. 

‘Jim.’ Ross came from the bathroom fastening his cufflinks, and Jim had to steel himself. The very way Ross said his name inflamed him to near desperation. ‘There you are. I will be ready in a moment.’ Like Jim, he was dressed for riding in his long boots and Jim indulged himself a moment as he picked up his jacket from the valet stand and put it on. He was in a grey jacket and waistcoat and his pale breeches today, his tie a startling crimson that set off his dark colouring to perfection, and Jim felt his heart skip several beats as Ross approached and he got a wave of cologne. 

‘Mr Silver said that breakfast will be in the dining room, sir.’ he said and Ross nodded. 

‘We will leave right after.’ he told Jim. ‘I want to be back fairly early.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim followed him from the room and they went downstairs together. 

The sideboard was set for breakfast when they got to the dining room. Demelza was already there, a boiled egg and toast in front of her and a cup of tea at her elbow. She dined with them most mornings, Coral’s schedule meaning she was up and well into her day by the time Demelza needed to be ready. Jim had been a little shocked, after all the Warleggans would never have staff interact with them on that level, but Ross ran a casual house he’d discovered. Coral and Jud ran the staff, three maids and two footmen who had been recruited from around the villages, and Prudie held court along with a young scullery maid named Jinny Carter. She was a sweet faced girl, married to another Jim who had been recruited to work on the tenant farm at the edge of Nampara with a couple that had previously been employed by Joshua. 

The entire house was now running smoothly, all of them playing their roles. As Ross’ companion, Jim was above all of them in terms of status and he found the deference with which he was treated somewhat alarming. That had led him to making friends with Demelza as it was only she who held the same level of authority as he did. It helped that he was the same age as her eldest brother, and she had taken him under her wing and given him invaluable guidance. 

‘Good morning, Miss Carne.’ Ross greeted her and she gave them both a sunny smile. 

‘Good morning, Mr Poldark.’ she replied. ‘Jim.’ She nodded at the letters that were set on a silver tray next to Ross’ place. ‘That’s the urgent mail for this morning.’

‘Thank you.’ Ross gave them a cursory glance and went to serve himself breakfast. Jim followed suit, still not used to the bounty that greeted him each morning. Prudie laid a handsome table at the best of times and he’d put on weight since he’d come to the house, his frame filling out and his face losing the slightly pinched look it had had. 

He took his plate to the table and Demelza poured him a cup of tea. He thanked her and started eating, watching as Ross did the same albeit rather absent-mindedly due to the fact that he was reading through his letters at the same time. Some were exotic things, boasting postmarks from parts of the world Jim had never even heard of in some instances. Ross allowed him to keep the envelopes, knowing that he found the stamps fascinating, saying that it was a suitable hobby for a young man of his position. 

He didn’t speak much at breakfast, needing to warm up to conversation. Jim didn’t mind this at all. He was used to having space to think and contemplate and found it extremely amenable. It also allowed him to watch Ross surreptitiously, although he was sure Demelza had cottoned on to how he felt. He had discovered that she and Coral were in a relationship, and that Silver and Flint, the new gamekeeper, enjoyed the same companionship. That had surprised him as he’d never expected to find others as himself but at the same time it was comforting. None of them had said as much to him, but Jim felt he was among people he could trust with that part of himself. Prudie and Jud did not seem overly bothered by the people they worked with either, affecting a live and let live approach. 

Rose had seen right through him, of course. That very first visit to her in the cottage she now called home had seen him getting a stern lecture about getting attached to Ross in an inappropriate way. She was now much recovered, her new surroundings very much conducive to healing, and she and Mary got on famously. Jim was incredibly grateful that he no longer had to worry about her as much, although he still went down to visit her every day if time allowed. 

‘Jim?’ The question snapped him out of his reverie and found Ross looking at him. ‘We need to go.’

He got up and said goodbye to Demelza, who waved them off. Then it was a short walk to the side door and out to Ross’ car. It was a sleek black machine, newly arrived two weeks before after Ross had made a trip to London. Jim had been mightily suspicious of it, having never ridden in one quite like it before. This one was from Germany, and Ross drove it like a madman through the narrow country lanes. He’d offered to teach Jim to drive, but he’d been reluctant to learn. His protestations had amused Ross enormously, drawing out that deep braying laugh he had, and so Jim played up to the idea. Ross laughing had quickly become one of his favourite sounds, all the more precious to him because it was uttered so rarely. 

Ross got into the driver’s seat and Jim joined him, feeling the deep seated vibration as the car Ross started the engine and it roared to life. The noise it made had quite startled Jim the first time he’d heard it, but now he was used to it and he settled in for the usual tear through the Cornish countryside. 

The estate they were going to was on the border of Bodmin moor, which meant a fairly long trip. Prudie had packed a basket for them and it was now strapped to the luggage rack at the back. That meant they would stop somewhere picturesque to eat, Ross being quite particular about having a vista to appreciate while he had lunch, and Jim was happy. It was during these lunches that Ross would tell him stories about his life before he had had to return to Nampara. They left the estate, driving out through the single lane roads with their high hedgerows and Jim let himself bask in the sunshine and fresh air. It was now the end of February and spring was starting to raise her lovely head, the weather turning to become warmer and drier. Next to him, Ross had his sunglasses on, his dark hair wind tossed, and for a moment Jim quite forgot to breathe at the sight of him. 

His reverence was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a flock of sheep right in the road. Ross swore loudly and hooted at them, scattering the flock and making the man accompanying them yell after them and wave his fist. Ross chuckled wickedly and Jim fell in love just that little bit more. 

He had come to accept this about himself, realising that he was horribly enamoured of the man who employed him. Jim knew that it would never and could never be reciprocated, but at least he got to spend his days like this, being as close as he could for the time being. It would no doubt end once Ross settled down and found a wife, something Prudie enjoyed discussing at great length. She took great delight in cataloguing the growing interest in one Mr Ross Vennor Poldark by the well bred young ladies of the county. At twenty-eight, Ross was just the right age and his wealth and status as one of the peninsula’s landowners meant he would be in great demand. Half of the letters that now arrived were invitations to dinner, something that made Jim unreasonably jealous. 

The rest of the drive was thankfully uneventful. They got to the estate, driving through the imposing gates and up to a house that was even bigger than Nampara and Jim stared at it. Ross noticed and smiled. 

‘It belongs to Lord Holmewood.’ he explained. ‘We were together in the Somme. Rupert’s a good man.’ 

Jim listened intently. Ross rarely spoke about his time in France. Jim was, of course, greatly interested in that period of time. After all, the Great War had claimed his father’s life. He’d also found out that it had given Ross the scar on his face, an injury caused by an artillery shell. 

They drew to a stop round the back of the house and a tall man with greying hair and broad smile came out to greet them. 

‘Ross!’ he boomed, stopping to admire the car. ‘I say, this is rather a magnificent beast.’

‘Hello Rupe.’ Ross turned off the engine and got out, shaking the offered hand. ‘You look well. Married life must agree with you.’

‘I wish my darling Angela agreed.’ Holmewood chuckled. ‘She’s been cursing me black and blue all morning. Apparently my heir has been giving her ribs a good kicking.’ He looked at Jim, his eyes filled with curiosity. 

‘This is Jim Hawkins.’ Ross explained. 

‘Nice to meet you, sir.’ Jim took the initiative and Holmewood shook his hand. 

‘This way.’ he started walking and Ross fell into step alongside him with jim taking his place behind them. ‘How is Nampara? Have you settled in?’

‘I have.’ Ross replied. ‘The house is fully staffed and I have an excellent housekeeper who runs everything like a crack regiment. HQ could have learned a thing or two from her.’

Holmewood laughed.

‘I am sorry you missed the season.’ he said. ‘But I imagine you have been rather busy.’

‘I have.’ Ross replied. ‘But I have arranged all the major works to begin April, so they shall be completed by summer. Then you can come and see the place.’

‘Excellent.’ Holmewood chuckled.

They came to the stable yard and he gestured to a young man, who promptly ran off.

‘Now these two are a bit on the young side.’ he said. ‘But they are impeccably bred. They’ll need a firm hand but I can vouch that they are both perfectly sound.’

Jim watched as the groom reappeared and what he saw made him smile. The hunter was beautiful, a lovely filly with a golden chestnut coat and flaxen mane and tail, a white blaze and four white socks setting her colour off. She was solidly built, her dark eyes bright and alert and her ears flicking towards them. 

‘She’s from Irish stock.’ Holmewood was saying. ‘I like her, but she’s just too hot for me. Rather unusual for her breed, but there you go.’

‘Jim?’ Ross turned to look at him. ‘What do you think?’

That was his cue, and Jim walked to the filly. She nudged at him, her muzzle velvety soft against his palm as she sniffed at his fingers. Jim, in the fine tradition of horsemen everywhere, knew the way to make friends and took a sugar lump from the pocket of his jacket. The filly took it, crunching as he looked her over, running his hands down her legs and along her back. He checked her teeth and stroked her face and nodded at Ross. 

‘She’s quick too, and jumps like a rabbit.’ Holmewood said. He gave the groom another nod and the boy dashed off. ‘Roger will just have her tacked up and you can take her for a ride.’ 

‘What about the other?’ Ross asked and Holmewood grinned. 

‘I was trying to butter you up.’ he laughed. ‘Cleo is an angel but Bathsheba is another matter entirely.’

‘Cleo?’ Ross was grinning. ‘What do you think, Jim? Is she as lovely as the fabled Cleopatra?’

‘I think she is, sir.’ Jim was still at Cleo’s head, having been convinced to give her another sugar cube. She was a sweet thing and he was smitten. 

‘Now what of the other one?’ Ross said to Holmewood, who grinned and nodded at the now rather unhappy looking Roger.

‘Bring her out.’ he instructed.

Ross noted the reluctance on the groom’s face and gave Holmewood a look. 

‘Let me guess.’ he said. ‘She’s a little...difficult?’

‘That would be an understatement my friend.’ Holmewood chuckled. ‘Bathsheba has the dubious honour of being the best horse I have ever bred and also the most malevolent. She eats grooms for breakfast.’

‘Now that I find intriguing.’ Ross laughed and then stared as the hapless Roger returned with what was possibly one of the most beautiful animals Jim had ever laid eyes on. 

Unlike the lovely Cleo, Bathsheba looked dangerous. Her coat was coal black, her white blaze and socks serving only to contrast. She carried her head low, and swished her tail in a way that was reminiscent of an angry cat. Jim took one look at her and knew she was trouble. Unfortunately, when he looked at Ross he knew it would be a losing battle explaining that to him. Ross looked like a man who had just met the love of his life. 

‘Well?’ Holmewood asked. 

‘Tack her up.’ Ross had a determined glint in his eyes. ‘I want to see what she is capable of.’

‘Right, well it’s your funeral.’ Holmewood said cheerfully. he went to consult with the groom and Jim walked over to Ross. 

‘If you’re going to ride her, sir, then what about the other?’ he asked and Ross gave him a look as if Jim was being dense. 

‘You’re riding her.’ he said. 

‘Me?’ Jim frowned. Ross grinned and left it at that. They watched as the groom enlisted a couple of others and tacked up Bathsheba. She fought them, stamping and tossing her head but they eventually got her saddled. By contrast, Cleo was beautifully behaved. 

Once they were both ready, Holmewood came back to them. 

They are all yours.’ he grinned and Ross strode forward, taking Bathsheba’s reins and mounting up, settling into the saddle as she bounced around on stiff legs. She was clearly testing him, but Ross was a superlative horseman Jim had discovered. It was yet another little thing in the barrage on his heart and he watched as Ross tightened the rein and brought her under control almost effortlessly. 

He did the same, having considerably less trouble. Cleo stood perfectly still for him and he settled onto her broad back and felt her muscles bunch. 

‘We’ll take them across to the woodland.’ Ross told Holmewood and he nodded in agreement. 

‘Give them a good run.’ he instructed and Ross gave Bathsheba a kick and she took off in a flurry of hooves that had the grooms jumping back. 

Jim followed, feeling the wonderful sense of acceleration Cleo had. She moved smoothly, her gait measured and sure-footed and they trotted out after Ross and Bathsheba, through the yard and onto the stretch of grass that ran to the side of the house. He bought Cleo in beside them and Bathsheba swung her head, teeth bared as she tried to bite Cleo. Jim moved her out of the way and found Ross smiling at him. 

‘She’s an absolute fury.’ He looked delighted. 

‘I can see that.’ Jim regarded the black mare with suspicion. He knew horses like this, ones that could think and proved to be far more clever than anyone gave them credit for. 

‘Well, I think that we need to run out some of her overexcitement.’ Ross declared, giving her a mighty kick that sent Bathsheba tearing off. It completely took Jim by surprise and he gave Cleo a nudge with his heels and she broke into a stately canter, changing to a gallop as he gave her her head. 

Ross and Bathsheba were ahead of them now and Jim could actually hear Ross laughing as they raced along. He was as reckless on a horse as he was in the car and Jim wondered what he would be like in other circumstances where he would be able to just let go. he’d come to realise that Ross laboured under a great need to control himself, always seeming calm on the surface but with deep feelings running through him and burning in those dark eyes of his.

He spurred Cleo on and caught up, looking across to Ross and admiring the way he rode. Ross seemed to do nothing by halves and he was athletic, those long legs of his strong and squeezing the life out of Bathsheba, keeping her controlled even as his hands were light against her mouth. It was the perfect tactic and she ran well, her long stride bouncy and elastic. Cleo was more settled but she kept up well as they traversed the green and hit the woods. There was a fallen log just ahead and they took it simultaneously, hitting the ground solidly and continuing through the trees. 

Jim had Cleo now edged ahead, the wind in his face and the exhilaration of the ride catching him and carrying him away with it. he set to her with his heels, and she responded with a burst of speed that took them past Ross and Bathsheba and down the pathway, kicking up dirt behind them. He heard Ross laugh again and then they were out the trees and headed for a gate. He pulled Cleo’s head up and she took a mighty leap, clearing it easily. 

Bathsheba took the jump right on their heels and then Ross was back alongside him. Jim got a flash of dark eyes and then he fell head first into it, all his feelings coming to the fore as he watched Ross ride next to him. He was so lost, so completely taken over by what he felt that he pulled Cleo up, settling her back down into a canter and letting Ross take the lead. 

They slowed to a trot, Cleo blowing and shaking her head as he let her calm down. He walked her down the slope and found that Ross had done the same, pulling Bathsheba up to wait for him at the bottom. 

‘Are you all right?’ he asked, his face concerned and Jim nodded, but didn’t reply. Thankfully, Ross didn’t press him and they rode the rest of the way in silence. 

When they got back to the yard, Holmewood was waiting expectantly. He went to take Bathsheba’s head as Ross dismounted. 

‘Well, what say you?’ he asked. ‘Will you take this hellion off my hands.’

‘I’ll take both of them.’ Ross replied and that threw Jim again. Ross had already bought a riding horse and was only after one hunter, so the fact that he was purchasing both was a surprise. 

‘Excellent.’ Holmewood laughed. ‘Shall we go inside for a sherry and you and I can discuss terms.’ He nodded at Jim. ‘Your boy can have a tipple with the lads.’

‘Of course.’ Ross gave Jim a nod and then left him with the grooms. 

They turned out to be friendly chaps, inviting Jim into their rooms to share a bottle of lager and jim was grateful. It felt more normal, sitting and lapsing back into his natural way of speaking. He shared his tobacco with them and they talked about horses and jim laughed along with them as they grumbled about their employers. All the time though, there was that little realisation that he had changed, even in a matter of only a few weeks. 

Time passed and he checked his father’s watch. Rose had told him to wear it, seeing as how he was now expected to look the part of the gentleman, and Jim did. 

‘I should be getting on.’ he said and got up and they waved him off and went back to their conversation. Jim went outside and lit the cigarette he had rolled, inhaling and looking towards the house. His timing was perfect because just as he got to the edge of the yard, Ross and Holmewood came out the side door, laughing together like the old friends Jim assumed they were. 

‘Jim.’ He looked extremely pleased with himself. ‘Are you ready to go?’

‘Yes sir.’ Jim crushed out his cigarette and followed him to the car. Ross shook Holmewood’s hand and got in and Jim did the same. 

‘So you’ll come and stay?’ Holmewood said. ‘It would be wonderful to have you.’

‘I will.’ Ross replied and put his sunglasses on. ‘Thank you, Rupe.’

He pulled off, Holmewood raising his hand to say goodbye and they tore down the drive. Jim sat back and watched him out of the corner of his eye. In this winter light, Ross’ hair got those tiny coppery highlights and Jim wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through those dark curls.

Ross drove them along the country roads until they got to the peninsula and then detoured and Jim sat up in surprise. They kept to the narrow lanes until they came out at the coast and Ross kept going until they came to a rise and then pulled the car over. 

‘Come with me.’ he said and Jim looked at him questioningly.

He got out the car and watched as Ross undid the picnic basket from the back and carried it down towards the edge of the drive. Jim followed and saw that there was a pathway. They made their way down until they got to a rise that overlooked the beach and Ross stopped. He set the basket down and then beckoned to him and Jim went, moving to stand next to him. 

‘See there.’ Ross was now pointing. ‘That’s our cove.’ He smiled down at Jim and Jim’s heart started to race as it always did when Ross smiled at him. 

They sat on the grass and ate the lunch Prudie had packed for them and then smoked, blowing the wisps into the air and watching them drift away. 

‘Sir?’ Jim looked at him. ‘May I ask why you bought both horses? I thought you just wanted the one.’

‘I do.’ Ross was smiling that odd little smile of his again. Now he turned and gave Jim the benefit of those deep hazel eyes, and Jim caught his breath as he looked at the perfectly crooked front teeth and counted Ross’ dark freckles that were scattered across his face. 

‘Then why two?’ he asked again. ‘Could you not decide?’

‘Oh, I decided the moment I saw Bathsheba.’ Ross replied. ‘Cleo is for you.’

Jim choked on his cigarette, coughing frantically and then having to breathe in deeply to compose himself. 

‘Are you all right?’ Ross had the low amused tone in his voice and his eyes held a wicked sparkle.

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim was completely lost for words. ‘Did you just say that Cleo is for me?’

‘Well, as amusing the thought of you taking the jumps by yourself might be, I thought that you might prefer to have a horse.’ Ross replied, smiling at Jim’s expression. ‘How else are you going to hunt? I am sure I told you that you would be accompanying me in all things. That includes hunting.’

‘Oh.’ Jim couldn’t think of what to say. He had some estimation of what a horse like Cleo would cost and the very notion that Ross was willing to buy her for him was mind boggling. 

‘Close your mouth, Jim.’ Ross chuckled. ‘You look like a carp.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim replied and did as he was told. 

*******

They arrived home as the sky was darkening and Ross parked the car and got out. Jim went to take the picnic basket off the back and they went towards the door. Ross felt an urge to let the boy in ahead of him and to place a hand at the small of his back, his urge to treat him in a gentlemanly fashion kicking in. It had gotten worse instead of better, and now Jim consumed most of his waking thoughts and the subconscious ones as well. Ross knew it was not the best situation he could have placed himself in, but he was now so attached to Jim that he could not imagine being without him, even after a month. 

His boy had turned out to be everything Ross had dreamed of. Jim was quick-witted and possessed a dry sense of humour that bordered on gallows at times. He was catching onto things quickly and demonstrating a remarkable propensity for mimicry. Ross found him extremely pleasant company, mostly because Jim was not given to inane chatter or distractibility. He enjoyed many of the same things Ross did - reading and horses being his chief interests. But more than that, Jim had proven that he had the ambition and drove to better himself that Ross had wanted to see. He took his instruction seriously and worked at it, always wanting to learn more yet at the same time, he still retained that sense of wonder whenever Ross gifted him with something new or showed him how to improve on something.

It had given him great pleasure to gift the golden hunter to Jim, a fitting tribute to his boy’s beauty. He had seen the way Jim had handled her, his blue-green eyes sparkling as he’d fed her sugar cubes and stroked her nose. Then they had gone for their ride and Jim had been perfectly at home on her back, his hands incredibly light and guiding her without being overbearing. It took skill to ride as he did, but also a natural way with horses. Ross had seen that in him, a gentleness that made his heart swell with protectiveness. 

Mr Poldark.’ Jud greeted them in the hall. ‘I trust you had a fruitful excursion.’

‘We did.’ he replied. ‘Has Prudie got dinner ready?’

‘She has.’ Jud replied, taking Ross’ gloves and jacket from him. ‘I shall tell her you have returned.’

‘Thank you.’ Ross said. ‘Just let us change for dinner and we shall be right down.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jud walked off and Ross started upstairs. He heard Jim behind him and smiled to himself. Jim had a tendency to follow him around like a puppy and he found it utterly charming. 

At the top of the stairs he stopped and addressed him. 

I have something new in mind for after dinner.’ he told Jim. ‘Seeing as you’ll be joining me at the hunt.’

‘You do, sir?’ Jim was frowning. 

‘Yes.’ Ross grinned. ‘But first, dinner. Go and get cleaned up and I shall see you downstairs.’

Jim nodded and walked down the corridor towards his room and Ross watched him go before he did the same. Inside his own room, the fire had been lit and he stopped to loosen his tie. 

‘Good evening, sir.’ Silver came out the bathroom. ‘I have just set the water running.’ 

‘Good evening, Silver.’ Ross moved to offer his wrists and Silver undid his cufflinks for him and took them over to the chest of drawers to out them away in their box. He returned to take the tie from Ross’ neck and then moved to the dressing room to bring out Ross’ clothes for dinner. 

‘Did you have a good day, sir?’ he asked and Ross hummed assent. 

‘I did.’ he replied, taking off his waistcoat and loosening his collar. ‘I purchased a fine pair of hunters.’

‘Very good sir.’ Silver came out with his suit for dinner and laid it out, then went in to check on Ross’ bathwater. He came back out and Ross went in, stripping off the rest of the clothing as Silver closed the door behind him. He was a model valet, discreet and experienced and with a sharp sense of humour that Ross appreciated. He was also a good influence on Jim, teaching him any number of things. Ross had Silver to thank for Jim’s improved manners and correct use of cutlery. He had also undertaken the job of teaching Jim how to dress like a gentleman. The clothes that had been delivered had been carefully chosen by himself, but Silver had made the alterations that made them seem less like they were off the peg. 

Ross had designs in that regard - a trip to London so they might visit his tailor and get Jim some bespoke suits and dinner dress for the upcoming season. Ross wanted him to look the part and if it meant that he would also benefit from having Jim in the clothes he favoured him in, then all the better. 

He laid his clothes on the chair and got into the bath. It was the perfect temperature, one of those little bits of magic Silver performed, and Ross sank in up to his chin. The water soothed his body but not his mind. If anything it started to drift away from him and to thoughts of the young man who was no doubt having his own bath down the hall, although he would have to run it himself. 

He dreamed of blue-green eyes that shone like shallow water with the sun hitting it, of strong forearms and wrists freckled like the inside of a lily. He had bought cologne for him, grassy and light and the scent memory made Ross sigh. 

He had been pleased with the progress Jim was making. He was even trying to amend the way he spoke, taking the corrections Ross made when he read aloud to him at night. He had been delighted to show Jim the library after a shy confession that Jim enjoyed reading, had seen the way Jim’s face had lit up at the sight of so many books. Now he was never without one, and in his free time he could often be found in the room itself, curled on one of the window seats with a book in his hands. He had turned out to be rather more intelligent than one might have expected a groom to be, and Ross pondered what he might have become if he’d been born into a different class. 

There was simply so much to enjoy about him and as he drifted Ross felt his body respond as his thoughts took a decidedly erotic turn. 

He dreamed of that beautiful full mouth, the smooth pale skin he glimpsed when Jim had his collar open. He wanted to lower his head and taste him, let his mouth linger at the hollow of his throat.

He sighed and opened his eyes to look down at himself, observing his now erect cock with something akin to irritation. It had been happening so frequently that he’d resorted to levels of self-abuse that he’d not been driven to since he was a teenager. 

Still it would be a pity to waste an opportunity…

He took hold of himself, stroking firmly and closing his eyes as he let his mind fill with all sorts of delicious visions. 

He imagined Jim on his back, legs spread and eyes hazy with lust. He thought of what he might sound like, the soft gasps and moans Ross might elicit as he kissed his way down to take Jim in his mouth. He smiled as he thought of Jim’s response. He was fairly sure it would more than likely be a new experience for him. That led him down darker pathways and he thought of Jim bound, his wrists tied with dark silk ribbons to the posts of his bed, panting in helpless pleasure as Ross speared him on his cock and fucked him to climax again and again. 

That was enough to knock him flying off the edge and Ross bit down on his knuckles to stifle his noises as he came into his own hand. He lay back, chest heaving, and rode the aftershocks until he was able to think coherently once more, then washed himself off and got out the bath. Silver was thankfully absent when he came out in his navy and white-spotted dressing gown, taking a moment to light a cigarette and calm himself before he got dressed. 

Once he was dressed, Ross went downstairs. He found Jim already in the dining room, talking to Silver as he was placing the decanter of wine on the table. Only Ross partook. Jim was more fond of beer he had discovered and so he had Coral lay in several crates of the dark stout and lighter lager than Jim drank. Jud had been predictably mortified when he’d discovered this, but Ross had been adamant, although he had managed to persuade Jim to try whiskey and brandy. 

Jim was dressed for dinner in his light trousers and waistcoat. Like Ross he was not wearing his jacket, although he did have on a tie in a particularly striking shade of kingfisher blue that made his eyes glow. Ross had picked it out for him, choosing most of his clothing in light neutrals and blues because they set his colouring off so beautifully and Jim had shown every sign of being happy with his choices. 

Ross moved to take his seat and Silver poured his wine for him. They had footmen, but he preferred to serve them himself if it was only the two of them for dinner. Demelza preferred to spend her evenings with Coral, and ate in the kitchen with the other staff. 

Dinner was cutlets and peas and boiled potatoes. Ross ate and watched Jim next to him. He still consumed food like he would not be fed the following day, but he’d grown considerably more graceful in the way he did it. He put his fork down and raised his glass to drink, and Ross was briefly fixated on the movement of his throat. 

Jim had been in a particularly high spirit since Ross had told him he had bought Cleo for his sole use and now he saw Ross watching him and smiled, his dimples shadows on his cheeks. Ross returned it and continued eating. 

After dinner, they normally retired to the smoking room, but tonight Ross had other plans. 

‘Come with me, Jim.’ he instructed and Jim gave him that quizzical look of his and walked along with him own the corridor to the rear of the house. Ross brought him to a pair of magnificent doors and opened them to reveal a large room with doors onto the terrace at the side of the house. The floor was polished wood and there was only one piece of furniture, a grand piano that Grace had used to play and where Ross had had his own lessons as a child. 

He turned on the lights to reveal a grand chandelier illuminating the room and smiled when he saw that Jud had carried out his orders and placed another smaller table to the side with the gramophone now placed on it. 

‘Sir?’ Jim was looking around. 

‘Time for a new lesson.’ Ross said. ‘If you are going to be attending hunts with me, then that will mean going to the hunt balls afterwards.’ He chuckled at the appalled look on Jim’s face. ‘I thought you might think that, which is why tonight I shall be teaching you how to dance.’

‘Dance?’ Now Jim sounded slightly panicked.

‘Of course.’ Ross replied. ‘Every gentleman needs to know a minimum of three dances - the foxtrot, waltz and tango. We shall be starting with the foxtrot as it is the simplest to master.’ He undid his cufflinks and put them in his pocket, rolling up his sleeves. ‘Now then, we shall begin slowly. I will take the lead until you have mastered the basic steps.’ He moved to the gramophone and took out the record he wanted from its paper sleeve, placing it on the player and starting the revolutions. He turned the needle down and the music started to play. Ross had chosen the Oriental Foxtrot, hoping that it would not prove too challenging. 

He turned to see Jim giving him a doubtful look. 

‘I don’t know, Mr Poldark.’ He looked like he wanted to escape. ‘I think I may have two left feet.’

‘Nonsense.’ Ross snorted. ‘I was the same at your age and I managed to learn and not dismember anyone.’ He held out his hands. ‘Now come here.’

Jim huffed and frowned. He already had his sleeves rolled up and he moved forward hesitantly. Ross waited for him to get close and then smiled. 

‘There’s nothing to feel uncomfortable about.’ he reassured him. ‘It’s only a dancing lesson.’

Jim looked up at him and Ross felt his stomach lurch. He waited patiently and Jim finally relented and moved into his arms. 

‘What do I do?’ he asked and Ross reached for his hands, guiding one to his shoulder and taking the other in a firm grip. 

‘Just follow me.’ he told him and felt Jim relax a little. He moved his other hand to Jim’s waist and pulled him in a little closer. ‘We start on the right foot, you going back first and then forwards.’ 

Jim nodded and then immediately stood on Ross’ foot when they moved. 

‘Sorry.’ he blurted and Ross grimaced. Something told him this would need a great deal of practice. 

*******

An hour later and Ross was seriously questioning his decision to teach Jim to dance.

For one thing, he had terribly sore feet. This was mostly from Jim stepping all over them. Secondly, the close proximity of the young man that held Ross’ attention was doing nothing at all for his raging libido and he was having to take frequent breaks to calm himself down. 

Jim smelled so good, clean hair and cologne and now just a hint of sweat clinging to his skin. He also had the very distracting habit of biting his lower lip when he was concentrating and Ross was being driven to distraction by the very sight of him doing that very thing at that very moment. Jim’s waist was slender, his hand rough against Ross’ palm and he was so close that all Ross would have to do was dip his head and he could kiss him. 

He had to admit that all his plans for seduction were not proving to be particularly good and he still was none the wiser to what kind of reception he might have should he do such a thing. 

That of course distracted him and the next thing Ross knew, his foot was being trod on again and he hissed in pain.

‘For God’s sake, Jim!’ he snapped. ‘Would you please take care not to permanently disable me!’ 

‘Well, it’s not my bloody fault this isn’t working!’ Jim snapped back. ‘This is the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever made me do!’ He sounded more annoyed than Ross had heard him in the last month, save the time he’d told him about Warleggan. His light eyes were flashing angrily and suddenly Ross felt himself falling, too hard and too fast and with absolutely no control over himself or his feelings as he raised his hand to catch Jim by the back of the neck and kissed him full on the mouth. 

Jim froze and Ross felt his heart sink. He had not meant to do this in this manner. He had hoped for a gentle easing into a more intimate encounter and now he’d completely buggered everything up and Jim would leave his post and he would be all alone again and that would break his heart. 

He was so busy thinking that it took several seconds for his brain to catch up and realise that Jim was kissing him back, both hands fisted in the front of Ross’ shirt and his breath coming light and fast.  
Ross felt a great wave of relief and then complete and utter delight overtake him and he tightened his arm around Jim’s waist and pulled him in even closer, feeling Jim melt into his embrace. He chanced a tentative lick at Jim’s mouth and Jim moaned quietly and responded, his tongue brushing against Ross’ as softly as breathing. 

It was enough to make Ross growl and grow more forceful, pushing Jim’s mouth open and claiming it with a passion that spilled over and threatened to drown them both. Jim was now breathing hard through his nose and he gave back everything he was given, surprising Ross with his enthusiasm. 

Of course that was the exact moment that Jud decided to throw the doors open and they jumped apart, both of them looking incredibly guilty. Thankfully Jud was not wearing his spectacles and was therefore blind to what he’d interrupted. 

‘It’s eleven o’clock, Mr Poldark.’ he announced. ‘May I close the house up for the night?’

Ross had never wanted to hit someone so badly in his life before. 

He looked at Jim, seeing the sudden panic on his face before he bolted from the room like a startled horse, leaving Jud giving Ross a perplexed look. 

‘Was it something I said?’ he asked and Ross pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

‘No.’ he muttered. ‘It was something I did.’

‘Oh.’ Jud looked confused, but didn’t question him. Ross left him securing the doors and went upstairs. 

He got to Jim’s door and stopped, raising a hand to knock and then hesitating before lowering it again and walking dejectedly to his room. 

*******

Behind the door, Jim listened to the sound of Ross’ footsteps fade away, his heart beating so fast it felt like it was about to leap right out of his chest. He leaned against the wood, trying to breathe.

The kiss Ross had given him had been everything he’d wanted, but Jim wasn’t so much of a fool that he didn’t know it would only lead to trouble and his eventual dismissal. He was all too aware of what happened to servants who got attached to their employers, he’d had friends who’d been badly used by Warleggan and he didn’t want that for himself. 

And yet…

The feel of Ross’ mouth on his, the way Ross’ arms had tightened around him and held him in that strong embrace had made Jim’s heart sing. He wanted it, God he wanted it so badly he could taste it.

He closed his eyes and reached up to let his fingertips rest against his mouth, replaying that single kiss over and over again until he could almost see Ross in front of him. 

He sighed deeply and pushed himself away from the door, walking slowly to the bed. There he undressed, hanging up his clothes as Silver had shown him and then putting on the light cotton pyjama bottoms he’d been bought before turning out the light and getting into the turned down bed. 

He lay and stared at the ceiling, knowing that he had a decision to make and that it would probably be the hardest one of his life. Eventually he closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would find him soon and that he would not dream of Ross too much.


	6. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha...I regret nothing.

Ross was awake when the sun rose. 

He had not slept a wink, tossing and turning as he’d berated himself for his idiotic actions. He couldn’t understand how he’d lost control the way he had and the more he thought about, it the more Ross realised that he’d probably ruined everything. 

He eventually got up and stumbled into the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face and regarding himself in the mirror, seeing how drawn he looked. He didn’t normally study himself for too long. When he’d first been injured Ross had shunned mirrors for months, hating the scar that now marred his looks. He’d been vain in his own way and proud of his appearance.

Now he looked into the haunted eyes of a man he sometimes barely recognised and swore.

‘You bloody idiot.’ he growled at his reflection. ‘You stupid bastard. You’re really gone and fucked things up, haven’t you?’

Disgusted with himself, Ross stepped away from the basin and went to turn the shower on, stripping off his pyjama pants and stepping into the cage of tubes. He washed himself off, standing under the water until he felt more awake. He got out and dried himself off, walking naked back into his bedroom. It was still before any of the others would be awake, except for Prudie who would be up baking the bread for that day.

Ross dressed in breeches and shirt, selecting a tie and waistcoat and putting them on in front of the mirror before he attended to his riding boots. He felt like an early ride would clear his head and he took his thick wool coat from its place in his wardrobe and then left the room. He walked quietly, the floorboards making accusatory squeaks as he got close to Jim’s room. 

Ross had intended to simply walk straight past, but then he saw that the door was open. That was completely unlike Jim and he stopped and stared at the sliver of light, his stomach now knotting. He went to open it and looked inside. 

Jim’s bed was empty.

Ross gasped, the realisation that Jim had gone hitting him like a punch in the stomach. He stood and nothing he did could stop the blind panic he now felt completely overwhelming him. It felt every bit as gut-wrenching as it had those first awful months after he’d woken up from his injury and he’d not been able to recognise where he was until he remembered and it all came crashing back in him, the realisation of what he had lost. Then he’d been frozen to the spot, unable to move.

Now though, it was a different story. 

He tore out of Jim’s room like a man possessed, hurtling down the stairs and through the service passages to the kitchen. As he’d expected, Prudie was up and busy pummelling a mass of dough on the table at the far end. She looked at him, her face creasing up in curiosity. 

‘Good Lord, Master Ross.’ she said. ‘You’re up early. It’s not even gone five o’clock yet.’ Then she saw his rather dishevelled state and how he was panting and the frown deepened. ‘What on Earth’s the matter?’

‘Have you seen Jim?’ Ross demanded and her expression cleared. 

‘Of course, I have.’ she replied. ‘He’s gone out to the stables. Said he couldn’t sleep.’

A wave of relief washed over Ross and he finally managed to bet his breathing down to normal levels. 

‘He has?’ he asked and she nodded. 

‘Yes.’ She was still looking at him as if he’d gone a little mad. ‘Were you planning on going riding this morning?’

‘Yes.’ Ross said it to cover himself. ‘I thought perhaps I had missed him.’ He tugged down his waistcoat, the gesture calming him and stopping his hands from shaking.

‘Well, you haven’t.’ Prudie replied. ‘He came through not half an hour ago.’ 

‘Thank you.’ Ross walked past her to the door. ‘We’ll be back later.’ 

He stepped out into the yard, seeing how the sky was just starting to tinge silver at the edges and walked across to the stables. The lights in the grooms’ quarters were still out and Ross knew that they would still be asleep until half past five. 

He moved along the line of stables, spotting one that was open. It belonged to Dragon, the black and white show cob that Jim had for riding around the estate. The top half of the stable door was ajar and Ross approached quietly, hearing the sound of Jim’s voice inside and glimpsing the light from a lantern. 

He peered through the door and breathed a sigh of complete and utter relief when he saw Jim inside, working in his rolled up shirtsleeves and waistcoat to brush Dragon down. He was crooning softly to him, his voice dipping up and down with his natural accent. 

‘Good lad.’ He smiled as Dragon swung his head around to nose at him. ‘None of that now. You’ll dirty my breeches.’

Dragon nickered softly and Ross felt his heart ache with how at ease Jim looked like this, his hands gentle and his face lit by the lantern light that changed his hair to pure gold. 

Ross watched him, realising now that he had to do something. He had gone far past what he should have and he could do nothing but tell the boy how he felt. If Jim returned his feelings then he could make the decision, but if the kiss the night before had been Jim simply bowing to what he thought Ross wanted then he would have to draw a line under things and offer Jim an honourable way out.

Almost as if Jim had heard his thoughts he stilled, the brush still resting on Dragon’s neck. He didn’t turn around though and Ross knew he would have to take that first step. He unlatched the bottom half of the door and stepped inside the stable, closing it behind him and seeing the way Jim’s shoulders tensed. 

‘You’re up early, sir.’ Jim’s voice was strained as he unconsciously repeated Prudie’s words.

‘I couldn’t sleep.’ Ross found himself saying. He saw how Jim’s head dropped just a little and then he started brushing again. 

‘Neither could I.’ he replied. 

Ross held his breath waiting for some kind of sign, anything that would tell him what Jim was thinking but there was none. He drew in a deep breath and then let it out again.

‘I am sorry, Jim.’ He could barely bring himself to speak. ‘I behaved terribly inappropriately towards you last night and I fear that I have done you a grievous ill.’

Jim stopped brushing for a moment and then started up again. He remained silent and it tore at Ross’ heart. Unsure of what to do, he spoke again. 

‘I can assure you that if you wish it, I shall never lay a finger on you ever again. I did not mean to take things so far.’ He could hear himself starting to ramble, but was powerless to stop it. ‘I have no excuse for my behaviour other than…’

‘Other than what?’ Jim said, his tone cutting through Ross’ words like a knife. ‘Other than you thought you may take what you wished and I would simply let you?’ He turned and Ross saw defiance in his eyes, the same magnificent anger as before, and it made him want to knock the brush from Jim’s hand and kiss him but he would never do that again without Jim’s express permission. His look was direct and for a moment Ross was lost in his perfect beauty, then he pulled himself together. 

‘No.’ He was now insistent. ‘I would never presume to simply take you against your will.’ He sighed heavily. ‘I would never do anything you did not expressly wish. If I were to be graced with your affections, it would only ever be by your leave.’ He looked at Jim, pleading. ‘I would only do what you would consent for me to do.’

Jim held his eyes, his own now fierce. 

‘I am not a thing to be bought or sold.’ he said. ‘I am my own man.’

‘Of course you are.’ Ross replied. ‘I have never seen you as anything else.’ 

‘Not even when you buy me things?’ Jim asked. ‘When you pay my way?’

‘Absolutely not.’ Ross was adamant. ‘And if this arrangement now leaves you ill at ease, then I shall terminate your contract of employment and find work for you in another capacity or in another house if need be.’

‘And my mother?’ There was a bitter note in Jim’s voice. ‘You would make her leave?’

‘No.’ Ross shook his head. ‘I gave you my word she would be kept in comfort and I would honour that.’ He felt terrible now, almost positive that this would be the outcome. He’d lost his perfect boy before they had even begun. 

Jim regarded him and then he did something altogether unexpected. He nodded at the brush box at Dragon’s feet. 

‘He’s too tall.’ he said. ‘You could do his back.’ There was a quirk of his mouth. ‘Sir.’

Ross was astonished. He had never ever been at the end of an instruction like that before. Almost as if sleepwalking, he found himself taking up a brush from the box and moving to Dragon’s other side, working it along the gelding’s back. The cob, feeling two sets of hands working on him, let out a sigh and his ears fell horizontal. 

They worked in silence for a while and then Jim huffed a soft laugh. 

‘We’re putting him to sleep.’ He gave Ross a quick glance over Dragon’s back. ‘I won’t be your kept boy, Ross.’ 

It was the first time Ross had heard Jim say his name and it thrilled him.

‘I wouldn’t ask you to be.’ he replied. 

‘Then what?’ Jim asked. ‘What would I be to you?’

‘My equal.’ Ross said with no hesitation. ‘At least in my eyes, if not those of anyone else.’ He slowed and then rested against Dragons’ back. ‘I don’t know what this might become. All I know is that this morning I thought you had left and I was…’ He trailed off and saw a flicker of dimple.

‘I thought about it.’ Jim replied. ‘But then that would make me a hypocrite.’ He looked up and now Ross saw uncertainty in his face. ‘I know that you are not entirely to blame for what happened. I could have pushed you away, but the truth is that I wanted it.’ He stilled, looking away from Ross. ‘I still do.’

The words worked their way through Ross’ head and then he realised what Jim was saying. He dropped the brush back in the box, ducking under Dragon’s neck as he came around him to stand by Jim’s side. Jim was still refusing to look at him, and Ross could see he was trembling ever so slightly. He now knew just how much this was costing him to say and he reached up to take the brush from Jim’s hand and throw it in with the others. 

He turned back to his perfect golden boy and reached out again, laying the backs of his fingers against Jim’s cheek and tracing along softly. 

‘You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.’ he murmured and saw Jim’s breathing catch. ‘You have utterly bewitched me and I am powerless against it.’

Jim looked back up at him, and his lips parted slightly as a shuddering breath escaped him. 

‘I fear I am wicked for wanting this so much.’ he whispered. He swallowed nervously and that was all it took for Ross to cup his face and pull him close, kissing him with all the gentleness he possessed. Jim kissed him back, his hands coming up to grip Ross’ arms. He was shaking when Ross let him go and Ross knew that he would move heaven and earth to keep his boy safe. 

‘Only by your leave.’ he whispered and now Jim smiled. 

‘You have my leave.’ he whispered back, gazing up at Ross. ‘Sir.’

Ross breathed in deeply and kissed him again, letting himself fall into it. It was better than anything he had ever felt, this surge of emotion that was so pure and felt so right to him. Jim responded, his arms coming up to wrap around Ross’ neck and Ross pulled him close. Jim was solid against him, and he took him around the waist, the embrace bringing them into close contact. 

It was enough to turn his blood to fire and Ross felt it catch Jim as well, the kiss deepening until they were right back where they had been the previous evening. He moved, taking Jim with him until they hit the stable wall, both of them pulling at each other and the kiss turning open-mouthed and desperate. 

Ross was lost in it, the taste of Jim’s mouth making him blind and deaf to everything else. Jim was pliant in his arms, making soft little noises that spoke of hopeless arousal. It spurred Ross on and he moved one thigh between Jim’s legs, feeling the hardness in his breeches. It only made his own state that much more urgent and he pressed in, making Jim break away and gasp. His breathing was now rapid, his eyes cloudy with desire, and Ross took control and pressed in harder. Jim moved back against him in counterpoint, his sounds turning to pants as they kept kissing. 

Ross was close, his own arousal running away with him even as he tried to calm himself enough to stop what they were doing. The last thing they needed was to be caught, but he couldn’t control himself.

It was only the sound of a door slamming above them and voices coming down from the groom’s quarters that did it and they broke away from each other. 

‘It’s Sam and Drake.’ Jim whispered. Ross moved away from him and they took a moment to straighten their clothes. By the time Drake came to the stable door, they were more or less composed.

‘Good morning, Mr Hawkins.’ he said and then spotted Ross. ‘Mr Poldark, sir.’

‘Good morning, Drake.’ Ross replied. ‘I was just talking to Jim about our plans for the day.’ 

‘Right you are, sir.’ Drake said cheerily and went on his way. Ross waited until his whistles faded and then saw Jim was grinning on him. It had a decidedly wicked slant to it and he realised that maybe he had a bit of a daredevil on his hands. 

‘And just what would our plans be, sir?’ he asked and Ross smiled. 

‘I told Prudie we were going for a ride.’ he replied. ‘I think that still stands.’ 

‘In that case, I’ll tell Sam to saddle Seamus.’ Jim replied. He moved past Ross deliberately brushing against him and Ross gave him a stern look. 

‘You little minx.’ It came out before he could stop himself. 

Jim stopped and gave him a glance over his shoulder that was equal parts challenging and flirtacious, completely flooring Ross and making his already hard cock throb.

‘Aye, sir.’ he said. ‘If that’s what you wish me to be.’ He grinned as he left the stable and Ross had to lean against the wall until he got his breath back. 

‘Bloody hell.’ he muttered to himself and waited for his erection to subside so he could make a reasonably decorous appearance. 

Jim was outside with Sam, giving him instructions. Sam jogged off to get Ross’ own cob Seamus and Ross moved to stand next to Jim. He felt oddly reticent now that they had both taken that next step.

Jim gave him a sidelong smile. 

‘Don’t think I’ll be an easy one to win over, sir.’ he said and Ross felt a flutter in his stomach. 

‘I don’t doubt that for a second.’ he replied. ‘You’re nothing if not spirited.’ He returned the smile. ‘And I have no intention of breaking you.’

‘Not even a little?’ Jim asked and then went red at his own daring. 

‘Jim.’ Ross kept his voice low. ‘If you persist in speaking out of turn, I shall have to take steps.’ He wanted to see what the reaction would be and was pleasantly surprised to see how Jim’s blush deepened. 

‘Yes, sir.’ His eyes were sparkling. ‘I shall be sure to mind my manners, sir.’

‘You do that.’ Ross saw that Sam was bringing Seamus out of his stall. ‘And I do believe your horse still needs tacking.’

Jim rushed off far quicker than was decent and Ross stood and talked to the younger Carne boy about his charges. His stable now numbered four, with the two cobs and two finer riding horses for more social outings. 

Jim came back shortly with Dragon tacked up and ready for their ride. Ross went to take Seamus’ reins and got on, watching Jim do the same before turning Seamus’ head and riding down towards the woodland. They usually rode in a large loop that took them through the trees and past the cottage where they had met, before skirting along the boundary wall and to the gatehouse, then across the fields to the farm and finally over to the cove before returning. It would take about two hours to complete the ride and he gave Jim a stern look as he noticed something. 

‘You have no coat.’ he pointed out and Jim frowned. 

‘I will be well.’ he replied. ‘I have no need for one.’

‘Nonsense.’ Ross snorted. ‘It’s cold and damp and I’ll not have you catch a chill through your own stubbornness.’ He looked down at Sam. ‘Run up to Prudie and ask her to get Jim’s coat.’  
‘Yes, sir.’ Sam took off, bounding along with all the grace of an overlarge puppy. 

‘You didn’t need to do that, sir.’ Jim protested. 

‘I most certainly did.’ Ross replied. ‘And you’ll not question me. I am older than you and far more experienced in these matters.’ He gave Jim a half smile. ‘Believe me, when you’re in the trenches a good coat can make the difference between a sniffle and pneumonia.’ He grew sombre. ‘I saw many men taken that way.’

Jim was quiet and Ross turned to see him studying him intently.

‘I wonder sometimes.’ he said eventually. ‘What it was like for him.’

‘Your father?’ Ross asked and Jim nodded. ‘I am afraid to say it wouldn’t have been pleasant.’ He was debating whether to continue and then the decision was made for him by Sam coming back from the house, Jim’s coat over his arm. He handed it up and Jim put it on and then gave Ross a look asking for approval.

‘Better.’ Ross said and kicked Seamus into a trot. 

They rode down the slope and towards the trees, their horses walking side by side. Ross kept quiet until they were under the oaks and then spoke. 

‘When I arrived in France, it was in late 1915.’ he said. ‘Where was your father?’

‘Ypres.’ Jim replied. ‘I don’t know much about it. My mother would never talk about him if she could help it.’ He sighed. ‘She still doesn’t. He was with the British Expeditionary Force and I think he was killed quite soon after he got there.’

‘They had a hard time of it.’ Ross said. ‘Do you remember him at all?’

‘I remember a great deal.’ Jim had a sad little smile on his face. ‘Far more than she thinks I do.’ He glanced at Ross. ‘What was it like?’

‘Bloody awful.’ Ross said. ‘I had no idea what I was going into. When you’re young you think you’re invincible, but I soon learned that is sadly very much not the case.’

‘Is that where you met Dr Enys?’ Jim asked and he nodded. Dwight was now a regular visitor at Nampara, both socially and to attend to Rose and he knew that Jim liked and trusted him.

‘He was our regimental doctor.’ he explained. ‘He held a position to our rear. I remember there being a line of concrete bunkers and Dwight operated in there in the most appalling conditions. It would rain and they would flood and he’d be standing ankle deep in water.’

‘It sounds terrible.’ Jim was quiet. ‘I think about what happened to him.’

‘Is he buried there?’ Ross asked and Jim nodded. 

‘I’ve always wanted to go find him.’ He shrugged. ‘Just to say goodbye properly.’

‘I understand that.’ Ross replied. ‘One day I could take you there.’

‘Would you?’ Jim looked at him. ‘Would it not be too hard to go back?’

‘I have no idea.’ Ross considered the idea. ‘I haven’t set foot in France since the Armistice.’

‘I should like to go.’ Jim said. ‘With you.’

‘We could.’ Ross moved Seamus in closer to Dragon. ‘I would like to show you all of Europe.’ He smiled again. ‘And further afield. I think you would take well to travel.’

‘I have been reading about places.’ Jim returned the smile. ‘There’s a lot I should like to see.’ He had that shy look about him again and Ross wanted to give him everything he could ever dream of in that moment. 

‘All you would have to do is ask me.’ he told him. ‘Although not this year. This year I need to get Nampara in order and come back into the land of the living. Season is coming up and there are places we shall have to be.’

‘Like where?’ Jim asked, his enthusiasm starting to show. 

‘Well, there’s Ascot and Henley.’ Ross explained. ‘And the horse show at Windsor.’ He gave Jim a considering look. ‘Next month we shall be taking a small excursion to London, if you are amenable. You need to be fitted.’

‘Fitted for what, sir?’ Jim frowned. ‘I have all the clothing I need.’

That made Ross laugh.

‘You most certainly do not.’ he replied. ‘You need dinner dress and I shall not see you in anything other than bespoke for that.’

‘Sir?’ Now Jim looked a little startled. ‘Dinner dress?’

‘Yes, Jim.’ Ross grinned at him. ‘I quite like dressing you up.’ He held Jim’s gaze and then decided to push things a little. ‘Although I think I may find undressing you even more enjoyable.’

That was enough to bring back the blush and Jim looked away, abashed. 

‘I think I might like that too.’ he replied. 

‘Good.’ Ross chuckled and then moved in a little closer. Too late he missed the mischievous glint in Jim’s eyes and then he gave Dragon a mighty kick and they cantered off, leaving Ross very much in the lurch. 

He laughed, his blood now up as he did the same and chased after him. Seamus was heavier than Dragon and his hooves kicked up mud and grass as he followed on Dragon’s tail. Ross could hear Jim laughing up ahead of him and gave Seamus his head, and the cob picked up speed. His breath steamed in the cold air and they galloped past the cottage just in time to see Silver come out, putting on his coat and followed by Flint in his shirtsleeves. 

They gave both of them a startled look before raising their hands in greeting and then he and Jim were past and heading back into the deeper part of the woods. Jim wound Dragion through the trees and Ross kept up with him until they were down in the hollow that led to the stream. There was a ford not too far from them and Jim took Dragon straight through it. Ross followed and then they hit the other side of the hollow and galloped up towards the pathway. 

That was when the heavens, already grey and foreboding overhead, decided to open. 

The rain came down like someone had emptied a bucket over them and Jim pulled Dragon up, an affronted look on his face. 

‘Bloody hell.’ he grumbled and Ross grinned at him. Jim never usually swore in front of him and that he was doing so now was a sign that he was feeling comfortable enough to just be himself.

‘Now aren’t you pleased I insisted you come out in a coat?’ he asked and Jim laughed. 

‘Both of us are without a hat, however.’ he pointed out. ‘And it’s a fair ride back.’

‘That it is.’ Ross replied. He looked up into the rain. ‘This damn weather is not fit for being outside. I suggest we turn back.’ 

They got to the pathway and rode for the drive, taking shelter under the trees. It was now fully light, the rain still coming down in sheets and Ross was more or less soaked through, apart from under his coat. Jim was in a similar condition, his fair hair now darkened by water. He was also shivering. 

‘You’ll need a hot bath when we return.’ Ross instructed. ‘Jud can bring breakfast up to our rooms.’

‘No sir.’ Jim’s teeth were chattering. ‘That won’t be seemly.’

‘Bugger what’s seemly, Jim.’ Ross replied. ‘And you forget that it’s my house and what I deem fit is what shall be done.’

Nampara was now in sight and they trotted the rest of the way, coming back around to the yard. Drake, now in his own waxed cotton coat, rushed out from under the eaves of the stables to take Seamus’ reins and then bellowed for Sam to come do the same for Dragon. Jim slid off his back and gave Sam the reins, and then followed Ross to the house, both of them running through the rain. 

They came into the boot room and stopped, exchanging looks and shaking with laughter at their mutually bedraggled appearances. They were taking off their coats when Jud appeared and tutted at them. 

‘Look at the state of you two.’ he admonished. ‘It’s like when you were a boy, sir.’

‘I think that is Jim’s fault.’ Ross laughed. ‘He’s a terrible influence.’

‘Well, it’s going to be stuck in.’ Jud grumbled, taking Ross’ coat from him. ‘Shall I send Mr Silver up to do for your bath?’

‘No need.’ Ross felt unaccountably cheerful. ‘I shall see to myself. I would appreciate if you could send one of the maids up to see to the fires.’

‘That’s all right, sir.’ Jim interjected. ‘I can do that and attend to the bath as well.’

Jud gave the predictable mutter and hung up their coats, then left for the kitchen. Ross chuckled and then turned to looking thoughtfully at Jim. 

‘Would you like to attend to me?’ he asked and Jim replied with another question. 

‘Only if you would be happy for me to do so.’ he replied.

‘I think is an excellent idea. I feel like keeping you close today.’ Ross said. ‘Shall we?’

They went upstairs, trailing water. Ross took the lead as he always did. The first floor was quiet. It was Demelza’s day off and she and Coral were no doubt enjoying a late lie in so there would be nobody about unless Ross called for them. 

At his door, Jim hesitated only a moment and then followed him in.

‘Will you be able to manage?’ he asked and Jim nodded, giving him a grin that bordered on cheeky. 

‘I am capable of running a bath.’ he said. ‘Shall I help you with those first?’

He nodded at Ross’ boots and Ross sat down and nodded. Jim came over to him, pulling his boots off and then taking them to stand outside the door before heading to the bathroom. Ross heard the sound of water running and sat back in his chair. Jim returned and knelt to light the fire, the flames catching and the glow illuminating his face for a moment. 

Like a flash Ross was back in France, in a dingy hotel room that ran a brothel out of its rooms but also rented some to soldiers that needed a night away from the trenches. He remembered another fair haired boy, only a two years older than Jim was. He’d been from Lancashire, his soft lilting voice barely recalled. He’d been kind and he’d laughed frequently, even in the trenches. 

‘What are you thinking about?’ Jim’s voice shook Ross out of his thoughts. 

‘For a moment you reminded me of someone else.’ he replied, his voice heavy with memories. Jim stood up and looked at him. 

‘Did you love him?’ he asked and Ross smiled sadly. 

‘I did. He was killed by the same shell that gave me this.’ He gestured at his own face. ‘They told me there wasn’t much left of him afterwards.’

Jim said nothing then he walked over and stood in front of Ross and reached out, the tip of his forefinger gently tracing the scar down Ross’ face. 

‘It is not as bad as you think, sir.’ he said and Ross caught his hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it. He looked up at Jim and smiled. 

‘Lovely boy.’ he murmured. ‘I am very glad you did not leave.’ 

‘I don’t think I could.’ Jim was looking back at him. ‘I certainly do not want to.’

Ross pulled him in close and Jim came easily, until Ross could wrap both arms around him and lay his head against his body. He could hear the steady thump of Jim’s heartbeat in his ear and it soothed him. He felt Jim move tentatively, one hand coming up and his fingers dragging through Ross’ hair with all the uncertainty Ross knew he must be feeling. He tightened his grip and felt Jim inhale sharply, although his fingers did not cease their gentle ministrations. 

They stood like that a while until Jim suddenly pulled away. 

‘The water.’ he exclaimed, and that made Ross chuckle as he bolted for the bathroom. He got up and walked to the doorway to see how bad it was. Thankfully it had not got to overflowing and Jim gave him a sheepish smile as he turned the taps off. 

‘I did say I was not trained as a valet.’ he reminded him and Ross snorted a laugh, then had the most wonderful idea.

‘Get in.’ he said and Jim frowned, as if he didn’t understand him. 

‘Get in where?’ he asked and Ross laughed.

‘In the bath, of course.’ He leaned against the door frame. ‘You can go first and get warmed up. You’re still wet through.’ 

‘But it’s your bath, sir.’ Jim was now looking shocked at the suggestion.

‘Are you then suggesting that I get in there with you?’ Ross meant it as a flippant remark and then saw how Jim went bright red again. It only took a second and all the tension that had been slowly building between them boiled over and in a flash he was across the room kissing Jim for all he was worth. 

Jim let out a small sound, his arms around Ross’ neck and hanging on tightly. Ross took the invitation, running his hands down Jim’s back until they came to rest on the lovely curve of his backside, his mind filling with all sorts of ideas as to what he would like to do to it. He squeezed and Jim all but gasped into his mouth. Ross could feel him getting hard against him and pulled him closer as he explored Jim’s mouth with leisurely sweeps of his tongue. Jim was responding in kind, his obvious inexperience completely endearing. 

Ross finally let him go, both of them breathing heavily. 

‘You never learned how to kiss, did you?’ he breathed and Jim shook his head. 

‘Not much chance for that.’ he whispered back. That made Ross consider other things. 

‘Have you ever…?’ He looked at him searchingly. ‘With a man…?’

‘Yes.’ Jim replied. ‘But it was always too quick for kissing. We never wanted to get caught.’ 

‘Well no-one will catch us here.’ Ross said, reaching up with one hand to run his thumb over Jim’s lower lip. ‘We can take as long as we wish.’ He leaned in and kissed the corner of Jim’s mouth, making his way along his jaw.

‘Oh.’ It was the softest exhalation, and he felt Jim shiver when he gently licked at his ear. 

‘I have so much I would like to teach you.’ he murmured. ‘But you must say the words. I shall do nothing without your leave.’

‘You have it, sir.’ Jim was barely audible. ‘Please, sir.’

Those words inflamed Ross’ arousal like nothing else ever had. He let Jim go and moved to gently pull his tie loose. Jim watched him, his pupils steadily dilating and his breathing coming ever quicker. Ross eased it over his head and then nodded at the chair in the corner. 

‘Sit.’ he commanded and Jim moved without hesitation to do as he’d been instructed. Ross came to him, nodding at his feet and Jim let him pull his boots of for him before being hauled back into his feet. Ross now turned his attention to his waistcoat, undoing the buttons slowly and deliberately and alert to any sign of reluctance or discomfort. Jim gave him none and he tossed it on the chair and then stepped back. 

‘Take the rest off.’ he instructed. 

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim’s voice was soft and when he lifted his hands to start on his shirt buttons, they were trembling. Ross watched him undo the first few and then had a thought. 

‘Wait a moment.’ He held up a hand. ‘Get rid of the breeches but leave the shirt on. I will be back in a minute.’ 

He left the bathroom and moved across the room to the door, locking it. He had no wish for Jud or Silver to disturb them with a well-meaning visit to see if they needed anything then he all but ran back to the bathroom. When he got to the door, what he saw made his heart leap in his chest and his mouth go dry with want. 

Jim had obeyed him to the letter. 

He was standing there in only his white cotton shirt, still a little filmy from the damp, with the tails hanging down to mid-thigh. The light from the window went straight through it and outlined the shape of his body perfectly, leaving Ross speechless. 

He stood and stared at him, quite unable to do anything else and when he finally looked up, he saw trepidation on Jim’s face. Then he glanced down and saw that it was not the case everywhere.

‘Christ…’ he breathed. ‘You are exquisitely beautiful.’ 

That made pleasure gleam in Jim’s eyes and he turned, now emboldened by what he saw in Ross’ face. 

Ross walked over to him, stopping in front of him before continuing with the buttons Jim had started on. His own hands were now less than steady, especially now that he could feel the heat emanating from Jim’s body. He got to the last one and gently pushed the fabric aside as he took in the sight that had so captivated him the first time he’d seen it. Jim was still young enough that his chest was smooth, his skin like satin where Ross’ fingers brushed against it. He saw well defined muscles and nipples that were an enchanting shade of dusty pink and his cock ached with the need to take Jim and possess him every way he possibly could. 

He took his hands away and looked down into blue-green eyes that were now watching him and filled with a combination of curiosity and nervousness. 

‘Turn around.’ he instructed and Jim did, moving silently on his bare feet. He was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling as Ross took the shirt and slid it from his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. He had to stop for a moment, his own hands now shaking badly as he took in the graceful line of Jim’s back, leading down to another pair of dimples every bit as alluring as the ones that accompanied Jim’s smile. Then came the perfect curve of his backside, running into strong muscular thighs and shapely legs. He was like a Grecian statue, perfectly proportioned. 

Ross finally managed to steel himself and he lifted his hands, placing one each side of Jim’s neck and stroking along the line of his shoulders. In front of him, Jim let out a deep sigh and relaxed under his hands. Ross kept his touches gentle, the warmth of Jim’s skin making him quite light-headed as he ducked his head to drop light kisses on the nape of Jim’s neck. 

He ran one hand down Jim’s back, feeling him shake like a nervous horse. It was enough to make Ross want to just throw him down upon the floor and ravage him but instead he slowly got to his knees, placing his palms to Jim’s back and moving his hands down over him. Jim gasped and Ross took the opportunity to do it again, his thumbs dragging dangerously close to where he wished to be above all things. The light caught the tiny golden hairs on Jim’s skin and he was now panting as he let Ross touch him, his own hands in fists at his sides. 

Ross inhaled deeply, smelling musk and that tang of sweat from before, and knew that unless he wanted to do something he might regret, he had to get control of himself. He sat back on his heels and Jim half turned, his erect cock just visible. Ross had to restrain himself from looking too closely and he nodded at the bath. 

‘Get in.’ he ordered, his voice rough and his cock so hard it pained him. 

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim moved slowly, almost as if he was sleepwalking and Ross got up to follow him. He watched him get in and sit down, the water rising as he lay back in the tub while Ross went to retrieve the chair, bringing it to the end of the bath so he could sit behind Jim’s head. He took the washcloth from the side of the bath and reached for the soap. 

‘Sit up.’ He was almost at the limits of his control but then he took a deep breath and wet the cloth, lathering it up and applying it to Jim’s shoulders after he had pulled himself straight, knees to his chest to keep from sinking down in the bath. He moaned happily when Ross started to wash his back and Ross grinned, sure that if he could Jim would have probably started purring soon enough. 

‘You like this?’ he asked and Jim nodded. 

‘I do, sir.’ He was talking into his knees, but Ross could hear the happiness in his voice. ‘I like the feel of your hands on me.’

Ross chuckled. 

‘I should warn you that I may well not be able to stop at this.’ he warned. He got a soft huff and a glance over one wet shoulder. 

‘The boy you knew.’ Jim sounded a little hesitant. ‘You and he…?’

‘When we could.’ Ross replied. ‘There never was enough time, but there was one week of leave that I remember. We went back to London, got a hotel room and stayed there for four glorious days completely uninterrupted.’

‘Four days?’ Jim sounded confused. 

‘Yes.’ Ross relathered the washcloth and pulled him back gently, easing the cloth around and over Jim’s chest. ‘Unfortunately what I didn’t know was that Elizabeth had decided to pay me a little visit. She convinced the hotel manager to let her into my room and found us in more or less the same position as you and I are now.’ He chuckled. ‘I am not sure who was more horrified by the encounter.’

‘She didn’t know?’ Jim looked up at him and Ross decided to give in to temptation and gave him an upside down kiss on the tip of his slightly too-long nose. 

‘Oh, she knew.’ he replied. ‘I told her when we first began our association. I think that maybe she didn’t believe me or thought things would change once we became engaged. Either way, she was appalled enough that she returned to Cornwall that very same day and three days later I received a letter that told me in no uncertain terms that our engagement was off.’ 

Jim smiled at him and then turned serious. 

‘What was his name?’ he asked and now Ross froze. He hadn’t said his dead lover’s name aloud since he’d died. 

‘I can’t.’ he replied. He stopped what he was doing, his head bowing and then felt Jim move. He turned in the bath and there was a gentle wet hand on Ross’ cheek. 

‘It’s all right, Ross.’ he said. ‘You don’t have to say it. Rose can’t say my father’s name either. It just pains her too much.’

Ross looked up into Jim’s eyes and managed a half-smile. 

‘I like it when you say my name.’ he murmured. ‘Could you call me that sometimes when we are together?’ 

‘Yes.’ Jim smiled at him. ‘Of course I will.’ He turned back. ‘If you do my back again.’

‘Demanding little thing.’ Ross couldn’t keep the affection out of his voice. He gave Jim’s back another going over and then turned his attention to behind his ears. Jim snuffled laughter into his knees and squirmed away from him. 

‘That tickles.’ he admonished and Ross laughed and got up, chucking the washcloth in with him. 

‘Now you can finish the job.’ he retorted, and walked off smiling at Jim’s laughter. In the bedroom, he got undressed, putting on his dressing gown and lighting a cigarette. When he came back in, Jim was submerged to his chin. 

‘Your bath is deeper.’ he observed. 

‘It’s also bigger.’ Ross chuckled, coming to the edge and smiling broadly when Jim looked at him and stared, an expression of what was close to wide-eyed adoration on his face as he caught a glimpse of Ross’ chest and the way the fabric of his dressing gown stood out over his cock. 

‘May I see you?’ he asked and Ross felt delight at the unschooled curiosity in his eyes. He stuck his cigarette in his mouth and took off his dressing gown. He was proud of his body, riding and the physical rigours of the lifestyle he had followed until recently keeping him fit and lean and well-muscled. Unlike Jim though, he had an abundance of soft black hair coating his chest and stomach and curled around his cock and he saw Jim studying him closely. 

‘Shift up.’ He got into the opposite end of the bath and Jim made room for him, the water level rising somewhat alarmingly as Ross sat down. He made himself comfortable, but no sooner had he done so, then Jim was up on his knees, moving to sit astride him. He settled himself down and then stole the cigarette from Ross’ lips, inhaling and blowing the smoke in Ross’ face. 

‘Now that I am clean, will you fuck me?’ he asked and Ross was so surprised that his mouth fell open. 

‘I…’ He had no answer for that, even though it was all he had been thinking about for weeks. Jim took another drag and then he moved, his cock sliding over Ross’ and making Ross jolt.

‘I should like you to fuck me.’ His eyes were bright, his smile immensely self-satisfied. 

‘Good God, boy.’ Ross could hardly draw breath. ‘Whatever am I to do with you?’ 

Jim laughed and leaned in, his breath ghosting over Ross’ mouth. 

‘Whatever you wish.’ he replied. ‘I want all of it.’ 

‘And what if it is…’ Ross swallowed, his mouth now tacky. ‘What if it is not what you are used to?’

’Then I shall learn.’ Jim was so close Ross could see tiny gold flecks among the blue-green. ‘I want you to teach me.’ He moved again, slower and more deliberate. ‘Please, sir.’ 

‘You little bastard.’ Ross breathed and grabbed hold of him, forcing Jim’s mouth open with his tongue and clamping down one hand on Jim’s backside, the other going to his cock. He held him fast, kissing him with brutal passion as he moved his hand in quick hard strokes and felt Jim jerk in his arms. 

It didn’t take long, Jim arching back and crying out as he came in Ross’ hand. Ross wasted no time, pulling Jim forward and moving his soiled hand to Jim’s entrance and easing one slick finger inside him. Jim shook violently, but he didn’t pull away. Instead he braced his hands against the edge of the tub and pushed back onto Ross’ finger. 

Ross worked him steadily, feeling Jim’s body relax around him until he could slide in a second one. Jim was tight and hot and he ached to be inside him. Over him Jim’s mouth was open as he panted, his eyes fixed on Ross’ face. 

Ross looked back at him and smiled, lust making his mouth twist. 

‘Ask me for it.’ he ordered and Jim whined like a beaten dog. 

‘Please, sir.’ He hissed in pleasure as Ross drove his fingers in deep. ‘Fuck me.’

‘Good boy.’ Ross was now almost at the edge as well, fire surging through him. ‘Come sit on my cock.’

Jim moved up, eagerness shining out of him like a beacon. Ross guided him into position and then eased him down. The first breach was heavenly, Jim’s tightness relenting and allowing him to penetrate an inch at a time, bringing Jim down slowly until Ross was fully seated. It was glorious, the sensation from before now multiplied a thousandfold around his cock. 

‘Beautiful boy.’ He reached up and took Jim by the side of his neck. ‘Show me how well you ride.’ 

Jim let out a harsh noise and then moved up, his body bearing down on Ross’ cock as he eased out a way and then he planted his feet on the bottom of the bath and thrust back up, making Jim shout and fall forward into his arms. Ross shoved him back up, one hand braced against Jim’s shoulder as he took his cock in his other hand, working it back to hardness quickly. 

‘Harder, boy.’ he ordered. ‘Fuck yourself on my cock.’ 

Jim tipped his head back, panting and moaning as he bounced hard on Ross’ cock, the water now mostly heading over the edge of the tub. Ross watched him, hypnotised by how lovely he was. He worked him slowly and then felt Jim’s body start to tighten rhythmically tighten around him. He squeezed the base of Jim’s cock and heard him gasp. He opened his eyes and looked down at Ross, his brow creased in helpless pleasure and Ross redoubled his efforts, jostling Jim hard enough to make him cry out again before his climax hit hard enough to trigger Ross’ own. He rode it out, his own pained noises bouncing off the bathroom walls until he was spent, his body suffused with pleasure as he started to slowly come down. Jim was in the same state, shaking under Ross’ hands as he slowed and finally stopped. They remained in that position for a while, their breathing erratic and loud in their ears.

Once he finally trusted himself to speak, Ross chuckled and looked down at where Jim’s spend streaked white across his chest and matted in the black hair. 

‘You’re a messy little thing.’ he chided and Jim smiled. 

‘I’m sorry, sir.’ He sounded deliriously happy. ‘I couldn’t help myself.’ 

‘Well, no mind then.’ Ross gave one last thrust, pleased at the way it made Jim bite his lip. ‘You have a wonderfully tight arse to make up for it.’ He gave Jim a suggestive look. ‘I do wonder if your mouth might prove the same.’

‘I do not know.’ Jim confessed. ‘That is something I have never done.’

‘No?’ Ross was thrilled at his admission. ‘In that case, it shall be your first lesson.’ He moved, easing Jim off his cock. ‘Now let me get cleaned up and we can begin your education.’ 

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim managed to get up far enough to wash himself off and then got out the tub. 

‘Over there.’ Ross nodded at the towels on the rack as he washed himself off and then spied the abandoned cigarette in a puddle of water on the floor. ‘And get me another cigarette, would you.’ 

Jim laughed and took a towel, drying himself off enough that his hair stuck up all over the place. He moved out the room, coming back shortly with a lit cigarette for Ross. He handed it to him and then finished drying himself off, raking his fingers through his hair. 

‘I need to fetch something to wear.’ he said. 

‘No.’ Ross corrected. ‘Today you will not be wearing clothes.’ He gave Jim a considering look. ‘I quite like you just the way you are now.’ 

‘But what of breakfast?’ Jim asked. 

‘I’ll ring Silver and tell him to leave it outside the door.’ Ross replied, inhaling and exhaling with a feeling of deep contentment. ‘I intend to spend the rest of the day fucking you and clothing will simply get in the way.’ 

‘You can’t do that.’ Jim protested, blushing again and Ross laughed. 

‘I can do what I like.’ He decided to test the waters. ‘And if you try to escape, I shall simply tie you to the bed.’ He saw the tell-tale flush on Jim’s cheeks, the hitch in his breathing, and knew that he found the idea appealing. That was an excellent sign. ‘Now get back in that room and on the bed. I want you on your knees with your legs open when I get there.’ 

Jim opened his mouth as if to protest and then he did something completely unexpected. He shut it again and gave Ross a look that would have been demure, if his cock hadn’t been rising to the occasion. 

‘Yes, sir.’ he said and turned and left. 

Ross lay back in the water until he had finished his cigarette and then he got out and dried himself off. He went back into the room and rang the bell for Silver, then looked at the unmade bed, half expecting Jim to have disregarded what he had said, but he was there. He had his head down and his knees spread, his entrance perfectly exposed. 

Ross walked over to the bed, watching how Jim started to shake as he approached. 

‘Good boy.’ he murmured and admired the view being presented to him. He could see that Jim was hard again, a small damp patch on the sheet below his cock. As Ross watched, a clear droplet collected and then fell onto the material. 

He moved to stand behind Jim, using his forefinger to check the state of his body and feeling the residue of his emissions easing the way as he worked the tip in. Jim shuddered and Ross twisted it, feeling Jim’s body clench around it. 

‘I have something.’ he said. ‘Stay still. Do not move an inch.’ 

Jim remained in position and Ross went into his dressing room to dig in his bag, coming back with a metal tube, the blue and white label indicating its contents. He stopped and twisted off the cap, applying the jelly to his fingers and then placing it on the bedside table. 

This time his two fingers went in easily, the lubricant doing its job and easing the way. Jim was panting again, pushing back onto Ross fingers eagerly. Ross took his time, taking care to feel for the spot inside him that would produce wonderful pleasure when stimulated. He felt it under his finger tips and rubbed over it firmly, making Jim yelp and bear down on him. 

‘Gently.’ Ross chided. ‘I need to get you all wet for my cock.’ He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with himself, rubbing the head over Jim and spreading the wetness around. This time he watched, seeing the way Jim’s body stretched around him and took him in, easing in slowly so he could appreciate the sight of his cock disappearing inside Jim’s body. 

He took it slowly at first, aiming to hit that spot inside by placing his hand between Jim’s shoulder blades and pushing him face first into the bed. 

‘Good boy.’ he panted. ‘Such a good little boy.’ He heard Jim’s gasp and then the moan that followed. ‘Do you like that?’ Do you like how I fuck you?’

Jim didn’t reply, only moaned louder and Ross pulled out and drove in hard. 

‘Answer me, boy.’ He took hold of Jim’s hips and started to plough into him. ‘Tell me what you like.’

‘Oh God…’ Jim was almost incoherent. ‘I like it, sir.’

‘Tell me.’ Ross was insistent. ‘Say it for me.’ 

‘I…’ Jim was struggling to get the words out so Ross reached underneath him to take his cock in his hand, working him roughly. 

‘Tell me.’ he breathed the words into Jim’s back. 

‘I like how you fuck me, sir.’ Jim just about managed to get the words out before he came hard around Ross’ cock, his cries muffled by the sheet below him and his semen coating Ross’ hand. Ross roared and let him go, pulling out just in time to come all over Jim’s exposed entrance and backside before driving back into him. He fucked himself through the aftereffects of his orgasm until he was able to stop and pull out once more. He smiled at the smears of white on Jim’s skin and then gave him a gentle tap on the rear. 

‘I’m going to get something to clean you up.’ He left Jim on the bed and went to retrieve the washcloth from the bathroom, heading back and then giving Jim a push. ‘On your back.’ 

Jim turned for him, watching as Ross cleaned him off before finally attacking the clotted spot on the bed. Now finished, he nodded at the pillow end. 

‘Get in.’ he instructed. ‘I don’t know about you, but I need to catch my breath.’

‘In your bed?’ Jim was eyeing the pillows with something akin to wariness. ‘You want me in your bed?’

‘Of course, I do.’ Ross replied. ‘Now be a good boy and get in.’ He watched as Jim moved, tucking his feet up to slide them under the covers and then settling down against the pillows. ‘Now, are you hungry? I can call Silver to bring up breakfast?’

‘In a little while.’ Jim yawned and Ross felt his heart turn over. ‘I might sleep a bit first.’

‘You may sleep as long as you want.’ he replied and Jim snuggled down under the covers like a child, closing his eyes.

Ross smiled and walked back to the bathroom, feeling immensely pleased with how things had transpired. He took a moment to wash himself clean, then let out the water and retrieved his dressing gown, putting it on and returning to the bedroom. It had only been a matter of minutes, but when he got to the bed Jim looked half asleep. He gave Ross the most endearing look and smiled back at him, dimples caving in. 

‘Would you come sleep with me?’ He blinked at Ross slowly, utterly irresistible in his lassitude and Ross got into the bed next to him. He turned to pile his pillows up behind him and then settled himself as Jim moved to rest his head on Ross’ shoulder. Ross put his arm around him and kissed the top of his damp head. 

‘Are you comfortable?’ he asked and Jim nodded, reaching up with one hand to run his fingers through the exposed hair on Ross’ chest. 

‘I am.’ He looked up at him, his eyes adoring. ‘Are you?’

‘Very.’ Ross replied, smiling at him. ‘I am also remarkably happy, which is quite something for me.’ 

‘Yes.’ Now Jim’s eyes were sparkling. ‘You can be quite dour.’

‘Oh?’ Ross chuckled. ‘I had no idea you were keeping track of my moods.’

‘I keep track of everything you do.’ Jim replied, nestling against him. ‘I have since I came that first day.’

‘Why did you come?’ Ross asked, now curious. 

‘Because I wanted to see my mother happy and settled and well.’ Jim replied. ‘But I would be lying if I said that seeing you and how handsome you are did not influence me a little.’ He went pink as he realised how much he had just confessed. 

‘You think me handsome then?’ Ross felt ridiculously pleased. Jim looked back up at him and nodded. 

‘I’ve learned since.’ he said. ‘And now I know that you are more than that.’ 

Ross looked back at him and leaned in to kiss him once. 

‘Go to sleep, Jim.’ he said, his voice low and soft. ‘I’ll wake you later.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim murmured and closed his eyes. 

Ross held him until his breathing evened out and he slept, then finally allowed himself to do the same. 

*********

Downstairs, Demelza shifted in Coral’s arms and looked towards the window. 

‘It’s still raining.’ she announced and Coral laughed softly, stroking Demelza’s hair back from her face. 

‘I am glad to be out of it.’ she replied and Demelza smiled and turned her face up to be kissed. 

They were interrupted by a knock at their door and they looked at each other. Coral sighed and Demelza moved to let her get up. Coral gout out of bed and went to put on her dressing gown, light blue and quilted against the chill. She slid her feet into her slippers and went through to their small sitting room. 

When she opened the door, she saw her father standing there with a grin. 

‘It seems I owe your young lady a Pound.’ he chuckled and Coral’s dark eyes, just like his, went wide in surprise. 

‘No.’ she said and he stepped inside, still chuckling. 

‘They’ve barricaded themselves in Ross’ room.’ he told her. ‘I think we shall be lucky to even catch a glimpse of them today. Thankfully, Jud and Prudie are none the wiser. They probably think they’re playing bridge.’

There was a snort from the doorway and Demelza came out with bare feet and her voluminous emerald kimono wrapped around her slender frame.

‘It was only a matter of time.’ she chortled. ‘I think that it shall do them both the world of good. They are stupid around each other and have been for weeks.’ 

‘That is certainly true.’ Silver grinned. They had all been watching the way Ross and Jim had been dancing around each other, their experience of how affections worked leaving them all in little doubt as to the way things were going. 

‘So what do we do?’ Coral asked and Demelza snorted. 

‘It’s my day off.’ she stated. ‘So I am returning to bed.’ She did just that, leaving Coral and Silver grinning at each other. 

‘I shall keep Jud at bay.’ Silver said. ‘Give them their privacy.’

‘Good.’ Coral lifted onto her toes and kissed her father’s cheek. ‘They deserve some happiness.’

*********

Jim woke alone in the bed, the sound of people talking in low voices reaching his ears. 

He sat up a little, peering through bleary eyes towards where Ross was now coming over, a tray on his hands. Something smelled utterly delicious and he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with both hands. 

‘You’re awake.’ Ross said, the affection in his deep voice warming Jim right through to his toes. He came to place the tray on the console table at the side of the room, then moved to the bed, taking the pillows from behind Jim and making them into a mountain for them to rest against before he retrieved the tray and placed it on the bed, getting in and moving it to across his lap. He was dressed in pyjama bottoms and his dressing gown and his dark eyes looked almost serene. In fact, he was the calmest Jim had ever seen him. 

He turned his attention to the tray and took in the breakfast in front of him. Prudie had made devilled kidneys, their rich smell making his mouth water. There was also a silver rack full of toast and tea for both of them. 

‘Is this not awfully indecent?’ he asked. ‘Eating breakfast in bed?’

‘One might say decadent.’ Ross laughed. ‘Especially considering your current dishabille.’ He gave Jim’s bare chest a meaningful look and Jim blushed and folded his arms.  
‘More your fault than mine.’ he grumbled and that made Ross laugh even more. 

‘That is cheeky.’ he replied. ‘I might well have to out you over my knee for that.’

Jim had to look away, biting his lip. Ross had such a free way of speaking and half the time he didn’t know if he was joking, but the things he had said to him before and this now, made him feel strangely good. He thought he might want to experience these things, the very thought something he could never have imagined only a few short hours before but now ideas that he found very appealing. 

They ate, Ross watching him take every mouthful with approval shining in his eyes. It felt wonderful to be so closely observed, especially when Jim discovered that merely by giving Ross a glance from under his eyelashes he managed to make those dark eyes burn with the same passion he’d experienced earlier. He had known he held some appeal for others, but this was entirely different. The way Ross looked at him made him feel like he was the only thing in existence and it was heady stuff indeed. 

He had had his share of lovers, but none of them had made him feel the way Ross had. Jim had felt his skin burning from every touch, Ross’ kisses inflaming him to heights of pleasure he hadn’t known existed. His cock was wonderfully thick, stretching in just the right way and making Jim lose himself completely in the acts they had committed together. That, coupled with the feelings he had for Ross, had made everything feel like he had discovered everything he had ever wanted. 

It was like he’d just been granted his every wish and Jim was determined to hold onto it. 

After breakfast, Ross smiled at him and gently brushed away a stray crumb from the corner of Jim’s mouth and then handed him a cup of tea. 

‘Now, then.’ he said, watching Jim drink it. ‘There are some things we must discuss before this goes any further.

‘Like what?’ Jim asked, now intrigued as to what Ross was referring to. 

‘Well.’ Ross lifted the tray and got up to move it to the table. He came back and settled in next to Jim. ‘You recall me asking what you would think if there were things we did that were not what you were used to?’

‘Yes.’ Jim sat up properly to look at him. Ross’ hazel eyes were serious. 

‘I meant what I said.’ he told him. ‘We must agree to everything, even before we begin. It is imperative for what I would wish to do with you.’

‘What?’ Jim frowned. ‘To fuck me? I have already given you my leave.’

‘Not just that.’ Ross now looked oddly hesitant. ‘I…’ He sighed. ‘I wish to do certain things to you, things that you may not understand.’

‘Oh.’ Jim looked at him. ‘Like saying that you wished to tie me to the bed?’

‘Exactly.’ Ross replied. ‘And when I said that I would put you over my knee.’

‘Really?’ Jim was now bemused. ‘You would wish to do that to me?’

‘I would very much like to do that.’ Ross gave him a soft smile. ‘But I would respect your wishes if you did not want me to.’

‘No.’ Jim felt a little flare of heat in his chest. ‘I said that I wished to learn. I would be willing to try.’

‘And if you did not enjoy anything, then you must tell me immediately.’ Ross had that insistent tone again. ‘Many use a word, one that would not be uttered in another context to indicate that they wish for matters to cease. I would like us to have such a word, and then should you require me to stop all you will have to do is say it.’

‘What word?’ Jim asked. 

‘One that you must choose. Something unusual.’ Ross replied. ‘One that I will respond to.’

Jim considered a moment and then thought of a story Ross had told him about the war and going on leave down the coast of Normandy. 

‘Arromanches.’ he replied and saw Ross smile. 

‘Perfect.’ he replied. He raised a hand and stroked Jim’s hair out of his eyes. ‘Now it is a little after twelve. Perhaps we should decide what to do with the rest of the day.’

‘It’s still raining.’ Jim observed, looking towards the window.’ And you did say you had a lesson for me to learn.’ He felt a little thrill go through him at his own boldness. ‘Sir.’

The effect was immediate. Ross’ eyes blazed with a passion that Jim had not yet seen, and it made his own heart begin to gallop. The feeling of power he suddenly had, the knowledge that he had managed to inflame this magnificent man with just a single word was almost overwhelming. 

‘My God, boy.’ Ross’ voice had dropped, its depth and timbre sending a delightful shiver down Jim’s spine. ‘The things I will do to you.’ He lifted his hand, placing it in a possessive grip at the back of Jim’s head and leaned over, kissing him. Jim let himself take all of it, opening his mouth to Ross’ tongue and feeling the fire spread through him. 

Ross leaned back on the pillows, pulling Jim with him so he was draped across his chest. They kept kissing until he suddenly pulled back, his hand holding Jim in place as his fingers tightened in Jim’s hair just enough to make him gasp. 

‘First lesson.’ he growled. ‘Teaching you to suck my cock.’

Jim couldn’t bite back the moan in time. He had heard of this, but never experienced it for himself. He cast a glance down to the tented fabric at Ross’ groin, thoughts of what he’d just said filling his head. He looked back up into an intense stare. 

‘Now is when I ask.’ Ross said. ‘May I?’

‘Yes.’ Jim knew he would never have answered otherwise. 

‘Good boy.’ Ross was starting to breathe heavily. ‘Go on then.’

He let Jim go and watched as he shuffled down the bed. He was now rock hard as well, the friction of the sheet on his cock delicious. He got level with Ross’ hips and stared at the outline of his cock in front of him. This was so very different to all the furtive encounters he’d had in stables or narrow beds after the lights had been blown out. Here he could take his time, and he was already so enamoured of Ross’ body that he was extremely keen to explore it at length. 

He moved a hand to Ross’ stomach, feeling the muscles underneath his hand as he ran it down and over his cock, then tugged on the drawstring to loosen it and open the front of Ross’ pants. He took his time, admiring the length in front of him. He traced the shaft with the tips of his fingers, the skin like velvet and so warm. He heard the sharp inhalation behind him and glanced over his shoulder.

Ross was staring at him, his eyes burning. 

‘Put your mouth on it, boy.’ He instructed and Jim turned back. He was unsure if how to progress, so settled for leaning in close. Ross’ smell was strong in his nose, deep and musky. There was slick at the head, and Jim watched it ooze out as he wrapped his fingers around Ross’ cock to steady it, pulling the foreskin down to expose more of him and then licking tentatively at the head.

‘God…’ Ross moaned, the thump of his head against the pillow quite audible. 

Jim smiled and then did it again. Here the skin was even softer, the taste of Ross slightly salty and slightly acrid. It was like licking the inside of an oyster shell, and Jim did it again and again. He was enjoying this immensely, drawing his movements out before he grew brave enough to take the head in his mouth and give an experimental suck. 

The feel of Ross’ hand on him surprised him and he looked back again, a little shocked by what he saw. Ross looked unhinged, panting hard and hanging onto the carved headboard with one hand. 

‘Don’t stop, boy.’ He locked eyes with Jim. ‘And come here.’

‘How?’ Jim asked and Ross reached for him, pulling him in alongside him. 

‘Get on your knees.’ he ordered. ‘Like before.’

Jim obeyed, getting onto his knees and bracing himself before going back to his task. He felt Ross’ hand sliding down his back and then his fingers were there, probing gently and making Jim almost choke on the cock in his mouth. 

‘Gently.’ Ross murmured. ‘Take it deeper, if you can.’ His fingers retreated and then Jim felt him twist over to reach the bedside table. Knowing what was coming made him shiver in excitement, inhaling deeply and then taking Ross in as far as he could go. 

‘That’s it, boy.’ Ross breathed, his fingers coming back slick. He eased one in and Jim shook all over, the feeling of being penetrated at both ends so delightfully filthy. 

Ross worked the finger in and out a few times and then the second one joined it, twisting just so and making lightning shoot up Jim’s spine when they hit something inside him. He moaned around Ross’ cock, his impulse making him suck hard on the way up. 

‘Fuck.’ Ross’ voice was harsh. ‘You suck cock like you were born to it.’ His fingers drove in harder and Jim immediately spread his knees wider, wanting more and deeper and harder. He pushed back into them, not caring how he looked or how he sounded, knowing only that the pleasure he was feeling was all-consuming. He bobbed his head quicker, Ross’ cock now coated with his saliva and sliding easily in and out of his mouth. The taste had changed too, now more bitter, and Ross was making little thrusting motions up into his mouth. Jim pulled off and looked at him. 

‘Is this all right?’ he asked. ‘Am I doing it properly?’

‘You are possibly the fastest learner I have ever encountered.’ Ross panted. ‘Now stop talking and come here, boy.’ 

Jim felt him pull his fingers out and moved to his knees. His own cock was rock hard, leaking onto the bedsheets. 

‘Where, sir?’ he could hardly speak. 

‘Here.’ Ross nodded at his cock, now gleaming with the slick he was applying to it. ‘Get on it, boy.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim couldn’t move fast enough, straddling him and allowing Ross to push him down onto his cock. It went in easily, the thickness still bringing a slight burn which quickly subsided as Ross bottomed out and Jim sat down on him. Now he could feel how far inside Ross was, the way it filled him up. He braced his hands against Ross’ shoulders and looked down at him. Ross met his eyes, his hair now in his face and smiling like he was slightly deranged. 

‘Very good.’ he said and Jim felt a warm glow at his approval. 

‘What must I do?’ he asked, knowing that part of what this was seemed to be Ross giving him instructions. 

‘Slowly.’ Ross ordered. ‘And lean back just a little.’ He moved one arm around Jim’s waist. ‘Let me take care of you.’ 

Jim did as he asked, leaning back into Ross’ hold until he suddenly felt Ross’ cock rubbing in the precise place his fingers and earlier. It forced a moan from him and Ross’ smiled. 

‘Very good.’ He looked immensely pleased. ‘Now ride me.’

Jim moved, staring slowly and feeling an incredibly pleasurable sensation as Ross’ cock rubbed over that spot again and again. It was quite unlike anything he’d ever felt, like he was burning from the inside out in the best way. It felt like every good feeling he’d ever had, only so much better and Jim chased it, moving faster and rising higher like he was rising to the trot. Ross’ tightened his hold on him and reached up with his other hand to rest it against Jim’s face, his thumb stroking along Jim’s cheek bone. 

‘So beautiful.’ He breathed. ‘My lovely, lovely boy.’

‘Ross…please…’ Jim couldn’t stop himself and the moment he said the word, there seemed to be something that broke inside Ross. He pulled Jim in, kissing him frantically and now moving with him. It made the whole bed shake, both of them now lost in each other until there was nothing else in the world outside of the bed they were in. 

Jim reached up, one hand to the back of Ross’ neck and the other going behind him to brace himself against Ross’ thigh, bucking hard as he chased his climax. Beneath him, Ross was now digging his fingers into Jim’s skin, the grip on his neck bordering on brutal.

‘That’s it.’ He gritted out. ‘Come on my cock, lovely boy.’ He thrust up hard and the final strike was enough to send Jim screaming over the edge, coming so hard he almost felt like he would faint. He jerked uncontrollably, riding the wave of pleasure until he could no longer bear it. He was only vaguely aware of Ross’ roar, the final drive up inside him as he followed. 

Jim was lost, barely able to breathe or see or hear anything apart from the blood thundering in his ears. He fell forward, whimpering as he came down. Ross caught him, lowering him to his chest, now wet with sweat and Jim’s own semen that was matted in his hair. Jim ignored it, resting his head on Ross chest and hearing the race of Ross’ heartbeat in his ear. 

Ross ran his hands down Jim’s equally sweaty back and then held him close, kissing the top of his head. 

‘Good boy.’ he murmured and Jim felt like he was perfectly happy in that single moment.

‘Thank you, sir.’ he replied, closing his eyes and letting himself be held.


	7. London Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's first trip out of Cornwall...

‘Not that one.’ Ross was moving about the room, giving Silver orders when Jim came in from having packed his valise.

‘Yes, sir.’ Silver grinned and winked at Jim. ‘Alright, lad? You ready to get on that train.’

‘Aye, Mr Silver.’ Jim replied, feeling a combination of nerves and delirious excitement in his stomach. ‘I have never been out the county before.’

‘Well, London is quite a sight.’ Silver observed. ‘I am very happy not to be accompanying you.’

‘Why not?’ Jim asked.

‘Because the last time I was there, it was on my way to be shipped to France.’ Silver explained. ‘I would soon as not set foot there again.’

‘Silver.’ Ross came out of his dressing room, doing up his cuffs. ‘I would be obliged if you could take these down for collection.’ He nodded at his own valise and the leather bag that accompanied it. ‘And see to Jim’s as well, if you please.’

‘Very good, sir.’ Silver replied, picking the valise and bag up and making off with them.

Jim waited until he was gone and then went over, taking the tie from Ross’ hand and putting it around his neck, tying it quickly and expertly for him. When he was done, Ross took his face in both hands and kissed him.

‘Good morning.’ he said and Jim smiled.

‘Good morning, sir.’ he replied. ‘You slept well?’

‘I did.’ Ross was staring at his mouth and Jim blushed a little. He had been attending to his lessons well and was feeling particularly pleased with his progress. ‘I was sorry you had to go.’

‘Well, one of us had to make sure we got at least some sleep.’ Jim replied. ‘Besides, you were looking a little tired by the end.’

‘Impudent brat.’ Ross chuckled. ‘I shall show you later who is not able to stay the course.’

Jim grinned. Since that first encounter, their relationship had changed entirely. It was like they had both had their eyes opened and now they were able to let go and enjoy their newfound happiness. Now they were getting ready to board a train to London for five days until the weekend. Ross had booked them rooms at the Savoy, a name that had Prudie and Jud raising their eyebrows when Jim had told them. Even Demelza had been impressed and she was famously immune to the trappings of wealth.

He had told Jim that this trip was ostensibly to get him fitted for the season and also for them to take in the sights. Jim was almost beside himself with excitement. He had been reading a great deal about various historical events (Grace had had a keen interest in Ancient History and Jim was steadily working his way through the books in the library she’d acquired on the subject.) and Ross had promised to take him there, as well as the Victoria and Albert for what he referred to as ‘cultural education’. There had also been mention of dinner at the Ritz and a club named Jezebel’s, which Ross had told him specialised in unusual clientele.

Jim couldn’t wait.

‘I think that’s all.’ Ross had his coat over his arm and his hat in his hand. ‘Shall we get a move on?’

‘We’re not having breakfast?’ Jim asked, a little disappointed.

‘I asked Prudie to do us a packed breakfast.’ Ross replied, smiling at him. ‘Do not worry my pet, you’ll have your food.’

Jim blushed a little at the affectionate term. Ross had taken to calling him by terms of endearment both in and out of bed, and Jim adored hearing his deep voice address him in such a manner.

‘What kind of packed breakfast?’ he asked and Ross laughed, putting one string hand at the back of his neck and steering him out the room.

‘Why don’t we go find out?’ He stopped briefly to kiss Jim’s temple. ‘When we arrive in London we can have lunch.’

Downstairs, Silver had loaded the luggage into the house car and was sitting in the driver’s seat. Prudie handed Jim the same wicker basket they always used on their drives and they got in, waving goodbye to the assembled staff as Silver took them down the drive and off the estate.

The town station was a mile outside the village proper and consisted of only one platform each way. Silver dropped them off and Ross went round to speak to him.

‘We’ll be back on the six o’clock Sunday.’ he told him.

‘Very good, Mr Poldark.’ Silver said. ‘I shall be waiting.’

‘Have a good week, Silver.’ Ross smiled and went to Jim, who had gone to get a porter and was now supervising the removal of the luggage from the car. He took a ticket from his inside pocket and handed it to Jim.

‘First class?’ He looked at the piece of paper.

‘Of course.’ Ross said. ‘Always travel in comfort while you can. There will be plenty of places you won’t encounter such luxuries.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim put the ticket inside his own pocket and then checked his watch. Their train was due in twenty minutes.

‘A cup of tea while we’re waiting?’ Ross suggested and then went onto the platform to the kiosk. They drank their tea and Jim heard the train whistle. He handed his mug back to the attendant and went to stand at the platform’s edge, peering down the track. He had never been on a train and was most looking forward to their ride to London.

The train came into sight, great clouds of smoke billowing from her locomotive. Jim was almost bouncing in anticipation as it pulled in alongside the platform and stopped, the release of steam flooding the platform with cloud.

‘Jim.’ Ross called and Jim went back to him. They walked along the line to the first class carriage, getting on and finding an empty compartment. Ross slid the door closed behind them and they took off their coats, hanging them on the hooks provided. Jim took the seat opposite Ross, looking out the window.

‘It’s a good six hours to London.’ Ross told him. ‘I hope you bought something to keep yourself entertained.’ He had that day’s newspaper with him and unfolded it, shaking the broadsheet out and disappearing behind it.

Jim smiled, quickly getting lost in the scenery as they pulled out of the station, the train whistle announcing their departure.

********

Five hours later, he sat and ate the last of the small pies Prudie had packed for them. Ross was smoking and still behind his newspaper, the smoke coiling up behind it. He’d said all of ten words during the trip, even fewer once the train had filled and they now had other people in their compartment. Jim knew that Ross was irritated by this turn of events and left him to sulk behind his broadsheet.  
The other occupants were two young women who had got on at Dorchester. They were chattering away to Jim and the other occupant, a vicar from Beaulieu. The conversation was pleasant enough and Jim had spoken with them until he’d gotten hungry. He’d offered to be polite, but they had all demurred and now he dusted the crumbs from his hands and then took out his tobacco tin. Unlike Ross, who favoured pre-rolled Turkish cigarettes, he still enjoyed the ones he’d smoked before.

Again he offered and was politely refused. The vicar, however, took out his own pipe and there was a brief discussion on tobacco while Jim rolled his cigarette and lit it with the box of matches he carried. Ross had asked him if he’d wanted a lighter, but Jim preferred this too. Certain things were so much part of him, and Ross seemed happy enough with his habits.

They finally got to the outskirts of London and Jim stared through the window, watching how the fields changed to buildings, seemingly stretching to the horizon. He could not quite grasp the size of the city, and he was astounded by what he was seeing.

‘It’s so busy.’ he murmured and Ross lowered his newspaper and smiled.

‘It is.’ he replied. ‘Many things to see.’

The train got to London Victoria and they got off. Ross handed the luggage ticket to a porter and they waited for their things and then went to the side entrance and a line of taxis, all waiting for custom.

They waited for the next one to pull up and the porter loaded their bags while Ross opened the door and ushered Jim into the back, following him.

‘Where to, sir?’ the driver asked.

‘The Savoy.’ Ross instructed. Jim gave him a sidelong look, now filled with curiosity.

The drive took them along the river and now Jim was completely fascinated, looking out at the broad stretch of grey-brown water choked with barges and skiffs and larger boats, all sailing up and down. They progressed, turning into a maze of streets until they came to a drive off to their left. The driver took them down it and Jim saw a magnificent building just ahead, the sign stretching right over the entire street declaring that they had reached their destination.

The cab pulled in in front of the grand entrance with its line of perfectly liveried porters and doormen and stopped. Ross leaned forward and handed the man enough for the fare and a hefty tip and then got out of the door that was being held open by a man in tail-coat and top hat.

‘Good day, sir.’ He sounded perfectly neutral with just a hint of pleasantry. ‘Welcome to the Savoy.’

Jim followed, now a little overwhelmed by the grandeur he was faced with. He knew he was a gauche country boy and his insecurity kicked in, making him hang back as he stared up at the building.

‘Jim.’ He turned and found Ross looking expectantly. ‘Chop chop. We don’t have all day.’

‘Yes, sir.’ he replied and trotted after him as they went through the doors.

Inside was even more spectacular than outside and Jim’s mouth fell open at the sight of the room in front of him. The walls were panelled in dark wood and the ceiling soared above, lit by brass bound inverted domes of frosted glass. The floor beneath his feet was a mosaic of black and white marble in a checkerboard pattern, banded by white and black stripes. Between the columns, there were sofas upholstered in damask and low polished tables where guests were seated and taking in muted tones.

The reception desk was a dark wood counter, open to the hall and looking onto a space that held a single table, topped with an enormous crystal vase full of white roses. Jim could smell them even as they went past, standing just behind Ross as he got to the counter and addressed the receptionist, a small dapper man in a white coat.

‘I have a suite booked.’ he declared and Jim shivered a little at the imperious tone he affected, every perfectly enunciated syllable as sharp as glass. ‘Under Poldark.’

‘Yes, Mr Poldark.’ The man nodded and turned the reservations book towards him. ‘If you would be so kind to sign the register?’

‘Of course.’ Ross picked up the pen, dashing off his scrawling signature. The receptionist beckoned to the porter waiting with their luggage and handed him the key, directing him to their room.

‘So?’ Jim was shaken out his daze by Ross now standing behind him with that half smile on his face. ‘What do you think?’

‘I…’ Jim was lost for words.’ It’s beautiful.’

‘Only the best.’ Ross replied and gestured for Jim to move. His dark eyes were watching him in that close way he used now that they had become intimate.

Jim flushed and walked in front of him, head down. They went to the lift, stepping inside and riding to their floor. From there, the porter led them to a white door in the white panelled corridor and waited as he unlocked it and ushered them in. Ross strode past him as if he owned the place and Jim followed, gasping a little as he saw the sitting room of their suite.

It was large, the carpet a muted sea green and patterned like stylised waves that contrasted beautifully with the white panelled walls. There was a sofa and two armchairs upholstered in ivory wool, the side tables blond wood. The one side of the room boasted picture windows that overlooked the formal gardens and terrace below before it dipped down to the river.

Jim immediately went to look at the view, smiling broadly at how much he could see. He turned to see Ross tipping the porter and accepting the key from him before the man left. He took off his coat, tossing it across the back of the sofa with casual elegance and then came over to help Jim off with his.

‘Does it please you, my pet?’ he asked and Jim nodded.

‘It’s lovely.’ He could not stop smiling. ‘Everything is so perfect.’

‘Excellent.’ Ross smiled at him. ‘Now your things are in there.’ He nodded to the bedroom on the right, just glimpsed through the door. ‘I am in the other room, just over there.’ There was something in the way he said it that made Jim’s stomach knot pleasantly. He knew two bedrooms were a necessary subterfuge, but they were separated by only a few feet. ‘Now, go and wash up. I want you in the grey this afternoon. Once we have had lunch, we can go to your fitting, then come back to promenade along the river and see some of the sights.’

‘Yes, Ross.’ Jim replied, now almost giddy with excitement.

Ross smiled and leaned over, kissing the corner of his mouth before he went into his own room and shut the door.

Jim sighed happily and went to the other, taking in the bed dressed in immaculate white linen and silk comforter. There was a bathroom just for him, the floor tiled in the same black and white marble. His valise was on the stand at the foot of the bed, and he took his time opening it and unpacking. He hung his grey suit up, taking out a clean shirt and his eau de nil green silk tie. He laid the shirt and tie on the bed, then added underwear and socks, knowing that Ross liked him to be perfectly presented, and placed his shoes facing toes away from the bed.

He went into the bathroom with his grooming kit, pleased to see there was a shower, and undressed. He washed, shaved and dried himself off with one of the fluffiest towels he had ever encountered, going back into the bedroom and dressing. He combed his hair and put on cologne with all the enthusiasm of a young man preparing for a longed for outing with the paramour of his choice.

The last touch was to put his father’s watch in his pocket and shrug into his jacket, taking his time to comb his hair neatly and straighten his cufflinks before going into the sitting area. Ross was sitting smoking and waiting for him, now resplendent in his black suit and wearing Jim’s favourite tie in bronze watered silk. Its warm hue brought out the gold in Ross’ eyes when he looked up, giving Jim a critical once over before nodding his approval.

‘I think lunch is in order.’ He got up and approached him, his cologne making Jim’s head spin. ‘I don’t know about you, but I am hungry enough to eat a horse.’

Jim smiled and collected his coat and hat as they left the room. Ross had his own over his arm and in his hand as they went downstairs together.

Lunch was served in the Savoy Grill, the formal dining room. It was another magnificent space, the walls painted scarlet and the tables dressed in snowy white linen and silverware, the china pure white and the glasses crystal.

The maitre’d came to greet them and escorted them to a table at the side. Jim sat down, looking around him in fascination at all the other people and seeing how they were being discreetly observed in return.

‘They’re wondering who you are.’ Ross said, giving him an amused look. ‘You’re new.’

‘Why would they be interested in me?’ Jim asked, trying to make it look like he wasn’t gawking.

‘Because you’re with me.’ Ross replied. ‘That and the way you are dressed means that you may have money. Money means possible marriage material.’ He chuckled. ‘Pity they have no clue.’

Jim grinned at him, then looked up as the waiter appeared with menus. Ross waved him aside.

‘Tell Henri we’ll both have the Beef Wellington.’ he instructed. ‘And a bottle of Montrachet for me with the beef and whatever ale you have on tap for my companion.’

‘Yes, Mr Poldark.’ The waiter nodded and scuttled off.

Jim gave Ross an impressed look.

‘How did you do that?’ he asked and Ross chuckled again.

‘I have been here many times before.’ he replied. ‘I haven’t avoided England entirely in the last five years. He sat back and regarded Jim. ‘Now shall I tell you our itinerary?’

‘Yes, please.’ Jim was starting to relax. Ross’ supreme confidence was rubbing off on him.

The waiter returned with the bottle of wine and a pint of ale for Jim, looking a little bemused by the fact that he wasn’t drinking wine. He made a great performance of opening and pouring for Ross to taste, leaving it when Ross nodded his approval.

‘We shall be going to Saville Row from here.’ he explained. ‘You have your fitting at three. It shall no doubt take most of the afternoon, by which time we will be ready to return. We will have our walk, then dinner and then I think it’s to bed early. Tomorrow will be a busy day.’ He smiled at Jim. ‘We have to attend the auction in the morning, but after that we will be able to go to the museum, if you like?’

‘I would.’ Jim sipped his ale, enjoying the taste. It was certainly better than what he was used to.

Their food arrived and he stared at the slab of beef encased in mushrooms and a thick layer of pastry, resting in a pool of gravy. It was accompanied by a dish of potatoes and another of peas, with a silver bowl of horseradish. Jim took his napkin and laid it over his lap, having now learned the etiquette of dining.

They ate in silence, as was their usual way. After eating, Ross sat back and watched their plates being cleared before addressing the waiter.

‘Please tell Henri that was superb as usual.’ He was now wonderfully languid, the wine having relaxed him.

‘I will, Mr Poldark.’ The waiter replied.

‘And please bring the speciality for my young friend.’ Ross added. ‘And coffee for me.’

‘Yes, Mr Poldark.’ The waiter inclined his head and walked off and now Jim was back to bouncing again.

‘What did you just order?’ he asked.

‘You’ll see.’ Ross’ mouth twitched. ‘Did you enjoy your meal?’

‘I did.’ Jim replied. ‘It was the best I have ever tasted.’ He lowered his voice. ‘Even better than Prudie’s.’

Ross chuckled, his dark eyes shining with amusement. ‘I should think so.’ he said. ‘Chef Henri was trained under Monsieur Escoffier.’

‘I don’t know who that is.’ Jim frowned and the chuckle turned into a low laugh.

‘No, you wouldn’t.’ Ross smiled.

Jim sat and waited for his dessert, still glancing around the room. The people there were all so elegant and watched the way they spoke and gestured, particularly the men.

‘You know you are more than a match for any of them.’ Ross remarked. ‘You dress like one of them and your beauty far surpasses them all, the men as well the women.’

Jim blushed and looked down. He was still getting used to being called beautiful, even though it was an epithet Ross was fond of using for him.

‘Ah, here we are.’ Ross said and he looked up just in time to see a plate being set down before him. It held a confection of meringue shaped into delicate spikes and lightly caramalised. He stared as the waiter ignited a small copper pot and then poured a torrent of flaming golden liquid over the top.

‘Your Bombe Nero, sir.’ he announced and then left Jim to gape at his dessert before returning with Ross’ coffee.

‘Well?’ Ross was now smiling and looking rather pleased with himself. ‘Are you going to try it or just watch it melt?’

Jim picked up his spoon, testing the meringue and finding it yielding and airy. Inside were several layers – sponge, vanilla ice cream, shards of caramel and chocolate truffle. It smelled utterly delicious and when he put the spoon in his mouth it was like heaven on his tongue.

Ross had his elbow on the table, hiding his smile with his hand as he watched Jim eat.

‘It’s Escoffier’s signature dessert.’ he explained. ‘I met him once. My father brought me here when I was only a boy. He was strict and he made me cry during dinner by berating me for an offence I don’t even remember. One of the waiters noticed and brought out one of those for me. Told my father it was compliments of the chef and that I was invited to meet him afterwards.’ His dark eyes were contemplative. ‘I remember thinking he was far too short to be so important. He spoke to me in French and told me that dessert soothed all ills.’

Jim looked up at him.

‘He sounds like a kind man.’ he said and Ross nodded.

‘I think he was.’ He sipped his coffee. ‘Unlike my father.’ There was a bitter note in his voice.

‘My father was kind.’ Jim found himself saying. ‘Every week when he got his wages, he would put me on his shoulders and we would go to the sweet shop for barley sugar.’ He smiled at the memory. ‘I miss that.’

‘You and your sweet tooth, Jim.’ Now Ross’ smile was indulgent. ‘Finish up. We have an appointment to get to.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim replied and went back to his dessert.

**********

After lunch they took another cab to a long street, lined with discreet looking shops filled with men’s clothing. Jim was expecting Ross to take him to one of the flashier ones, but instead he led him down a side street to a shop with a draped window and plain black door, opening it for him and herding him inside.

‘Mr Poldark.’ The greeting came from a short balding man in a sober black suit. ‘How are you?’

‘Very good thank you, Basil.’ Ross shook the man’s hand and took off his hat. ‘This is Mr Hawkins.’ He nodded at Jim, who extended his hand and found it at the end of a remarkably firm grip.

‘He looks like good material to work with.’ Basil said. ‘Now the evening dress you required is done, it just needs a final check to see if the measurements are exact. Then we can start with his wardrobe for the season.’

‘Good.’ Ross went to a chair and sat down. ‘Those off the peg things he’s currently wearing do in a pinch but he really needs something more suitable.’

Jim’s head was spinning. He knew that Ross wanted him to get evening dress, but this sounded like much more.

‘Do you have an idea for fabrics and colours?’ Basil asked and Ross nodded.

‘I do.’ He smiled at Jim. ‘But we should probably also allow Jim a little leeway in what he prefers.’

‘Of course.’ Basil said, beckoning to an assistant who had appeared as if by magic. ‘Now Mr Hawkins, Alfie here will fit your evening dress and I shall take Mr Poldark to show him some of the things we have in stock.’ He placed a hand on Jim’s shoulder. ‘Don’t worry, Alfie’s a safe pair of hands who knows what he’s doing.’

Jim watched the young man come forward, a friendly grin in place and a tape measure around his neck. Out the corner of his eye, he noticed Ross get up and follow Basil through a curtained doorway.  
‘Where are they going?’ he asked.

‘Stock room.’ Alfie replied. ‘Now let’s get you undressed, Mr Hawkins.’

*********

Ross walked down the narrow corridor to the doorway at the end, following Basil. Once inside the stock-room, he stood and looked at the shelves with their bolts of cloth, then turned.

‘He’s a lovely little thing.’ Basil remarked. ‘A right looker. Not one of your fly by night boys then?’

‘No.’ Ross replied. ‘This one I intend to keep for quite a while.’

‘Well, judging from the amount of money you are planning on spending.’ Basil chuckled. ‘Now what is it you’re after?’

‘I need some things.’ Ross smiled at him. ‘My other equipment is not worthy of this boy.’

‘New broom sweeps clean and all that.’ Basil nodded. ‘So what did you have in mind?’

‘What have you got?’ Ross countered and Basil grinned.

‘Come with me, Mr Poldark.’ he said and Ross followed him through the shelves to the back of the room where there was a cutting table. Basil went around and opened some drawers, taking out a piece of shabby black velvet and laying it on the surface before taking several objects out and putting them on the fabric.

Ross watched him and then picked up the first one. It was well made, the black leather handle braided and looped at the end. It terminated in strips of plaited butter-soft leather and Ross dragged them through his hand, testing them for quality. He weighed the flogger in his hand and then brought it down against his leg, the sharp snap of the strips making him smile.

He laid it down and examined the next, a flat paddle also of black leather and with almost invisible stitching. Ross tested it against his hand a few times and then looked at the next item.

‘This one I had made special.’ Basil told him. ‘The gentleman’s a silversmith by Royal Appointment. Says his grandad made one like this for Edward.’

Ross picked up the plug, admiring it. It had a ring at the base, the body flaring in a sinuous curve to a bulbous point.

‘It’s that new stainless steel.’ Basil said. ‘He says there’s no nasty rashes or anything like that with this stuff.’

‘Good.’ Ross put it down and then smiled at the final item. This one was carved from an almost iridescent mottled blue grey stone, also curved and shaped to mimic a part of the human body.

‘Craftsman in Norway.’ Basil grinned. ‘Not cheap, but then nothing I offer you is.’

‘I’ll take all of it. He’ll need a collar as well.’ Ross said. ‘And cuffs for his wrists and ankles. Black leather and silver fittings. And I’ll need them by Friday.’

‘That’s only five days, Mr Poldark.’ Basil pointed out.

‘I’ll pay for expedition, Basil.’ Ross replied. ‘Just tell me how much.’

Basil whistled through his teeth.

‘You really do like this boy, don’t you?’ he asked.

‘Like I said.’ Ross smiled at him. ‘I intend to keep this one.’

‘Oh, that reminds me, that other item is finished.’ Basil said. ‘I’ll send it along with the evening dress tomorrow.’ He looked thoughtful. ‘You want him to have a leash too? To go with the collar.’

Ross smiled. 

‘Yes.’ he replied. ‘Why not?’ 

‘Well, if that’s all we can go and see how the lads are getting on.’ Basil came back around from behind the counter. 

They returned to the front room and that was when Ross stopped dead. 

Jim was standing there like a statue with Alfie at his feet checking the hems on his trousers. He was looking at himself in the full length mirror, now resplendent in his white tie and tailcoat, and Ross felt his stomach lurch. Jim was lovely, the severity of the tailoring and the stark black and white setting off his fine features and fair hair perfectly. 

‘Well now.’ Basil walked forward. ‘That fits like a glove it does.’ He stood and looked Jim up and down, walking in a circle around him to check him from every angle. 

Jim looked at Ross, his light eyes questioning and Ross smiled at him. 

‘You’re an absolute genius, Basil.’ he said, now moving to join them. ‘He looks perfect.’

‘He does.’ Basil was smug. ‘But that’s why you pay me what you do, Mr Poldark.’ He grinned at Ross. ‘That and my other expertise.’ 

Ross saw the curiosity in Jim’s eyes and felt a flash of pride at how clever and observant his boy was. He knew that Jim listened to everything that was said, rather than speaking over things. It was something Ross appreciated about him. 

‘How does it feel?’ He came to stand in front of him and gave him a thorough once over. The evening dress was perfectly tailored to Jim’s measurements and once again Ross was impressed with Basil’s capabilities. 

‘I have done the tuxedo as well.’ Basil explained. ‘There is the matter of shoes and accoutrements.’ He said the word with a decidedly London accent and Ross saw Jim suppress a smile. 

‘Black patent leather Oxfords.’ he instructed, still examining the fit of the clothing. 

‘Very good.’ Basil nodded at Alfie, who was now up off the floor. 

‘Just needs a touch off the hem, Mr Parker.’ he said. 

‘Get the shoes and then we’ll see how the legs fall.’ Basil ordered and Alfie disappeared into the back. ‘Now for coats?’

‘I was thinking cashmere seeing as it’s still fairly cold.’ Ross replied. ‘Silk lined?’

‘Yes.’ Basil was now at a rack of coats to the side. ‘Something like this?’ he came over with a black evening overcoat, the interior lined in deep blue silk. 

‘Yes.’ Ross smiled. He watched as Basil helped Jim into it and then nodded. ‘That will do nicely.’

Jim was clearly overwhelmed by all the attention. 

‘Sir.’ His eyes were only for Ross. ‘This is a lot of...well everything.’ He sounded a little wary and Ross gave him a reassuring smile. 

‘Remember what I said about making the right impression, Jim.’ He looked at Basil. ‘Studs and cufflinks?’

‘I had a selection sent over from Mr Phillips.’ Basil said. He helped Jim out of the coat and hung it up again before going to the desk at the side and coming back with three flat black leather boxes which he placed on the low table to the side of the chair. ‘I thought three different stones might give you a good sample to choose from.’ 

‘Jim?’ Ross nodded at the box in Basil’s hands. ‘It’s your choice.’ 

Jim looked a little taken aback and then stared as Basil opened the first box. 

‘Those are…’ He looked back at Ross, his eyes now wide. 

‘You need a proper set, Jim.’ Ross was smiling. He came to look at the first offering. 

‘These are onyx and diamond.’ Basil said. ‘Very fashionable.’

‘No.’ Ross shook his head. ‘Too severe.’ 

Basil opened the next. These were better, a very elegant square of emerald set in diamonds, but there was a twitch of Jim’s mouth and Ross knew he didn’t like them. 

‘No.’ He shook his head again. 

Basil set the box aside and picked up the last one, opening it and showing it to Jim. Ross knew this was the one from the way he breathed in a little quicker and how the colour seeped into his cheeks. Jim always had the loveliest reactions to gifts he loved. His face had done the same thing when Ross had given him Cleo. 

‘These are gorgeous.’ Basil’s gruff voice made the word sound oddly drawn out. ‘Star sapphires.’

Ross held out a hand and Basil handed him the box. This set were rather more delicate, the studs set with circular stones and the cuff links with oval. Each one was bracketed by baguette and brilliant cut diamonds on both top and bottom. The hue was exquisite, a lovely lavender blue, and Ros knew it would bring those same tones out in Jim’s eyes. He looked at him and nodded at the box. 

‘Do you like these, Jim?’ he asked and the blush deepened. 

‘I do, sir.’ Jim replied. ‘But they must be awfully expensive.’

‘You let that be my concern.’ Ross told him. 

Alfie returned with the shoes, and then there was a choice of hat and gloves. Ross was exacting, knowing just how he wished Jim to look. 

Jim was now back in his own suit, the measurements now written down in Alfie’s little red book. They were seated in the front room, while he paraded bolts of cloth past them for Jim to choose from. Jim was clearly drawn to blues and softer colours and Ross nudged him gently in the direction of six suits - two for summer and two for winter and two for transition periods - all in fine wool of varying weights. He vetoed any patterned fabrics, settling on shades of ivory and sand for summer and inky blue and black for winter with brown and grey for the rest. Then came shoes, shirts and braces, socks, underwear and all the other articles of clothing a young gentleman might need. All the while, Jim sat next to him with his mouth open as he appeared to be calculating the cost. 

‘I think that might be all.’ Basil had his arms folded. He and Alfie had certainly earned their money, running back and forth on Ross’ demands. 

Ros snapped his fingers. 

‘Dressing gown.’ he said. ‘Then I believe that’s all.’ 

‘Alfie.’ Basil looked at his apprentice and Alfie grinned and galloped off once again, knowing that the afternoon’s work would no doubt earn him and Basil a few pints down the pub afterwards. He came back with a stack of white cardboard boxes and started shaking out the contents. 

Ross watched for Jim’s reactions, as he had been all afternoon. The second his eyes lit up, Ross held up a hand and looked at the gown in question. It was a deep shimmery midnight blue silk, the paisley pattern visible when the fabric rippled and the light hit it in just the right way. 

‘That one.’ he said, his mind imagining Jim just out the bath and wrapped in it, the blue bringing out his eyes and making his pale skin glow. Taking him out of it would be like unwrapping the most delectable gift, and Ross thought of how beautiful he would look, splayed on the white sheets of Ross’ bed with the gown underneath him, his legs spread and his cock leaking onto his stomach while he entreated Ross to fuck him. 

He must have telegraphed his thoughts, either that or Jim had similar ideas, because he glanced at Ross and then went red again. 

Basil assured them the suits would be done in six weeks time, but that they would need to return for Jim’s interim fitting in three. Jim stared as Ross looked at the bill without batting an eye.

‘You’ll send it to Coutts?’ he asked and Basil nodded. 

‘I shall, Mr Poldark.’ He looked extremely pleased and Ross knew that he and Alfie more than likely would be shutting the shop early and heading for the pint once Jim’s alterations were done. ‘And Alfie will bring the evening clothes around first thing in the morning.’

‘Excellent.’ He shook Basil’s hand. ‘Always a pleasure, Basil.’ 

‘Indeed, Mr Poldark.’ Basil replied and saw them out. 

‘Well, I think that was a rather productive afternoon.’ Ross declared as he put his hat on. 

‘Why did you do that?’ Jim’s voice sounded mildly horrified. ‘That’s more money…’

‘Thank you earn in a year?’ Ross grinned at him. ‘I am aware of how much things cost, Jim.’

‘Then why spend it on me?’ Jim asked. His eyes were filled with questions. 

‘Maybe I like putting you in pretty clothes.’ Ross replied. ‘Perhaps it is because nothing but the best will do your beauty justice.’ He found himself wishing that they were alone so he could kiss him. 

‘What is the real reason?’ Jim was now serious and Ross felt his heart ache. 

‘Because it makes you happy.’ he replied. ‘Because I like buying you things that make you smile.’

Jim looked at him, his eyes now soft. 

‘Thank you, Ross.’ he said and Ross shrugged, feeling oddly touched. He cleared his throat and then raised his hand as he spotted a cab. 

‘It was nothing.’ He opened the door for Jim when it stopped. ‘Now, let’s get back and have our walk.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shameless indulgence of my shopping kink, lol.


	8. Mr Carter and The Racehorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim starts to meet Ross' friends.

Jim woke up and stretched. The bed was wonderfully comfortable and he’d slept extremely well after a long dinner, during which he’d eaten food that had made him almost faint with how good it was. Ross had also convinced him that not all wine was unpleasant, and Jim had had a glass of Sauternes with his dessert and then quite decided he really liked it, which had prompted Ross to call for a bottle. The drink had lulled him into a deep sleep and now he was lying on his side, smiling at the memory of Ross gently steering him upstairs and then kneeling at Jim’s feet to help him take his shoes off and undressing him before putting him to bed. 

He heard the sound of voices and sat up, rubbing his eyes, then got out of bed and put on his dressing gown, a far more utilitarian one than the previous day’s purchase. Jim was still dumbstruck at what had happened, not even able to contemplate what Ross had bought him. 

He stopped at the door of the bedroom to see Ross closing the door behind the porter and then came into the living area on his bare feet. Ross had bought him slippers, but Jim hated them and refused to wear them. 

‘Good morning, Jim.’ Ross said and Jim saw that he was dressed, but still in his shirtsleeves. ‘I have ordered us breakfast. The auction begins at nine, so we need to leave here in the next hour.’ He gestured to the table at the window that was now set and had two plates waiting for them. 

Jim went to sit down, seeing that Ross had ordered him fresh orange juice as well as coffee. He saw a traditional breakfast, the smell making his mouth water. He felt strangely hungry, in spite of the overindulgence from the evening before. 

Ross was checking a programme for the auction and he nodded at Jim’s plate. 

‘Eat up.’ he instructed. ‘You’ll be working this morning.’

‘Have you any particular one in mind?’ Jim asked. He’d been a bit confused by Ross informing him that they were going to be buying a racehorse. For one, Ross hadn’t shown the slightest inclination to own such an animal before and two, Jim knew next to nothing about buying racing stock, although he had some inkling that what was good in a riding horse must also apply to a racehorse to some extent. 

‘No.’ Ross said, sipping his coffee. ‘You and Mr Carter will be the ones to decide. I am merely the financier.’ 

Jim was curious. Ross had mentioned that the mysterious Mr Carter was a good friend of his, someone he’d met during the war, but apart from that Jim had no idea what to expect. 

‘Do you at least have a preference for colour?’ he asked and Ross huffed a laugh, making Jim smile. He loved being able to crack Ross’ normally dour demeanour and get him to laugh. He gave Jim a flash of dark eyes over the programme. 

‘No more dessert wine for you.’ he stated. ‘It makes you far too impudent.’

Jim smiled and kept eating. 

After breakfast he went to wash and dress, putting on his brown suit and tan boots as instructed. He liked that Ross had taken control of his wardrobe. It was certainly not anything different to what he normally did, his garb dictated by his employer, but this was special. Ross’ appreciation of what he wore and his attention to what made Jim look good was another way in which Jim felt their connection to each other. It felt a little like ownership, possession, and it made Jim feel secure in a way he’d never experienced before. 

He came out his room and Ross held the door open while Jim put on his coat. They walked down the to the lift, Jim getting a little thrill at riding it down the three floors. The lobby was busy as it always seemed to be and they walked through the bustle of people until Ross smiled and went over to one of the sofas. 

The man sitting waiting for them stood up when he saw Ross and his face split in a brilliant smile. 

‘Captain Poldark.’ he boomed and Ross went to greet him, embracing him heartily. 

‘Sergeant-Major Carter.’ he replied, shaking the man’s hand. ‘It’s good to see you.’

Jim was bemused by this greeting. It was by far the most genial he’d ever seen Ross be and he couldn’t help wondering what their relationship was. Then he stopped as he realised that the people around him were staring at Ross and the man now identified as Carter and whispering in disapproval behind their hands. He wondered if it was because of Carter’s colour or the fact that his accent was working class rough, even if he was finely dressed. 

‘Good to see that this place hasn’t changed.’ Carter chuckled. ‘Look at all these fine folk.’ Jim saw that he clearly knew exactly what kind of reaction he was getting. ‘You’d think having someone like me here would be enough to give them some sort of disease.’ The humour in his voice belied the anger Jim now saw in his eyes. 

‘Fuck them.’ Ross replied with a chuckle of his own, getting gasps from a few people sitting within earshot. ‘When they’ve saved the lives of seventy men under fire, then they can judge.’ He turned to a group of scandalised elderly people seated one sofa across, who were now glaring at them. ‘This man holds the Victoria Cross, I’ll have you know. No need to look so horrified.’ He turned to Jim. ‘Jim this is Isaac Carter, my very good friend and the scourge of Trench 27A. A finer Sergeant-Major never graced the Somme.’

‘You flatter me, sir.’ Carter laughed and held out a hand. ‘Jim, is it?’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim replied and shook the offered hand, trying not to wince at Carter’s crushing grip. 

‘Good.’ Carter was giving him a piercing look. ‘Shall we get started?’

They left the hotel and gawping onlookers and walked down the street from the hotel to the corner. There was a car parked there an he went to get in. Ross nodded to the back and Jim climbed in while he went around to the passenger side. 

Carter started the car and pulled out into the road. Jim noted with some amusement that he drove just like Ross did, with every sign of apparently having very little regard for his safety as they made their way through Covent Garden and towards Hyde Park.

‘So, this is your new boy?’ he said and Jim nearly jumped out of his skin. Ross looked back at him and grinned. 

‘Yes, he is.’ he replied and now Jim knew that he and Carter must be very good friends indeed for him to be comfortable telling him that. 

Carter laughed. 

‘Well, rather you than me, Jim.’ he said from the front seat. ‘He must be a bugger to live with. Christ knows he was a bugger to serve under.’ He gave a wicked laugh. ‘Although I am sure he probably buggers your pretty arse enough for you to know what I am talking about.’ 

Jim was amazed by what he was hearing. Not only was Ross not batting an eye at the fact that Carter was openly referring to the fact that they were intimate, but also seemed to be amused by it, judging from the way his hazel eyes were sparkling when he looked at Jim and saw his appalled expression. 

‘Christ, Ike.’ He was also laughing. ‘The boy will jump out the car and run off if you keep scaring him like that.’ 

‘I doubt that.’ Carter replied. He turned down a side street. ‘Now let me tell you about some of the likely choices I have decided we’re going to putting a bid in on.’

‘That’s more Jim’s province than mine.’ Ross said. ‘It’s why I wanted him to come along and help you in the final choice.’

‘Good.’ Carter said, parking the car. ‘You know horses lad?’

‘Better than most men.’ Jim replied. ‘I have a good eye for stock.’ He said it with some defiance.

‘Well, in that case, let us proceed.’ Carter replied.

They got out and started walking towards Knightsbridge Green and the Tattersalls building where the auction was being held. Jim looked around him at the grand buildings around him and the crowds of people in the streets. In his distracted state he accidentally stepped into the road, only for Ross to grab his arm and haul him back up onto the pavement. 

‘Be careful, lad.’ Carter chuckled. ‘These bastards will run you over and leave you lying in your own blood.’

‘That’s a bit grim, Ike.’ Ross laughed, coming to put a companioble arm around Jim’s shoulders. ‘Just try and stay out of the road, please.’

‘I will, Ross.’ Jim shook him off, feeling defensive. ‘I’m not a child that you need to hold hands with.’

‘No.’ Carter grinned. ‘And you also seem to not be afraid of talking back to this one.’ He raised his eyebrows at Ross. ‘I like this boy. He’s got character.’

‘He’s got a mouth that gets him into trouble.’ The corner of Ross’ mouth was quirking and Jim felt that lovely feel of butterflies taking off in his stomach as he got the benefit of a look from those dark eyes. 

‘I’m sure his mouth is good for a great many things.’ Carter winked at Jim. ‘Come on, lad. We’ll send His Nibs here up to the stands and we can go have a stroll around the circle.’

Tattersalls was a soaring building, its roof surmounted by a large skylight that allowed light to flood down onto the sales circle. This was where the horses were being brought out for prospective buyers to have a look at before the auction proper began. 

At the staircase to the stands, Ross went up and they went through. Jim notice how the attendants tipped their caps to Carter and knew that he was obviously a customer of some standing here.

‘Do you own many racers?’ he asked and Carter grinned. 

‘Co-own lad.’ he corrected. ‘Myself and Ross own five between us. He pays for them and I get them trained and run them.’

‘I had no idea he did that.’ Jim looked up at the stands as they came into the sales area, sand crunching underfoot. He saw Ross up to the left, now smoking and leaning over the rail, watching them. 

‘How long have you been with him?’ Carter asked. 

‘Since February.’ Jim replied. 

‘Well, give him time and he’ll no doubt surprise you further.’ Carter moved to a chestnut colt, looking the horse over from a few feet away. ‘What do you think of him?’

‘Too light in the hindquarters.’ Jim replied. ‘What do you mean, surprise me?’

‘Ross is a complicated man, Jim.’ Carter gave him a sidelong look. ‘I am sure you are aware that what you see is nothing like what he is.’

‘I know he keeps a lot of things inside.’ Jim looked back up at the man that he had more or less sold himself to. 

‘Secrets.’ Carter took out a cigarette case and offered it to Jim, who took one out of politeness, although he preferred his own. ‘He has them in abundance. I keep some for him, but I am under no illusions that I am the only one.’ He took out his own cigarette and lit it. ‘Tell me which one you like the look of.’

Jim looked around him, sizing up the horses. They were all excellent at first glance, but his practiced eye soon picked out flaws. Then he spotted one on the far side and nodded in that direction. 

‘There.’ he said and Carter turned to look. 

The horse in question was a gleaming red bay, tossing its head so its handler had to keep turning it in a circle. 

‘Let’s go have a gander.’ He started walking and Jim fell into step alongside him. 

‘These are good.’ he said, indicating the cigarette. 

‘American.’ Carter replied. ‘Much better than that Turkish shit Ross smokes.’ He grinned. ‘You ever been up country, lad?’

‘No.’ Jim admitted as they got to the horse. It was a filly, her long legs slender and her movements as graceful as a ballet dancer. ‘This is my first time to London.’

‘I bet you’ve had a lot of firsts with him.’ Carter said, his eyes knowing and Jim went red at the implication. 

‘I wasn’t…’ He looked at the ground. ‘I’ve been with other people.’ He had no idea why he was saying what he was. Carter gave him a searching look.

‘That’s not what I meant, Jim.’ He left him to stand there, now blushing furiously, and went to the filly. Jim watched as he gentled her head and went over her, smoothing his hands along her back and down each leg. Impressed that he seemed to be very knowledgeable, he stepped in next to him and followed Carter’s lead. 

Carter watched him, nodding his approval. 

‘You ever see a racer before?’ he asked. ‘Up close like this?’

‘No.’ Jim was lost in admiration for the animal in front of him. She was perfectly put together, every line telling of speed and athleticism. ‘I took care of hunters.’

‘The principle is the same.’ Carter explained. ‘Good strong back, powerful hindquarters to give her that drive and speed.’ He ran one hand down the filly’s front leg. ‘The cannons need to be straight, the pasterns weighty.’ He picked up the filly’s hoof and gestured to it. ‘Nice shape, good solid feet.’ He looked at Jim, who was kneeling to listen and observe. ‘Picking a racehorse is almost a hundred percent knowing what to look for.’

‘Almost?’ Jim asked and now Carter’s black eyes twinkled. 

‘That and a little bit of magic.’ he replied. ‘Sometimes you just look at a horse and know.’ He grinned. ‘Why did you pick her?’  
‘I don’t know.’ Jim told him the truth. ‘I just had a good feeling when I looked at her.’

‘Good lad.’ Carter straightened up. ‘You learn to trust your instincts. They’ll see you right every time. Mine certainly have.’ He turned to look up at Ross. ‘When I met Ross, I thought he was just another poncy rich bastard. But there was something about him that nagged at me, and I soon learned that appearances are deceiving. He’s a good man, a man you can trust and rely on, a man who will never lie to you.’ His eyes were now sharp. ‘But you already know that.’

Jim looked up and saw Ross looking back down at him, smiling to himself. 

‘I do.’ he said. 

Carter regarded him and then slapped him on the shoulder, making Jim almost fall over. 

‘I like her too.’ He steered him away and they moved towards the staircase. ‘Let’s go tell Captain Poldark we’ve found our winner.’

‘May I ask something?’ Jim was a little hesitant. 

‘Of course.’ Carter replied. ‘You want to know how our association began, don’t you. We’re not exactly a fit.’

‘Yes.’ Jim replied. ‘If you wish to tell me.’

‘It’s no secret.’ Carter said. ‘Ross was my commanding officer when we were together in the Somme.’

‘Really?’ Jim was now fascinated. ‘What was he like?’

‘Much the same as you see now.’ Carter explained. ‘Strict, honourable and something of a thorn in the side of HQ. He wasn’t much for authority, especially when that authority proved themselves to be a fool. They put him on report almost as many times as they commended him. He would have won a few pretty medals if he’d ever managed to keep his mouth shut.’

Jim smiled and felt a little bubble of pride in his stomach. 

‘He sounds like a good officer.’ he ventured and Carter nodded. 

‘The best I served with.’ He grinned. ‘He gave us all fair treatment, no matter what colour we were or which side of the country we came from. He also never asked his men to do anything he wouldn’t have done first. He went over the top with us, out there in front and leading the way. How the fuck he was never shot, I shall not know.’ 

‘What about you?’ Jim asked, now caught up in Carter’s story. ‘Ross said you won the Victoria Cross? How?’

‘Now that is a story that requires a few drinks to tell.’ Carter laughed. ‘Tell me, Jim, is he planning on bringing you to Jezebel’s?’

‘He said he might.’ Jim told him. ‘You know it?’

‘I own it, lad.’ Carter chuckled. ‘Another very fruitful venture between the Captain and myself.’ He smiled. ‘Not a single bank in London would even let me through the front door. Not fit to borrow their money, you see. They look at a black man and cannot see past his skin, but Ross isn’t like that. He sees your mettle, what you are. He lent me the capital to start my club and I repaid him by making him an equal silent partner. Now it’s the most successful place south of the river and I get all sorts coming through those doors - business men, celebrities, even bloody royalty. And all because that man trusted me. He’s the closest friend I have.’ He smiled as they came out into the stand. ‘So, I tell you what. You have him bring you around tonight and I’ll tell you the story.’

‘What story?’ Ross asked as they got to him. 

‘Mr Carter is going to tell me about winning the Victoria Cross.’ Jim said, almost bouncing in excitement.

‘But only if you come visit me.’ Carter told Ross. ‘Tonight. Drinks on the house.’

‘Oh God.’ Ross sighed. ‘You know he’s an infant when he gets drunk.’ This was said with a considering look at JIm. ‘I had to put him to bed last night.’

‘He’ll learn.’ Carter laughed. ‘I remember a time when I had to teach you to hold your liquor.’

Ross huffed and turned back to the arena. 

‘So that’s our girl?’ he asked and Carter nodded. ‘Good choice.’

‘Jim’s the one that saw her.’ Carter said. ‘What’s her name?’

Ross consulted his programme and then the corner of his mouth quirked as he gave Jim a looked heavy with meaning. 

‘Belligerent Beauty.’ The quirk became a smile. ‘Sounds like you, Jim.’

Jim glared at him and Ross laughed. 

‘Well, she’s eleventh on the block.’ Carter had taken the programme and was now making notations in it with a gold mechanical pencil. ‘Best get your pocket book ready, Captain.’ 

********

They won the filly for nine-hundred and fifty guineas. It was enough to make Jim wonder just how much money Ross had at his disposal.

After they had done the necessary administration, Carter led them to a pub down from the auction house and they went inside. They took a table in the empty room at the very back after ordering ale and then settled in to talk without any eavesdroppers while they drank and smoked. 

Jim sat and listened to Ross and Carter talk. They were now reminiscing and chatting about some mutual acquaintances when something odd happened. Two men walked past their table on their way out the back and they stopped and then tipped their hats to Carter, greeting him in a way that suggested they were very much subservient to him. 

Carter inclined his head to them in what Jim could only describe as a kingly manner and that made his curiosity prick its ears up. He looked at Ross and got a mysterious smile before he and Carter went back to their conversation. Now they were talking about a shipment and that was something new. He’d not known that Ross was involved in imports. 

‘It’ll come through before the end of the month.’ Ross said. 

‘Good.’ Carter replied. ‘I’ll have Boyd deal with it.’

‘So how is the nightclub business.’ Ross said, changing the subject. 

‘Good.’ Carter grinned. ‘As your bank balance can attest.’

‘Any problems with the yard?’ Ross asked and it confused Jim for a moment. 

‘What yard?’ he asked and they both chuckled at him. 

‘The Yard, lad.’ Carter explained. ‘The coppers.’

‘Scotland Yard.’ Ross added. ‘They are rather concerned about the establishment Carter owns.’

‘We own.’ Carter reminded him.

‘Just the financier.’ Ross replied with that little smile of his. ‘And you didn’t answer my question.’

‘No, I didn’t.’ Carter chuckled. ‘And no. I have the right people in my pocket.’

Jim was now listening intently. He was starting to suspect, but he dared not ask for clarification.

‘Now, I told Jim that you need to come tonight.’ Carter said to Ross. ‘To the club.’

‘I don’t know if he’s ready for that.’ Ross grinned at him, his dark eyes sparkling. ‘He’s only an innocent country boy after all.’

‘Bugger that for a laugh.’ Carter retorted, lighting a cigarette. ‘The boy’s been in your house for over a month so chances are he’s had your cock up his arse at least a few times, so what’s a little cocaine up the nose.’ 

Both of those statements made Jim go bright red in embarrassment and Ross now brayed that deep heartfelt laugh of his. 

‘We’ll be there.’ He was now smiling at Jim suggestively, making him go even redder. ‘It will probably be very educational for him.’

‘Good.’ Carter got up. ‘I’ll see you later, then.’ He clamped his hat on his head and walked off.

Jim sat there still blushing furiously. Ross moved along the bench to sit next to him and leaned over to whisper in his ear. 

‘You should see yourself.’ His low voice was hypnotic and Jim wanted to close his eyes and fall under its spell. ‘You are like a blushing virgin.’ His hand came to rest on Jim’s thigh under the table, moving up ever so slowly. ‘You look adorable. If we weren’t in public, I would make you get on your knees so I could fuck that pretty mouth of yours.’ 

Jim shuddered as arousal washed over him. He was appalled, furtively looking around. Thankfully the back room was still empty and he bit his lip as Ross’ hand came up even higher, coming to rest on his quickly hardening cock. 

‘Sir…’ He had to stop speaking before he made an inappropriate noise. 

‘I think we need to go back to the hotel.’ Ross murmured. ‘I quite fancy having you on your knees in front of me. We can keep the curtains open so I can see you in the sunlight.’ He squeezed gently and Jim whimpered. Ross smiled as he felt Jim shake and then took his hand away, taking out his cigarette case and lighting one. 

Jim closed his eyes now, focusing on getting himself under control. It was difficult but he finally managed and when they eventually left, he was able to not make an ass of himself. Ross hailed a cab and directed the driver back to the Savoy. He sat back and Jim sat next to him, feeling like he would explode should Ross so much as breathe on him. 

It was only a short ride to the hotel and by the time they got there, Jim was sweating. He could feel that his self-control was paper thin but when he looked at Ross, he didn’t have a hair out of place. In fact he was simply observing Jim with that odd little half-smile of his, the amusement in his eyes tempered by something that burned. 

He paid the driver and they got out. Jim had to dig his nails into his palms as his heart started racing. He knew what was coming and it took everything he had to follow Ross inside. Ross, of course, was giving nothing away as he went straight to the desk and the clerk nodded to him.

‘Good day, Mr Poldark.’ he said. ‘I have several messages for you, sir.’ 

‘Thank you.’ Ross flicked through them while the clerk got their key. ‘I’d like lunch sent up to our room in half an hour, whatever Henri’s special is, and a bottle of Pommery.’ He glanced back at Jim. ‘Better make that two. Come along, Jim.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim found himself tripping over his own feet in his rush to follow him. They took the lift up and Ross unlocked the door. Jim went in ahead of him and turned as Ross closed it and then locked it. He took off his hat and coat and set them down and then came over to Jim, his dark eyes now full of wicked intentions. He knocked Jim’s cap from his hands and stripped off his coat and jacket, throwing them across the sofa before he caught Jim by the neck and kissed him hard enough to knock all the breath out of him. Jim whined and opened his mouth to Ross’ tongue, his pulse now racing. 

Ross finally let him come up for air and his hands were on Jim, undoing the buttons of his waistcoat and shoving it off before he started on his shirt, doing the same with Jim’s braces and attacking his buttons with almost religious fervour. 

‘Curse these confounded bloody clothes.’ he muttered. ‘Fuck.’ His normally controlled demeanour was now nowhere in sight and Jim started breathing heavily as he looked at him and then back down to where Ross was tugging his shirt from his trousers. ‘Get your bloody arms up.’

Jim lifted them immediately, letting Ross take his shirt off and throw it on the floor. He kissed Jim again, his hand going down the front of Jim’s trousers and Jim gasped as he felt Ross’ fingers on his cock.

‘Ross…’ It was blurted out without thinking and Ross pulled back.

‘Lovely boy.’ He was smiling, his hair in his eyes. ‘Give me one moment.’ He let Jim go and charged off to his room and Jim was left standing there with a hard cock and a bemused look on his face. He wondered if he should take off the rest of his clothes when Ross came back, the now familiar tube in his hands and his shoes and socks removed, as well as his own jacket and waistcoat. 

‘Take them off.’ He grinned at Jim. ‘Take it all off.’ 

Jim smiled back and got to work on his clothes. It didn’t take too long and there was a messy pile on the carpet once he was done. He looked up as he realised that Ross had done the same and was now very much naked in front of him. Jim couldn’t help but look at him. Ross was so beautifully put together, all lean lines and muscles and thick black body hair, his skin a darker tone than his own. He came forward, his every movement telegraphing his intentions and Jim shivered.

‘Look at you.’ he said, his deep voice making Jim’s heart thump. ‘You’re so lovely in the light.’ He got to him and cupped Jim’s face in his hands and kissed him. Jim kissed him back, moaning a little as their cocks brushed. 

‘You like that?’ Ross asked him, smiling. He reached down between them, wrapping his hand around both of them and stroking lightly. 

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim replied, looking down at them. 

‘No.’ Ross said and Jim glanced up at him. ‘Not today. Today I’m just Ross.’

Jim met his eyes and then returned his smile. 

‘Yes, Ross.’ he said and Ross kissed him and then stepped back from him. He moved to one of the armchairs and sat down. 

‘Come here, Jim.’ He held out a hand and Jim went to him. He watched as Ross opened the tube and coated his fingers and then pulled him in to stand astride him. He reached between Jim’s legs and rubbed over him, circling and teasing until he eased one finger in. Jim breathed in deeply and put his hands on Ross’ shoulders to steady himself. 

Ross looked up at him. 

‘What do you enjoy?’ he asked and Jim frowned. 

‘What do you mean?’ he asked. 

‘I mean what is it that you want me to do to you?’ Ross asked, easing his finger in and out. ‘Do you like this?’

‘Very much.’ Jim was starting to pant. ‘I like this.’

‘What else?’ Ross sounded curious. 

‘I like when you kiss me.’ Jim replied. ‘And when you fuck me.’

‘What about this?’ Ross asked in return and then leaned in towards him. He nosed at Jim’s left nipple and then flicked his tongue out and teased it with the tip. 

‘Oh.’ Jim shuddered as the pleasure of that light touch nearly made his knees give out. 

‘You like that?’ Ross eased in his other finger and Jim nodded frantically. 

‘Yes.’ He was now panting rather loudly. 

‘Good.’ Ross smiled and then latched on and sucked on it. 

Jim cried out, not expecting that to be the way they were headed. Ross took his nipple between his teeth, just holding it as he tongued it and Jim was sure he was probably either going to explode or die from how good it felt. He bore down around the fingers inside him, whining when Ross switched nipples and started the torture anew. 

‘I didn’t know it would be like this.’ he panted and Ross chuckled around his nipple and then let him go, blowing cold air over it and watching how it stiffened before licking at it again. 

‘I have all sorts of ideas as to how to pleasure you.’ he said between licks. ‘I enjoy your reactions as much as you do.’ 

‘You do?’ Jim was at a loss. He’d never had a partner that had prioritised him before. 

‘Of course.’ Ross replied. He twisted his fingers and Jim jerked as they found their target. ‘I enjoy making you come as much as I enjoy fucking you.’ he smiled. 

Jim blushed.

‘You say such things.’ He looked away.

‘Would you prefer I didn’t?’ Ross asked and Jim considered and then shook his head, now shy about confessing that Ross saying such filthy things made him even more aroused.

‘No.’ he whispered. ‘I like that too.’

‘Good.’ Ross pulled his fingers out long enough to add more lubrication to them before he went back in. ‘Now that’s better. I want you wet enough to take me.’ He smiled up at Jim. ‘You are so beautifully tight around my cock. I can feel it every time I make you come.’

Jim whimpered. Ross’ words were having a most extraordinary effect on him and he looked down at his own cock to see that he was also wet there. 

Ross took his hand away and pulled him in. Jim had to spread his legs to accommodate him and then Ross eased him down, one hand holding his cock steady. 

‘I wish you could see how this looks.’ He was staring between them. ‘I love watching my cock go inside you when you are wet for me.’ He guided Jim down and Jim felt the head of Ross’ cock against him, sliding over him. The first penetration was slow to the point of torture and Jim whined as he felt Ross’ cock go in, every inch stretching him out. He came down until he was sitting in Ross lap. Ross smiled at him and took Jim’s hands to bring his arms around his neck. 

‘Beautiful boy.’ He kissed Jim once. ‘How does it feel?’

‘Like I never want to leave.’ Jim was halfway there already, just the thickness of Ross’ cock inside him enough to make his own ache. 

‘You never have to.’ Ross chuckled. ‘You could just stay like this.’ He tightened his own arms around him and tilted his face up. ‘Might I have a kiss?’

Jim leaned down, their mouths meeting in a mess of tongues. It was graceless and leisurely and Jim felt altogether happy with this turn of events. He decided to try something and clenched as hard as he could around Ross’ cock and Ross moaned into his open mouth. They kept kissing, taking their time to explore each other’s mouths, and Jim decided that kissing was now definitely one of his favourite things. He wriggled once, just enough for Ross to tighten his grip on him and pull back. His hazel eyes were deep and still. 

‘You’re a little tease.’ he growled. Jim smiled in delight and did it again. It felt wonderful, making Ross cock rub up against him in the most interesting way. Ross actually gasped and then he moved, taking Jim’s cock in his hand and grasping it firmly.

‘Ross.’ Jim was now trapped and going slightly mad at the lack of friction he was now being subjected to. 

‘Patience, my pet.’ Ross moved his hand very slowly, the wetness on Jim’s cock making it slick and easy. ‘And sit still. I am going to show you how good it can feel.’ 

Jim obeyed, biting his lip. He watched how Ross used his thumb to rub the head of his cock in slow circles. 

‘See how pretty it is?’ Ross said. ‘You have the loveliest cock I have ever seen.’ He let go long enough to spit into his hand, the uncouth gesture making Jim’s head spin, and then went back to it. He rubbed under the head of Jim’s cock, pressing in on one particular spot that had him moaning loudly. He hung onto Ross for dear life and kissed him, taking the initiative this time. Ross smiled against his mouth and changed his speed, his strokes now more intense and Jim tipped his head back, breaking the kiss as he started moaning continuously. He was so close now it was almost inevitable. Ross, however, had other plans. He let him get close and then slowed, repeating the action again and again until Jim couldn’t stop himself and let out a sharp cry.

‘That’s it, you gorgeous little bastard.’ Ross growled at him. ‘Let me hear you coming.’ He upped his pace and it was enough to get Jim there. He let go, his body jerking uncontrollably as he came around Ross’ cock and over his hand. He couldn’t stop, wave after wave of it coming as Ross worked him though it, his semen going everywhere. 

Ross waited until he was done and then caught him under the thighs. Jim thought he was going to lift him off, but then Ross braced and stood up, taking Jim with him. It was enough for Jim to almost come again, Ross’ cock now jammed up inside him as he carried Jim over to the window. They hit the glass, and Ross drove in hard. 

It was too much. Jim knew they were three floors up but it was the middle of the day. Anyone could see them if they looked up. The worst part was that he found it incredibly arousing.

‘Ross.’ he hissed in protest, trying to salvage some of his propriety. ‘We can’t.’

‘Oh, we most certainly can.’ Ross was now straining, beads of sweat standing out on his forehead. ‘I said I wanted to fuck you in the light.’ He was drove in with deep undulations of his hips, his sheer strength holding Jim in place and pinned on his cock like a butterfly to a board. 

‘God…’ Jim let his head fall back against the window. ‘This feels…’ He couldn’t finish the sentence, a direct hit to that place inside him making him see stars.

‘Does it feel good?’ Ross was panting hard. ‘Can you feel how deep I am inside you? How hard my cock is for you?’ He punctuated his statements with deep thrusts in, making the window rattle alarmingly. 

‘Yes.’ Jim couldn’t hold on, the overstimulation making him lightheaded. ‘Oh God, Ross...yes…’ He was sure that he was on the edge of a religious experience. 

‘Jim...fuck…’ Ross was now frantic, his face almost pained with pleasure. He drove in one last time and then arched back as he came, shouting at the ceiling. 

Jim hung on for dear life, his own panting competing with Ross’ as they slowly came down. 

Ross moved away from the window and let him down, easing out of him so Jim could feel his spend running down the inside of his thighs. Ross’ dark hair was now curly with sweat and he ran his fingers through it and pointed an accusatory finger at Jim, his stern expression at odds with his dishevelled state and softening cock, body hair matted with semen.

‘You are very bad for me.’ he admonished. ‘Now go and get cleaned up so we can have lunch.’

Jim gave him an unrepentant laugh and trotted off to his room, feeling extremely pleased with himself.


	9. The Jezebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A interesting evening lies ahead...

After lunch they went on the long-anticipated trip to the British Museum. Ross took Jim on the Underground, partly for convenience and partly because he wanted to see Jim’s reaction. 

He smiled as they came out of the station down from the museum on High Holburn, watching the way Jim looked around him. Every new experience was something that he grabbed onto and enjoyed to the full and Ross felt himself being unexpectedly drawn into it as well, Jim’s enthusiasm catching him and making their little outing every bit as enjoyable for him. 

‘It’s this way.’ he said, catching Jim’s arm before he took off in the opposite direction. Jim smiled at him and fell into step beside him, still looking up at the buildings. Ross had to turn around a few times to bring him back from something he’d stopped to look at. He’d neglected to take into account the bookshops that were clustered around the museum, and Jim was simply not able to pass one without looking at the displays in the windows. 

They finally made it to the museum itself and now Jim was completely gobsmacked, not even bothering to be anything other than completely delighted with what he saw. Ross had to admit it was a magnificent building, the grand classical exterior purpose built to house the world’s greatest treasures. 

Jim’s eyes were bright, his smile eager, and he tore off towards the building, Ross trotting to keep up with him. It never failed to amuse him how much energy Jim seemed to have after they had been intimate, how he had been up and bouncing around only an hour afterwards. Lunch had helped, and Ross was now being subjected to a look of not quite frustration at the fact that he was taking his time. 

‘You know the building is not going anywhere, Jim.’ he said and got a snort. 

‘But there’s so much to see.’ Jim replied. ‘I just want to make sure I see all of it.’

‘You will.’ Ross assured him as they went through the gates, then stopped dead as he saw what was being displayed to their left.

The effect was immediate.

His heart started pounding, an erratic thumping in his chest as he was transported back to a muddy field in the north of France, watching the tanks roll across, crushing the dead beneath them deeper and deeper into the mud. He saw one get hit by a shell and burst into flames, the men inside screaming as they were roasted alive in their iron cage, the smell of burning flesh turning his stomach as he caught it on the wind. 

‘Ross?’ Jim sounded concerned, and when Ross came back into himself and looked down he saw the worry in his blue-green eyes. Jim had a hand on his arm and then he also looked at the tank. Ross saw realisation dawn on his face and then the grip on his arm tightened. 

‘I’m all right, Jim.’ He kept his voice low, fighting the panic. 

‘No, you’re not.’ Jim replied. ‘But I’m here, Ross.’ He tugged gently on Ross’ arm. ‘Let’s go inside.’

Ross followed him, letting Jim pull him along and only glancing back once as they got to the steps. The cool dim interior was much better, and Ross felt the panic begin to subside once he was away from that horror displayed so casually outside.He busied himself with buying tickets and they handed in their hats and coats to the cloakroom assistant.

Jim was still watching him, and Ross couldn’t help but notice that he seemed to be herding him along. 

‘The Egyptian exhibition is down there.’ He suddenly sounded a lot older than he was and Ross knew this was his other side coming out, the one that made him an excellent groom and a son that cared for his mother, putting her to bed and checking on her every day and lecturing the nurse on what was best for her. The fact that that care was now being directed at him, made Ross feel more than he had in almost a decade. He was touched by Jim’s concern for him, but it was also more than that. The depth of emotion surprised him. 

They walked into a hall that stretched into the distance, the space filled with colossal pieces of masonry and partial statues, dominated by giant heads. Glass and mahogoney cabinets lined the sides of the space and Ross was pleased to see that there was no-one else in there. Then again it was two o’clock on a Tuesday afternoon and so most people were still at work. He took a deep breath, letting the cool air fill his lungs. The smells here were dust and antiquity, and they mingled in the dappled sunlight that lit up the motes of dust that floated through the air. 

‘See?’ Jim’s voice was gentle. ‘You’re all right now.’ 

Ross felt a hand in his and saw that he was gripping Jim’s firmly and that the grip was being returned. He looked down into those lovely light eyes and Jim smiled at him. He squeezed and Jim squeezed back and then led him between the cabinets. 

They took their time, wandering through the exhibits. Jim had to let his hand go when they came out into the Greek hall, and Ross felt regret at not being able to simply keep holding Jim’s hand. He wasn’t much given to sentimentality, but it had felt good, comforting and these day he found himself wanting that more and more. 

‘They are from Athens.’ he said and Jim turned from where he was examining the marble statuary on front of him. ‘They were part of the Parthenon and other buildings on the Acropolis.’

‘How did they get them here?’ Jim turned back. 

‘Lord Elgin bought them from the Turks, I believe.’ Ross came to stand next to him. He smiled and pointed at a section to their right. ‘That’s the battle between the Centaurs and the Lapiths.’

‘I know.’ Jim was smiling. ‘I read about them.’ He looked at Ross, curiosity in his eyes. ‘But how do you?’

‘I read Classics at Oxford.’ Ross was a little reticent, waiting for the usual response he’d gotten from his father - derision and scorn for the subject that Ross had adored. 

‘That’s wonderful.’ The words were full of breathless admiration and Ross saw that Jim’s eyes were shining. It astonished him to get such a reaction, and he found himself smiling. 

‘Well, many people would disagree with that assessment.’ he said. ‘My father never let me live down the fact that I wanted to study what he called a useless pile of dead writings.’

‘Well, begging your pardon but your father doesn’t sound like he was a very clever man either.’ Jim replied. ‘I heard enough at the Warleggans to know that your cousin has pretty much ruined your family company and your father was the one who left him in charge.’

Now Ross was even more amazed.

‘How on Earth did you find that out?’ he asked and Jim laughed. He went to the panel and gently traced the shape of the centaur’s leg. 

‘Servants talk, Ross.’ he explained. ‘And better than that, we listen. Men of your class seem to think we’re all deaf, especially grooms. Warleggan was fond of talking in the stables to the men he rode with.’ He gave Ross a smug look. ‘I could tell you all sorts of things about that house.’

‘I am sure you could.’ Ross said. 

**********

On the south side of the river, Carter walked through the warehouse to a space at the back that was hidden from view by piles of crates. He got there and broke into a smile when he saw who was waiting for him. 

‘Hello girls.’ he said and the two women smiled in reply. The taller of the two had brass blond hair, her coat astrakhan lamb and her lips scarlet. The other was more soberly dressed in a black pinstripe man’s suit tailored to fit her trim frame, a silver watch chain at her pocket. Her black hair was cut short and shaped to her head, her silvery grey eyes lined with kohl and twinkling at him. 

‘Hello Ike.’ She came over, her painted mouth leaving a lipstick print on his cheek when she kissed him.

‘Preston.’ Carter said and looked at the other woman. ‘Halford.’ He moved to her and kissed her as well, getting a twin to the print on his other cheek. ‘How was Havana?’

‘Beautiful.’ Halford said. ‘And lucrative.’ She smiled at her partner. ‘It’s all here.’ 

‘How did you get it in?’ Carter asked and the woman exchanged looks. 

‘Have a look.’ Preston went to the table and picked up the crowbar and threw it to Carter, who caught it neatly out if mid-air. He moved to the nearest crate and pried the top off, chucking handfuls of sawdust aside until he could take out a wooden carving of a fat bird. He studied it and raised an eyebrow at them. 

Halford chuckled and came over, taking the bird from his hands. 

‘Look.’ she instructed and turned the bird over, taking the hat pin from her hat and then prying at the bottom. A chunk of wood fell out and Carter saw that the bird was filled with what appeared to be crumbly light brown soil. He chuckled and knocked one out onto his palm, putting the bird down on the table. He crumbled the dried paste between his fingers and sniffed it, then dabbed a little on his tongue. 

‘It’s the best quality.’ Preston assured him. ‘Twenty pounds as agreed.’

‘Good.’ Carter turned and nodded to the man standing in the shadows just behind him. ‘Boyd, you know where to send this.’ He held out an arm to each woman. ‘Ladies, I have a car, all afternoon and far more money than I know what to do with. Shall we go spend some of it?’

‘What a delightful idea.’ Preston said as she took his arm and Halford came to take the other. ‘Can we go to Harrods?’

‘We most certainly can.’ Carter told them. ‘And then tonight, you’ll be coming to the club. Ross is in town.’

‘He is?’ Halford grinned. ‘I wonder why?’

‘He helped me buy a horse this morning, but I think his main motivation was to bring his new boy.’ Carter said as he walked them out to his car. 

‘He has a new boy?’ Preston snorted a laugh. ‘When does he not?’

‘This one’s different.’ Carter said as he got in the car. ‘He’s not just fucking this one. I think he’s actually falling in love with him.’

‘Nonsense.’ Preston laughed. ‘Ross Poldark doesn’t know how to fall in love.’

‘You say that but I’ve seen them together.’ Carter pulled out from the warehouse, taking the cobbled road back up from the docks. ‘He’s quite a changed man. Jim even makes him laugh and Christ knows that’s a feat in itself.’

‘Jesus have mercy.’ Preston was laughing. ‘Now that is the best damn story I have heard in a long time.’

*******

‘Do you know how they made them?’ Jim almost had his nose pressed against the glass and Ross smiled. It was very hard not to when he was faced with such obvious enjoyment of what amounted to a room full of dead people in bandages.

‘Yes, I do.’ he said. ‘I studied it when we looked at Ancient Egyptian texts.’

‘Imagine if you weren’t quite dead though.’ Now Jim was wrinkling his nose in that adorable way he had and Ross wanted nothing more than to kiss it. ‘And someone shoves that spiky thing right up into your brain.’

‘You do have a bizarre way of looking at things.’ Ross chuckled. He was feeling unexpectedly happy, their time in the museum doing more to ease his mind and chase away his shadows than all the brooding on his own ever had. Jim was a very appreciative audience for all the things in the museum and he’d dragged Ross from pillar to post to see everything on display. The Mummy Room had been kept for last as it was the thing he’d most wanted to see. 

‘It’s fascinating.’ Jim’s breath fogged the glass. ‘To think about all those things they left behind.’ He glanced over his shoulder. ‘Have you been to Egypt?’

‘A few times.’ Ross replied. ‘It’s mostly sand and heat.’

‘I would like to see the Pyramids.’ Jim was back to the mummy. ‘Will you take me?’

‘I will.’ Ross smiled. ‘You can ride a camel.’

‘I should like that.’ Jim smiled at him, dimples deep. 

‘We should be going.’ Ross checked his watch. ‘They will be closing the museum soon.’ 

‘All right.’ Jim stepped away from the case. He came to join Ross and they began to make their way towards the exit, stopping to buy a souvenir postcard for Jim to send to Rose the next day. 

The trip back to the hotel was uneventful, the darkness setting in when they went inside. Ross got their key and ordered up a bottle of whiskey before they went upstairs to get dressed for the evening at Carter’s club. 

Once inside the room, he went to sit down and sighed as he took the weight off his feet. Jim was already in his own room, the sound of bathwater going. He was extremely excited about the coming evening and Ross could understand why. 

A knock at the door announced the arrival of his whiskey, brought in on a tray with an ice pail and siphon of soda. Ross tipped the boy and sent him on his way. He made himself a drink and went to sit down again, only to see Jim appear in the door of his room with a cocky little smile on his face. His things had all arrived with Alfie that morning as promised and now he was standing in his new dressing gown, the midnight blue silk complimenting his fair hair and light eyes to perfection. He leaned in the doorway, one bare foot crossed over the other and swung one of the tails of the gown’s tie in a circle. 

Ross found himself returning the smile. 

‘What are you up to, boy?’ he asked and Jim’s eyes sparkled with mischief. 

‘I wanted to show you what it looked like on.’ he said and padded through the room to stand in front of Ross. ‘What do you think, sir?’

‘I think you look lovely.’ Ross said and put one arm around him to pull Jim between his legs, reaching around and running his hands over Jim’s silk-covered backside. ‘But I also think you’ll look lovelier out of it.’

‘We still have some time.’ Jim’s dimples were flickering in and out and Ross smiled. 

‘And what exactly do you propose we do with that time?’ he asked, moving his hands to the tie and undoing it. He looked up, tracking the dilation of Jim’s pupils and the change in his breathing, smiling when he pushed the silk aside and saw that his boy was responding just the way he wanted him to. He ran his hands down Jim’s flanks and gave him a stern look. ‘Come on, then. Out with it.’  
Jim seemed as if he was about to say something, but then a wicked smile crossed his face. 

‘I’m going to go bath. You can join me if you wish.’ he said pertly, stepping away from Ross and closing up his dressing gown before turning and sauntering out the room, leaving Ross with his mouth hanging open at his audacity. 

‘You little bugger.’ he said to Jim’s departing back and heard him laugh even as he disappeared into his room. 

Ross considered his options, but eventually his cock won out and he got up and followed him. 

********

Carter walked through the club’s main room, checking that the tables were appropriately dressed and that the flowers were to his specifications. For someone who’d been raised south of the river in one of the immigrant enclaves, he’d learned quickly what his aristocratic clientele wanted and now his taste rivalled anyone born to the correct station in life. 

Clarence, his maitre d’, approached him, an invoice in his hand. 

‘The champagne has arrived, Mr Carter.’ he said and Carter took the invoice and checked it, then handed it back to him. 

‘Good.’ He nodded at a table next to them, one of the more sought after ones in an alcove with the best view of the stage. ‘That one is reserved for my private guests this evening.’

‘Very good, sir.’ Clarence said and snapped his fingers, prompting a waiter that was busy shining glasses to scamper over. ‘The party’s name?’

‘Poldark.’ Carter said. ‘Miss Preston and Miss Halford will also be joining them. I want champagne and canapes laid out and everything they have will be on my tab. There’s a arrangement of orchids in the back that needs to go out as well.’

Clarence nodded at the waiter, who ran off again to go and get the flowers. 

‘There is also a man waiting in your office, sir.’ he said. 

‘Who exactly?’ Carter picked up a glass and held it to the light, inspecting it for smudges.

‘Lord Holmewood, sir.’ Clarence answered and Carter grinned. 

‘You left my brother-in-law sitting in my office?’ he asked and Clarence blanched ever so slightly.

‘He wished to wait for you there, Mr Carter.’ he explained. ‘He did not say why and I would never presume to enquire.’

‘No.’ Carter put the glass down. ‘Everything looks as it should, Clarence. We have the Shah’s daughter in tonight so I want everything to be perfect and remember that no-one gets in without an invitation.’

He left the room via the service passage at the back and climbed the narrow staircase to the rooms at the top. This was where he had his office and the store rooms for the more expensive liquor.   
Holmewood was sitting in one of the leather club chairs waiting for him, a cigarette in one hand and a tumbler of whisky in the other. 

‘Ike.’ His brown eyes creased up in amusement. ‘What’s this I hear about a party tonight?’

‘It’s not so much a party as an excuse to see what Ross has managed to catch himself.’ Carter laughed as he came over to embrace him, then letting Holmewood go and going to pour his own whisky. ‘How are my sister and nephew?’

‘Fit and flourishing, just don’t let Angie catch you saying that.’ Holmewood chuckled. ‘She’s convinced it’s a girl.’ 

Carter snorted. 

‘Christ knows she’s a match for any man.’ He chuckled. ‘Remember the time she threw a knife at you and pinned your foot to the floorboards because she thought you were shagging that showgirl.’

‘That was Berlin.’ Holmewood was smiling broadly. ‘I think that’s the only time I’ve ever seen Ross insensible with laughter.’

‘God knows why you married her.’ Carter was quickly getting to the same state, snickering loudly. 

‘I married her because she’s the most incredible women to step foot on this Earth.’ Holmewood replied. ‘And because if I hadn’t you would have shot my bloody head off.’

‘Well, she was pregnant.’ Carter narrowed his eyes at him. ‘And you were being lacks about the matter.’ He snorted into his glass. ‘Besides, Ross was the one holding the shotgun.’ 

‘My parents are still spinning in their graves.’ Homewood chortled. ‘You should have seen the house when I brought her home.’

‘I bet she’s a right bloody tyrant now.’ Carter said. ‘Give that girl a little bit of power.’

‘They live in absolute fear of her.’ Holmewood laughed. ‘As do I.’ 

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

‘Now.’ Carter said, refilling their glasses. ‘I want to know about this boy Ross is currently buggering.’

‘He’s a stable boy.’ Holmewood said. ‘I made some enquiries. He used to work for the Warleggan house until he opened his mouth and got himself sacked.’

‘Was George trying it on?’ Carter asked and Holmewood shook his head. 

‘No.’ he replied. ‘He’s a principled little shit by all accounts. Got between George and a horse he was beating and swore a blue streak at him.’

‘No wonder Ross likes him.’ Carter said. ‘He always was stupidly noble. The question is, can he be trusted?’ His black eyes were shrewd. ‘The last thing we need is someone on the inside fucking things up.’

‘I think he can.’ Holmewood said. ‘Although I think he probably knows next to nothing about what we do here.’

‘I’m not so sure.’ Carter mused. ‘He’s sharp little bastard, I can tell that much. He reminds me of me at that age. I wouldn’t be surprised if he puts things together.’

‘Lord help us if he turns out like you.’ Holmewood laughed. ‘You were running the Royals by the time you were twenty.’ He drained his glass. ‘Who’s on the bill tonight?’

‘Ethel’s in town.’ Carter grinned. ‘I asked her very nicely to come and give us a turn tonight.’

‘Ross will like that.’ Holmewood said. ‘And the girls?’

‘They are currently wearing holes in my credit at Harrods.’ Carter chuckled. ‘Halford wanted a new dress.’

‘And Ross?’ Holmewood asked. 

‘He’s at the Savoy.’ Carter told him. ‘Pulling out all the stops.’ He frowned as he finally spotted Holmewood’s valise in the corner near the door. ‘Where are you staying?’

‘With you, you idiot.’ Holmewood grinned and waved a hand. ‘Now give me back the bottle.’

********

Ross lay in the bath and soaked, enjoying the sound of Jim singing a little off key in the bedroom as he got ready. He inhaled deeply on his cigarette and let himself sink deeper into the steamy water, feeling more relaxed and more content then he could ever remember. 

‘Ross?’ Jim stuck his head in the doorway. ‘What must I wear tonight?’

‘White tie, Jim.’ he replied, his eyes still closed, and lifted up the tumbler he had resting on the side of the bath. ‘And get me another whiskey.’ 

‘I’m not your bloody footman.’ Jim grumbled, but he came and got the glass anyway. Ross smiled, cracking one eyes open and seeing that he was back in his dressing gown, his face still flushed from a combination of whiskey, bathroom steam and taking Ross’ cock to within an inch of his life for the past two hours.

He closed his eyes again and let his mind drift from one topic to another without much direction. He was normally so focused, so organised even in his own head, that letting himself relax like this was glorious. 

‘Here.’ Jim’s voice brought him out of it and Ross looked up and took the glass from him. He sipped and smiled. Jim had learned very quickly how to pour his drinks just the way he liked them. 

Jim was now at the basin, wiping the steam away and studying the rather livid mark Ross had left on the side of his neck. There was a pleased little grin on his face. 

‘Good thing I’ll be wearing a collar.’ he said and Ross felt a surge of arousal as he thought about the other collar he had ordered for him. 

‘Would you prefer it if I didn’t mark you?’ he asked and Jim smiled at him in the mirror. 

‘No.’ He went back to inspecting it. ‘I like your marks.’ 

Ross inhaled again, blowing the smoke out slowly. He watched Jim shave, enjoying the scrape of the razor and astringent smell of the lemon scented shaving cream. When he was finished he patted his face dry and came over to lean down, kissing Ross on his way back to the bedroom. 

Ross sighed, knowing that he’d have to get out eventually. He waited until he had finished his whiskey and then got out, drying off and wrapping his towel around his waist before he went back into the room. He saw that Jim was mostly dressed and standing in front of his mirror as he put the studs in. Ross came to stand behind him, studying him carefully. He had been correct in his assumption, seeing how the star sapphires made Jim’s eyes look almost violet. Jim smiled and turned his head so Ross could kiss him and then looked back at himself. 

‘Will I do?’ he asked and Ross nodded. 

‘You’re going to steal the show.’ His mouth quirked. ‘I’m going to be fighting them off with a stick.’

‘It doesn’t matter.’ Jim met his eyes in the mirror. ‘I wouldn’t look at anyone else.’

‘No?’ Ross kissed behind his ear. ‘Not even if some pretty little boy crosses your path?’

‘No.’ Jim was scornful. ‘Why would I want anybody else when I have you?’ 

Ross smiled and smoothed his hands along Jim’s shoulders before going to the bed and taking the cuff links from the box. Jim offered his wrists and Ross put them in for him, adjusting the cuffs so that they sat properly. 

‘I need to get dressed.’ He stepped back. ‘Just the coat and you’ll be done. We’ll need a cab as well. Will you ring down for one?’

‘Of course.’ Jim said and Ross left the room. 

His own dressing procedure was far more efficient. He shaved and dressed and came out doing up his own cuff-links, antique rose gold and diamonds that had belonged to his maternal grandfather, and saw that Jim was standing back at the window looking at the lights across the Thames. Ross went to get Jim’s coat and held it out for him. 

‘We need to go.’ he said and Jim turned, his eyes sparkling. 

‘It’s beautiful.’ he replied, coming to slip his arms into the sleeves. ‘I can see why you would wish to live here rather than Cornwall. It’s rather dull compared to all this.’

‘It has its charms.’ Ross admitted. ‘But I prefer being as far away from actual civilisation as I can be.’

‘Like where?’ Jim’s eyes had that look of wide eyed fascination. 

‘Anywhere.’ Ross replied, smoothing the lapels of Jim’s coat. ‘Faraway places man hasn’t touched yet.’

‘Have you been to South America?’ Jim asked. ‘I’ve been reading about it.’

‘Of course you have.’ Ross smiled. ‘Once. I would like to go again.’

‘The Amazon?’ Jim was now bubbling over with enthusiasm. ‘We could go exploring.’

‘We certainly could.’ Ross chuckled, stroking Jim’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. ‘We could go to Buenos Aires and show them how you are progressing with your tango lessons.’ He picked up his own coat and out it on. 

They got downstairs to find that their cab was waiting. Ross gave the driver directions, leaning back in the seat and looking out at the brightly lit streets. JIm had his face at the window again, peering through the glass. 

They went along the Embankment down through Chelsea and then over the bridge and past Battersea Park. The driver took them through a maze of roads until they were in an area that looked decidedly industrial, warehouses and workshops crowding the streets. The cab stopped and Ross leaned forward, handing the man his fare and a substantial tip, then got out and gave Jim his hand. He saw Jim hesitate and then he took it and allowed Ross to help him out the car. The cab pulled away and Ross offered Jim his arm. There was more hesitation and he smiled. 

‘Tonight, no-one will look twice at us.’ he said reassuringly. ‘Carter runs a very different kind of club.’ 

Jim frowned and then took Ross’ arm and they walked down the narrow alley. As they did Ross saw shadows at both sides. 

‘Who are they?’ Jim whispered to him. 

‘They’re Carter’s men.’ Ross explained. ‘The Kingston Royals. They are the ones who run things around here.’

‘Really?’ Jim’s eyes were wide. ‘Are they…?’ He lowered his voice even further. ‘’They’re not …’

‘Yes, they are.’ Ross replied, smiling. ‘Carter is a lot more than meets the eye, Jim. He’s a man you would do well to respect.’ They got the end of an alley and a tall door set in the wall of a warehouse. The men here were massively built, clearly chosen for their intimidating appearance. 

‘Good evening, Mr Poldark.’ The one on the right said in a lilting Caribbean accent. ‘You’ve been gone a while.’ He reached for the door, sliding it open and nodding for them to go inside. ‘Mr Carter’s expecting you.’ 

‘Thank you, Boyd.’ Ross smiled and took Jim inside. They found themselves in a small front room, the walls insulated and with a cloakroom in one side. The young lady inside took their coats and hats and Ross led the way to the corridor at the back. 

‘This is yours?’ Jim was looking around. 

‘Mine and Carter’s .’ Ross confirmed. ‘But I have nothing to do with how it is run. That’s all him.’ They got to another set of doors, these ones gilded wood and flanked by another pair of men who took the handles in white gloves and pulled the doors open with a distinct sense of drama. 

‘Oh my God.’ The little outburst from Jim was enough to tell Ross he was impressed by what he saw. 

‘Let’s go in.’ He put a hand at the small of Jim’s back and gently guided him inside.

The room in front of them was nothing short of splendid, done up to rival the great clubs of Central London. The ceiling was painted in the style of a Renaissance church, all cherubs and clouds and celestial beings. The walls were white and lit by a line of chandeliers, the polished wood floor crowded with circular tables dressed in white linen and illuminated by small white shaded lamps. The dance floor was in the middle, already full of revellers dancing to the sounds of jazz being played by the band on stage and accompanied by a woman at the front in a blue sequinned dress.   
At the sides were alcoves, the bench seats upholstered in red velvet, and Ross went to the one in front, marked by a fantastic arrangement of hothouse orchids. As they approached he saw that the others were already assembled. 

‘Ross!’ Carter’s voice boomed over the music and he got up from the table, immaculately dressed in white tie. ‘You took your bloody time.’

Ross shook his hand and addressed the rest of the group.

‘I see we all managed to make it.’ he said and Holmewood chuckled. He looked at Jim and nodded. 

‘Hello again.’ he said and Ross could see the shock on Jim’s face. He then took in the sight of Preston, confusion on his face as he observed that she was dressed the same as them. She smiled and held up her champagne glass in salute. Next to her, Halford was devastating in a bronze and green dress, emerald earrings dangling and lighting up her green eyes, and a massive diamond bracelet on her left wrist, sparkling against her black opera gloves.

‘You know Lord Holmewood. This is Miss Preston.’ he explained. ‘Her companion is Miss Halford.’

Jim seemed to remember his manners, greeting them all politely as Ross pulled out a chair for him and sat him down, taking his own. A waiter appeared as if by magic, pouring them champagne and then vanishing. 

Ross took his glass, sipping and nodding in approval. He looked at Jim, seeing how his boy was now completely lost in what was going on around him. His eyes were getting bigger and bigger as he took in the scenes around him and Ross knew he was starting to spot things, like the young couple behind them who were enthusiastically snorting cocaine off a mirrored platter, the topless dancers in gilded cages suspended between the mock Corinthian columns and the fact the there was a pair of very handsome young men kissing in the next alcove. 

‘I see Noel is here.’ he remarked and Carter grinned. He nodded at the dance floor and Ross turned around to see a very exotic young beauty in a scandalously short gold dress dancing for all she was worth with a young man who looked like he hailed from the same part of the world and was now sans tie, waistcoat and in rolled up sleeves. 

‘We also got royalty in.’ He grinned. ‘Wonder what her father would say if he could see her now.’ 

‘Ross?’ Jim was now staring at the young men next to them. ‘Are they…?’

‘Yes, my pet.’ He stroked the back of Jim’s head affectionately. ‘Like I said, Carter runs a rather different sort of establishment.’ 

*********

Jim could hardly believe his eyes. 

The evening had worn on and things had become more and more surreal, and it wasn’t just the fact that he’d drunk more champagne than he really was able to handle. All around him he was seeing things that made his eyes nearly pop out of his head. 

The alcove next door was now crammed with a group of men, some of whom were dressed as women. They were about his age, some a little older, and they were bright and gaudy and loud. The one called Noel now had one of the prettier boys on his lap, kissing his neck and leading the others in song, their caterwauling not quite drowned out by the music, which had beomc frenetic. The young couple had drifted off, to be replaced by another. The woman had disappeared beneath the table not too long ago and Jim knew exactly what was happening. One only had to look at her companion’s face to see she was definitely not looking for a lost earring. He could see other things too, the way people were sniffing cocaine openly and how there seemed to be no boundaries when it came to a choice of partner for dancing or otherwise. 

Across from him, the two women he’d met were kissing, Halford sitting in Preston’s lap while Preston had one hand on her thigh, rucking her dress up and exposing a length of stockinged leg with a rather dangerous looking knife stuck in the top. She’d lost one her shoes as well, somewhere on the dance floor where she and Preston had been doing something that looked rather acrobatic earlier. They had tried to entreat Jim onto the dance floor with them, but he had been too shy. 

One thing that had completely astonished him though was Ross. The man next to him was barely recognisable to him. He was witty and eloquent, making Jim laugh almost continuously with stories about the various people around them and his travels and general hellraising. Jim couldn’t quite believe everything he’d been told but sat and listened with an increasingly lovestruck look on his face as he gazed admiringly at the man next to him. Holmewood was now telling an engaging yarn about he and Ross in Jordan and Ross was laughing as the details got more and more fantastic. 

Jim had also been amazed to learn that Carter’s sister Angela was also Holmewood’s wife, that Preston and Halford had both been nurses in the hospital that Ross had been sent too after he’d been injured, that Holmewood had been at school with Ross and knew Warleggan, and that all the people assembled were very good friends. He’d thought that Dwight was Ross’ only real friend, but now he realised that this was a whole other side to Ross’ life that no-one seemed to know about. It made him feel very privileged that Ross trusted him enough to reveal this side of himself to Jim. 

He was now also under no illusions to the fact that not everything here was above board. The amount of drugs he saw being consumed was one thing, the fact that it was being served by the waiters was quite another. He now knew why there had been so many men guarding the entrance and why more than a few of the men around him spoke with rough accents and had brightly dressed women on their arms that chattered and swore like a flock of gaudy birds. 

The most pleasant surprise had been something else though. 

Jim took another cigarette from the tin Carter had given him. Jim had developed a taste for his American cigarettes. On cue, Ross took out his lighter and ignited Jim’s cigarette for him, smiling at him and then leaning in to kiss behind Jim’s ear. He’d been like this all night, openly affectionate with him and kissing him in front of everyone and putting his arm around him or on his thigh under the table. Not only that, but no-one at the table paid them the slightest mind. 

The maitre d’ approached the table and Carter looked up at him expectantly. 

‘Mr Carter, Miss Waters is here.’ he announced and Carter got up. 

‘Excuse me a moment.’ he said and crossed the room with the man to where a woman was standing flanked by some people who wouldn’t have looked out of place in Carter’s line up of staff. She gave Carter a brilliant smile and he kissed her cheek and then took her arm, bringing her to the table. 

‘May I present Miss Ethel Waters.’ he said and then introduced her around the table. 

Jim was pleased when he was included in that number, as if he had every right to be there sitting with Ross. It gave him a wonderful feeling knowing that he and Ross were seen as a pair rather than employer and employee. 

Carter led Miss Waters away and Jim realised he also needed to excuse himself. He got up and Ross immediately focused his attention on him. Jim smiled. He was basking in the way Ross tracked him whenever he left the table and he put a hand on Ross’ arm, now bold in his own attentions. Ross nodded and Jim walked away, threading his way through the crowd until he got to the men’s room.   
On his way out he noticed for the first time that there was another door down the corridor that led off the main hall. It wasn’t particularly prepossessing but the reason it caught his attention now was because two of the men from the alcove next to him were going in and as they entered, they left the door ajar.

Jim waited a moment, curiosity filling him. He walked over to the door and peered through the crack, noting how the light level inside was far lower than that of the main room. He opened the door and then looked back towards the main hall. Ross wouldn’t mind if he was gone for a little while. He was more than a little drunk himself and Jim knew that he’d be talking with Holmewood, so he decided to investigate and slipped inside.

It took a moment to adjust to the light and then he saw he was in a narrow room. This one was also lined with alcoves, each one containing a couch and curtained with red velvet. There was music here too, but it was much quieter. That was when Jim noticed that there was another sound in the room and his face heated up when he realised what it was. That was also the moment when he saw what the occupants of the alcoves were doing. 

They were all men, some old and some young. Most were in their evening dress, but there were several who were very much out of it. In the alcove nearest to him, two older men were sitting while two younger men were on their knees in front of them, their bobbing heads indicating very clearly what they were doing. On the other side, a naked man was on his hands and knees on the low table in front of the sofa with one man fucking his mouth and the other his arse while their audience on the sofa had their hands on each other’s cocks. In front of him, others were walking up and down the line of alcoves and still more were standing observing the performers. 

Jim was frozen to the spot, his heart starting to hammer in a combination of instinctive fear and arousal. He’d never dreamed something like this was possible, for it to be so open. His own experiences were so limited and he’d always lived in fear of discovery but being with Ross had opened up a door inside him, one he now knew he never wanted to close. 

Now he wanted to explore. 

He started to walk the line of the room, stopping to watch every now and then, getting progressively more aroused as he went. The room had just enough light to see by and he found there were eight alcoves in total, all with people in them doing all kinds of things to each other. 

It was the final one that he stopped at, his breathing picking up as he saw the men inside. There were only two of them, the one on the sofa dark like Ross and fully dressed. The young man with him was pretty and slender, naked and draped over the man’s lap while he rode his cock. His soft panting made Jim’s blood catch fire and he couldn’t look away. 

The dark man saw him watching and smiled, moving his hand to his companion’s cock and stroking him in time to his thrusts. He leaned in and whispered in the younger man’s ear and he also looked up. Jim saw that he had light coloured eyes like his own. The young man smiled at him and held out a hand and for just a split second Jim was very tempted to go and join them. 

A hand came down on his shoulder and Jim nearly jumped out of his skin. The hand tightened and then Ross’ voice was in his ear, warm and smoky and full of something that made Jim’s skin tingle.   
‘What are you doing in here?’ Ross asked. He now had his other hand on Jim’s wrist, his grip firm. 

‘I wanted to see.’ Jim replied, still not breaking the look between the young man and himself. ‘How did you know I was here?’

‘I wondered where you were and came to look for you.’ Ross murmured, his breath scorching Jim’s skin. ‘Then I thought where you could have got to, and knowing your insatiable curiosity this was a logical conclusion.’ He kissed that spot behind Jim’s ear, then licked along the line of it and Jim shuddered. ‘You’ve been gone for almost a half hour, so I assume you’ve been enjoying what you’ve seen.’

‘Has it been that long?’ Jim couldn’t stop staring at the man’s hand, the way it quickened and made the younger man cry out. He had the strangest feeling, like he was sinking down under warm water. 

‘It has, my pet.’ Ross nosed at the side of his face. ‘Would you like to have a closer look?’ He put one hand at the back of Jim’s neck and Jim felt instantly calmed. 

‘No.’ he replied. ‘I think I‘d like to just watch from here.’ 

‘All right.’ Ross moved to stand behind him, his arm now around Jim’s waist. He moved against him and Jim could feel his hard cock rubbing against his backside. They watched together, breathing in time. Jim lifted his own hand to cover Ross’ and their fingers linked. 

‘You’re far more beautiful than he is.’ Ross whispered. His voice was low and Jim let himself fall back against him, Ross’s body supporting him. ‘If that were you, everyone would be watching.’ He bit down gently on Jim’s ear. ‘Would you like that to be you? Knowing everyone was watching you and wishing that they were the ones to fuck you like that?’

Jim couldn’t help the little moan that escaped him. His own cock was now rock hard, aching for Ross to touch him. In front of them, the younger man started to howl, his face creased up in pleasure as he came. His whole body arched back and the man behind him followed, his cry loud enough to make several people turn their heads.

Jim let out a sharp breath and Ross held him tightly. The young man had collapsed against his companion, both of them kissing frantically. 

‘See?’ Ross breathed. ‘You are far from being the only boy here.’ He chuckled in Jim’s ear. ‘Your heart is positively beating right out of your chest. I think we need to leave before either of us gets ideas.’ 

Jim let him take his hand and followed him out through the room. Once outside the door, Ross took his face in his hand and gave him a indulgent smile. 

‘My lovely boy.’ He leaned in and kissed Jim very softly. ‘Next time, tell me if you decide to take a little detour and we can both go in. Some in there can be predatory and I would rather know you are safe.’

‘Yes, Ross.’ JIm nodded and Ross took his hand again. 

‘Carter has enticed the American songbird to do a few numbers.’ he said. ‘I was rather hoping you’d dance with me.’ That made Jim smile and he trotted behind him back into the main hall. 

The woman that Carter had introduced was now on the stage. Her voice was soft and as smoky as Ross’ had been. She was singing a slow tune, and the floor was now full of couples. Ross led him onto the floor and Jim let him pull him into his arms. He’d learned well enough to keep up now, and Ross was a good leader. 

They danced like there was no-one else around them, lost in each other’s eyes until the final song was sung and people started to leave. All the while, Jim held on and thought about how funny life was that it had led him to this point. 

‘What are you thinking about, Jim.’ Ross asked, his dark eyes questioning. 

‘I was thinking that trespassing on your land was the best idea I’ve ever had.’ Jim replied and Ross laughed softly and leaned in to kiss him. 

‘I have a confession to make.’ he murmured. ‘The day I invited you to the house was not the first day I saw you.’

‘It wasn’t?’ Jim frowned. ‘When did you see me?’

‘The day you were bathing in the pond.’ Ross replied, and now Jim could see that he was a little hesitant. It made him seem so human in that moment and Jim smiled. 

‘I remember that day.’ he said. ‘The water was freezing.’

‘You were so lovely.’ Ross said. ‘I couldn’t breathe when I saw you. I knew then that I wanted you.’ He looked away for a second and when he looked back his eyes were uncertain. ‘I know that makes me sound as if I planned all of this, and I did in a way. At first I simply wanted you but then I got to know you and now…’ He trailed off. ‘I’m sorry, Jim. My intentions were not the most honourable and they should have been.’

Jim stopped, realising what Ross was confessing to. He stopped moving as he considered this new information and then looked up. 

‘Jim?’ Ross now looked slightly panicked. ‘I…’

Jim didn’t let him finish. Instead he reached up with both hands, taking hold of Ross’ face and pulling him down close enough to kiss him hard on the mouth. Ross was still, and then it was like a dam breaking as he caught Jim around the waist and pulled him back in. Jim wrapped both arms around his neck and lost himself in it. 

They finally parted and Jim looked into Ross’ dark eyes. 

‘Fuck your honourable intentions.’ he breathed. ‘I would have come with you anyway. All you would have had to do was ask me.’ 

Ross stared back at him, emotions flying across his face. 

‘My sweet boy.’ He leaned his forehead against Jim’s ‘I am so very glad you did.’


	10. Tea and Indecency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim starts to push his boundaries and Ross is delighted.

The next morning was lazy. Very lazy. 

So lazy in fact that neither of them even managed to wake for breakfast. 

It was only a loud knocking at their door that woke Ross up and he struggled to fight through his impending hangover and focus enough to realise that someone was trying to get his attention.  
He rolled over to the side of the bed, sitting up and planting his feet into the carpet, head in his hands as he tried to wake up. Behind him Jim made a soft snuffling noise and turned over, burying himself under the covers and more or less disappearing from sight. 

Ross huffed and leaned over, stroking the blond hair that was just visible and then getting up. He found his pyjama pants and pulled them on, then took his dressing gown from the chair. He walked through to the seating area, running one hand through his hair in an attempt to look more or less presentable. What he spied through the door made him snort and then he opened it. 

Preston strode in, dapper in a black suit and crimson tie that matched her painted mouth. She took off her monocle and gave Ross a stern look. 

‘You’re not dressed.’ she pointed out and Ross raised an eyebrow at her, going to kiss Halford, who was a vision in rose, her coat today a blond mink. 

‘Good morning, angel.’ he murmured and she smiled and crinkled her nose at him. 

‘You have a hangover.’ she pointed out and Ross grumbled. 

‘I think I might still be drunk.’ he replied. ‘What time did we leave?’

‘I think it was around six.’ Preston walked to the door of his room and looked in. ‘I assume that lump is Jim.’

‘Yes.’ Ross rubbed his eyes. ‘What bloody time is it now?’

‘A little after one.’ Halford checked her watch, a dainty confection of diamonds. ‘We thought you boys would be up and about already.’

‘I normally would be.’ Ross said. ‘But I think we may have put a serious dent in the champagne stocks last night.’ 

‘I hope so.’ Preston cackled and went into the room. Ross followed and saw her climb on the bed, peering in at the still sleeping Jim. ‘He’s a little cherub, isn’t he?’

‘He’s a horny little bugger.’ Ross countered. ‘I might have made a tactical error in taking this one on. I may never get any sleep again.’

‘Nonsense.’ Preston was now playing with Jim’s hair. ‘He sleeps like the dead though.’ 

‘Yes, he does.’ Now Ross was grinning. ‘Eventually.’ He went to the bathroom, starting the shower going and stripping off his clothes. The hot water cleared his head of most of the fog and he got out to shave, putting his dressing gown back on and returning to the room afterwards. 

Jim was now awake and nestled between both girls. He looked rather comfortable, probably because they had decided to informally adopt him as their younger brother the previous evening. 

‘I see you’ve made yourselves at home.’ Ross remarked and the girls cackled at him.

‘We thought a walk through St James’ Park and then the Ritz on the way back.’ Halford suggested. ‘Jim’s professed an interest in afternoon tea.’

‘Has he now.’ Ross narrowed his eyes at him and got the dimples in reply. ‘He’d eat shoe leather if you put royal icing on it.’

I would not.’ Jim retorted. He wriggled to sit up and Preston immediately caught hold of him and tilted his head to the side, grinning at the sizeable bruise on Jim’s neck. 

‘Bloody hell, Ross.’ She snickered. ‘You turning into a vampire?’

‘Fuck off.’ Ross replied, going to the chest of drawers and taking out a clean pair of undershorts. ‘Now get the hell out so I can get dressed.’

‘Grumpy.’ Preston laughed and kissed Jim on the cheek. ‘Don’t worry petal, we’ll make sure you get your eclairs.’

Jim smiled as the girls got off the bed, both giggling as Ross made to chase them out. He winced when the door slammed, signalling their exit, and then turned back to Jim. 

‘You’re going to end up completely spoilt at this rate.’ he said and Jim smiled. 

‘They like me.’ He shrugged. ‘I can’t help that.’

‘You’re like a toy to them.’ Ross snorted. ‘A pretty doll for them to play with.’

‘Isn’t that what I am to you too?’ Jim’s eyes were sparkling. ‘Except you also get to fuck me.’

‘Your bloody language.’ Ross muttered as he fought his way into his underwear. 

‘If you wanted someone who kept their mouth shut, you shouldn’t have picked me.’ Jim countered, getting out of bed and stretching. Ross was immediately distracted by the expanse of bare skin and went over to him, shoving him back on the bed and climbing on him. '

‘You’re going to regret that later.’ he said, pinning Jim’s wrists.

Jim gave him an angelic smile that belied the wicked look in his eyes.

‘Why can’t I regret it now?’ he asked with just enough tease in his voice to make Ross’ cock twitch.

‘Little bastard.’ Ross leaned down just enough to kiss his nose. ‘Get up.’

He got off of him, willing his erection back down and busying himself with getting his clothing. 

‘You’re such an old man some days.’ Jim chuckled as he also got up and Ross glared at him. 

‘Go get dressed.’ he ordered. 

‘Or what?’ Jim lingered in the doorway, looking hopeful.

‘Or you don’t get cake.’ Ross replied and that got him moving. 

*********

The girls were lounging on one of the sofas downstairs when they finally arrived downstairs, drinking tea and chatting to a young man they had obviously roped into conversation. Ross excused them and they all walked out together. 

‘Let’s go down to Regent Street after the Ritz.’ Preston said, taking Halford’s arm. ‘I feel like spending money.’

‘Haven’t you two done enough shopping yet?’ Ross asked, putting his hat on and grinning at Jim. 

‘No.’ Halford replied. ‘We have tickets to Trilby this evening and you know we never wear the same thing twice.’

‘Actually you should join us.’ Preston added. ‘It’s going to be smashing.’

‘I hate the theatre.’ Ross snorted. ‘Especially that modern nonsense.’

‘Bore.’ Preston. ‘That’s only because you’re not happy unless it has a Greek chorus and the entire cast dies at the end.’ She leaned in to Jim. ‘There’s a reason his favourite Shakespeare is King Lear.’

‘I haven’t read that one yet.’ Jim admitted. 

‘It’s bloody grim.’ Halford laughed. ‘Just like Ross.’

‘Shut up, you two.’ Ross narrowed his eyes at them. 

They walked down the Strand past St Martin-In-The-Fields and then cut across to Trafalgar Square for Jim to have a look at Nelson. Halford bought a bag of birdseed from a vendor and Ross grumbled as they fed the pigeons. From then it was a stroll down to the west gate of St James’ Park and a slow meander through the green space. The girls still had hold of Jim, whispering in his ear every now and then when they passed someone they knew. Unlike Ross, they were part of the fashionable set whose number included poets, writers and explorers that kept most of London’s nightclubs and restaurants in business and they knew almost everyone who was anyone in the capital and gossip was one of their chief interests. 

At the end of the mall they got to the Victoria Monument with Buckingham Palace behind it. Now Jim was back in gobsmacked territory and he and Preston went over to go and stare through the fence at the building and guards with their red coats and bearskins. 

Halford came to take Ross’ arm, smiling indulgently at them. 

‘He’s such a delightful little thing.’ she remarked. ‘However did an old sulk like you manage to catch him?’

‘We may have some similar interests.’ Ross replied and her green eyes sparkled wickedly at him. 

‘I bet you do.’ She smiled. ‘How is he taking to your particular lifestyle?’

‘He’s learning.’ Ross watched as Jim said something to Preston that made her dissolve into giggles. 

‘He seemed to be taking everything in his stride last night.’ Halford said. ‘How much does he know, exactly?’

‘Not too much.’ Ross told her. ‘I don’t want to overwhelm him and I’m not so sure what he’d make of the fact that what I do is not strictly legal.’

‘What we do, darling.’ Halford corrected. ‘You just give us the collateral.’

Ross smiled. It was true, he preferred not to be directly involved. Halford and Preston did most of the buying using the diamonds that came from his mines. Carter took delivery of the shipments and passed them on to several chemists that then processed the coca paste or opium to make the drugs that had become so fashionable that everyone bought them. The purchasing was done through the club, with people either buying directly from the staff or through a network of dealers that Carter had in the Royals. It was a very well organised enterprise, with a surprisingly extensive client list and excellent protection in the way of the Royals providing security and the club’s earnings buying the co-operation of police. 

‘He’s going to find out eventually.’ Halford said and Ross sighed. 

‘I suppose he will.’ He smiled. ‘He’s very observant and I’m sure he knows something’s up judging from the amount of gawking he did last night.’

‘You should tell him.’ Halford suggested. ‘Especially if you want to keep him, which is certainly seems you do.’ She nudged him with her elbow. ‘He might surprise you.’

‘Perhaps.’ Ross replied. 

They got to where Jim and Preston were now waiting for them, having completed their inspection of Buckingham Palace, and kept walking through Green Park. The Ritz was at the North-eastern corner, easily spied over the trees. 

They got to the building and went inside and Ross grinned as Jim stopped in his tracks and stated staring at everything again. 

‘Jim.’ Ross took his elbow and steered him out the way. ‘You simply cannot stand in the middle.’ 

‘Sorry.’ Jim moved out the way of the elderly couple he was blocking and gave them a smile that nearly blinded them in apology. 

‘Cake is this way.’ Preston was already marching in the direction of the Palm Court. 

Inside it was a glorious space of white and gilt and wicker, palm trees in pots dotted around and the sound of a piano in the background. They were led to their table and sat down and Preston, obviously a master of afternoon tea already, ordered for them and sent the waiter scurrying off. 

‘Well, what do you think?’ she asked Jim and got the same brilliant smile in reply.

Ross chuckled.

‘Like I said.’ He gave Jim a knowing smile. ‘Dust it in icing sugar and he’ll eat it.’

The tea arrived, along with a bottle of champagne Ross noted. He watched Jim inspect the three tiers and then look at him expectantly. 

‘Go on then.’ He accepted his cup of coffee from the waiter. ‘And don’t complain when you get cavities.’

Between the three of them, they managed to pretty much demolish the cakes and sandwiches. Ross was persuaded to have one scone, and he spent the rest of the time laughing at their unbridled delight when faced with cake and macarons. 

After lunch, Ross paid the bill and they more or less lumbered out the hotel and back onto the street. 

Now to walk it off.’ Preston declared. ‘And to go shopping.’ 

Ross heaved a martyred sigh and decided that it if he couldn’t beat them, he might as well have some fun. 

They ended up in Selfridges of all places. Jim had never seen anything like a department store in his life and they wandered around while the girls went to go find outfits for the evening. 

‘I don’t understand how people can come here and not get lost?’ Jim said. ‘This place is enormous.’

‘Well, it’s also very convenient.’ Ross replied. ‘By the way, would you like to join them this evening? I can suffer through one play if you’d like to see it.’

‘No.’ Jim smiled. ‘I was hoping we could go back to the club tonight. I had fun.’

‘The club?’ Ross gave him a sidelong glance. ‘Are you sure?’

‘I am.’ Jim’s eyes now had a determined look in them. 

‘Then the club it shall be.’ Ross wondered what was going on in his head. He looked at Jim, but Jim was giving nothing away.

They got to the ladies’ department, now going in search of the Preston and Halford. They found Preston draped in a chair, smoking and watching as Halford went in and out of the changing room, trying on dress after dress. 

‘We’ve narrowed it down to the black or the red.’ she said and Ross came to stand behind her. 

‘We’re going to the club tonight.’ he declared and she tipped her head to look at him upside down. 

‘Oh jolly good show.’ she replied. ‘Hear that, Jacks? We’re back at the club tonight.’

Halford stuck her head over the fitting room door and grinned. 

‘Excellent.’ She came out, now draped in a slinky tube of scarlet bugle beads. ‘In that case I think this is the one.’

‘I do adore you as a scarlet woman.’ Preston smiled. 

**********

They parted ways at five and Ross and Jim returned to the hotel. 

Ross went to the reception and the young man behind the desk saw him and turned to the pigeon holes behind him, coming over with the room key and a telegram. 

‘This arrived for you, Mr Poldark.’ he said and Ross frowned. 

‘Thank you.’ He put the telegram inside his pocket and Jim raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Upstairs.’ Ross directed. He disliked getting unexpected correspondence, and was now feeling a sense of impending doom. Obviously it showed on his face because once they got in the door Jim turned and looked at him. 

‘Who is it from?’ he asked and Ross huffed. 

‘Let’s find out.’ He discarded his coat and hat and went to sit down, ripping the telegram open and reading it. He saw it was from Charles and was characteristically succinct. 

Need you home now. Return soonest. This is imperative.

‘It would appear I have been summoned.’ he snorted, waving the telegram at Jim. ‘My uncle has requested my return.’

‘Oh?’ Jim came and read the message over Ross’ shoulder. ‘Well, that’s rather blunt.’

‘It is.’ Ross sighed. ‘I have a dreadful feeling that Francis’ little indiscretions with the company accounts might have been discovered.’

‘Are you going to go?’ Jim asked and Ross tapped the telegram against his chin and considered. 

‘I could tell them both to bugger off.’ He replied. ‘Or I could go and see what all the fuss is about.’ He huffed. ‘I don’t like the sound of this and there is also Verity to consider. She is reliant on her father and brother and if this is going to affect them, it will affect her.’ He looked at Jim, holding up a hand. Jim came and took it, sliding his fingers through Ross’. ‘What do you think?’

‘I think that if it is important enough to send a message like that, then you probably should.’ Jim replied, but Ross could see he looked disappointed at having their trip cut short. 

‘I know.’ He put the telegram back in his pocket. ‘How about this? We shall make a grand exit tonight, and then invite the girls to come down for the weekend. Does that make things a little better?’

‘Yes, it does.’ Jim said and smiled at him. 

‘Then it’s settled.’ Ross got up. ‘The club tonight and we can sleep it off on the train tomorrow.’ He gave Jim a gentle smack on the behind as he moved past him. ‘Go and get ready and we can have dinner there as well.’

Jim threw him a cheeky smile over his shoulder and disappeared into his room. Ross watched him go and then frowned when there was a knock at the door. He went to open it and found a porter holding a parcel wrapped in brown paper. 

‘Begging your pardon, Mr Poldark.’ he said. ‘But this also arrived for you today.’

‘Thank you.’ Ross took the parcel, not quite sure what it was. It felt like it had some weight to it and he tipped the porter and then closed the door, carrying it into his ow room and shutting the door. He made short work of the paper and then stared as the contents were revealed. There was a separate parcel inside that contained the other things Ross had selected before, but his interest was in the new item inside.

Basil had said Friday. It appeared though that he had rather outdone himself. Ross unlatched the case, a sleek thing of tooled black leather and brass fastenings, and opened it on his lap.

Inside the case was lined with red velvet and held the restraints Ross had ordered, as well as the steel plug. 

He set it aside and took out the collar. The workmanship was exquisite, the leather suppled and lined with a softer padded layer for additional comfort. The ring at the front, the studs and the buckle at the back were silver and Ross held it up, admiring the almost invisible stitching. The cuffs were equally well-made and the leash was the perfect length to reach Ross' hand if Jim were kneeling on the floor or sitting at his feet, the links and catch made of steel and very sturdy. 

It was perfect.

‘Ross?’ Jim’s voice was muffled by the closed door and Ross swiftly put everything back and snapped the case closed. He got up and went to the door, opening it and finding Jim standing outside expectantly. 

‘Is everything all right?’ he asked and Ross grinned, knowing that he now had a plan to make their last night in London so spectacular it would more than make up for their hasty departure. 

‘Perfectly all right, my pet.’ he replied and kissed him. 

***********

At seven o’clock Carter and Holmewood crossed the road and headed for the hotel. The doorman gave Carter a look that clearly was bemused by the fact that he was dressed in white tie and looked every inch the gentleman, but one glare from him and the fact that he was with Homewood, himself no stranger to the Savoy, meant that he held the door open and greeted them politely. 

‘Wankers.’ he muttered under his breath and Holmewood heard him and chuckled. They headed to the Beaufort Bar and went in. The bar itself was decadent in appearance, the walls black and the alcoves painted gold. The lighting was dimmed to make the whole place look as if it was glowing. 

‘Would you look at that.’ Carter was grinning and Holmewood followed his gaze. 

In an alcove right at the back, Ross and Jim were already seated and dressed for dinner in their tuxedos. Ross was leaning back in his chair, cigarette in hand and his dark eyes fixed on Jim’s face. Jim was leaning forward, saying something that had brought out a smile that showed Ross was enjoying himself immensely. His whole face was alive with emotion, and for once it wasn’t anger or disdain. It was something else entirely.

‘Have you ever seen him like that?’ Holmewood sounded a little shocked. 

‘No.’ Carter smiled. ‘Have you?’

‘Yes.’ Now Holmewood was also smiling and it was touched with wistfulness. ‘Before the war. Back when we were simply young men with our whole lives ahead of us.’

They stood and watched as Ross laughed. 

‘I think that boy is going to be very good for him.’ Homewood mused.

‘I think you may be right.’ Carter replied. ‘Shall we?’

They walked across the bar and Ross and Jim both looked up as they approached. There were greetings and they sat down. 

‘Here, lad.’ Carter reached into his pocket and took out a small box and handed it to Jim. ‘Seeing as you don’t have one.’ He grinned at Ross’ bemused look and watched as Jim opened the box, his face lighting up at the gift inside. ‘It’s from all of us in gratitude at making him passably tolerable in his advancing years.’ 

Jim took out the tooled silver cigarette case and opened it, reading the inscription inside.

‘You all signed it.’ He looked incredibly touched.

‘Of course.’ Holmewood chuckled. ‘You’re now our little club’s newest member.’

‘Here.’ Carter took out a packet of the cigarettes he smoked. ‘Now put those in there and you can stop bloody stealing mine.’

‘Thank you.’ Jim said, his eyes shining. He filled the case and put it in his pocket. 

‘Now what the hell is that?’ Carter nodded at the bright pink confection in Jim’s cocktail glass, the top covered in white froth and garnished with fresh raspberries. 

‘It’s called a Clover Club.’ Jim explained. ‘It’s got raspberry syrup in it.’

‘And gin.’ Ross added. ‘He’s already had two and he’s starting to get talkative.’ The corner of his mouth curved in amusement. ‘I suppose I should be pleased that it at least he hasn’t started singing like you two have a tendency to do.’

‘It looks horrifying.’ Holmewood laughed as a waiter came over to them. ‘Martini for me.’ He looked at Carter. ‘What will you have, old man?’

‘Single Malt.’ Carter ordered. ‘No ice, no soda, just whiskey.’ The waiter trotted off and he lit a cigarette. 

‘There’s a card game over at DuBarry’s.’ he said and Ross shook his head. 

‘Not bloody likely.’ he replied. ‘I try my best not to gamble these days. I leave that up to you and the horses.’ 

‘Speaking of horses.’ Carter said. ‘Our lovely lady has been delivered into Mickey’s very capable hands. She says that we made a very good choice.’

‘Excellent.’ Ross replied. ‘Epsom?’

‘Quite possibly.’ Carter looked on in approval as the waiter returned with their drinks. He accepted his and took a sip. ‘Are we having dinner here or at the club?’

‘I thought the club.’ Ross said. ‘I told Jim we could.’

‘That’s a capital idea.’ Holmewood looked around him. ‘This place is a bit stuffy.’

They finished their drinks and left the hotel. Carter had bought his own car and they walked across the road to collect it. 

‘Do you know how to drive?’ Carter asked Jim and he shook his head. 

‘I keep offering to teach him.’ Ross smiled. ‘But he’s not very confident yet.’

‘Nothing to it, lad.’ Carter grinned and gave Jim a shove towards the driver’s seat. ‘Let’s have a go.’

‘Are you mad?’ Jim stared at the car, now feeling more than a little terrified by the suggestion. ‘I can’t do that.’

‘Why not?’ Carter grinned. ‘Best place to learn.’

‘If I don’t kill everyone.’ Jim countered and got a snort of laughter. 

‘Get in the bloody car, Jim.’ Carter waved a hand at him. ‘And stop making excuses.’

‘Christ.’ Ross muttered, getting in the back. ‘This should be interesting.’ He glared at Jim as he got in. ‘You know this would have been a much better idea of you’d just let me teach you back home.’

‘I know.’ Holmewood was chuckling. ‘But you know what Ike’s like when he gets an idea in his head.’

‘Bugger.’ Jim was now facing forward and Ross could hear how confounded he was. ‘What the bloody hell is all this?’

‘You steer with that, change gears with that and stop or go with those.’ Carter was leaning over and giving instructions.

The ride down to the south side of the river went fairly smoothly after a few false starts and a lot of swearing, with Jim and Carter’s language deteriorating into extreme working class territory. It turned out to be very entertaining, especially when Jim got angry enough to call the car a cunt and that set Carter off and then there was no hope. 

Good lord.’ Holmewood was leaning back in his seat, smoking and chuckling at them. ‘This poor vehicle shall never be the same.’

‘I told you this was a terrible idea.’ Ross muttered around his cigarette. That earned him a glare from both parties in the front. 

They finally got there, the journey taking far longer than it should have, but Jim eventually managed to get the hang of what he was doing. He took the car round the back of the club as instructed by Carter and into a garage, stopping and turning the engine off before he looked at Carter and grinned. 

‘Not bad, lad.’ Carter chuckled. 

‘I think I prefer horses.’ Jim replied. 

They got out and Carter took them through the back way, in and out of the kitchen where he stopped to check a few things, and then into the main room. It was still empty of customers, but the band was there doing some warm up numbers and Jim smiled when Ross took his hand and pulled him in. 

‘Jesus Christ.’ Carter was grinning. ‘We’ll leave you two love birds alone, shall we?’

Ross snorted but refused to let Jim go. 

‘Yes, it would be greatly appreciated if you would kindly fuck off.’ he replied and Jim snickered. 

They danced until Carter yelled at them to come to the table because the waiter had bought out dinner. 

Jim let Ross lead him over, his face now flushed and smiling because it felt ridiculously good to be with him in that way. Ross smiled, one arm sneaking around Jim’s waist as he escorted him to the table and pulled out his chair for him. 

‘Such a gentleman.’ Carter grinned at them over his champagne glass and Ross answered with a glare and the ferocious eyebrows. 

‘He is.’ Jim retorted and then smiled wickedly. ‘But not always.’

Carter and Holmewood’s eyebrows went up at that and they both looked at Ross, who was now hiding a smile behind his hand. 

‘I’d ask, but I’m afraid my ears might fall off.’ Holmewood chuckled.

‘A gentleman never tells.’ Ross replied in an imperious tone and Jim felt a little giddy at that. 

Dinner was an elegant affair of Sole Mousseline and Filet Bordelaise, everything just as delicious as the food Jim had had at the Savoy. When he remarked on this, there was much amusement before Carter revealed that he’d paid a kitchen porter for copies of their menu list and recipes. Dessert was a strawberry and cream Millefeuille, then there was brandy and coffee. 

By now the club was full, the band was playing and the dancefloor crowded to capacity. Ross had his arm lying along the back of Jim’s seat, his fingers toying with his hair as he smoked and threw Jim heated glances. Jim, however, was determined to give as good as he got and so was meeting them head on and staring blatantly at Ross’ mouth. 

Across from them, Carter and Homewood were talking to another man who’d come to join their table about horses and racing form. He seemed to be someone they all knew, although Jim noticed that Ross didn’t really try to make conversation. 

The man himself was rather flashily dressed in a black suit and burgandy silk cravat rather than the tuxedos that everyone else wore, pairing well with his dark good looks and slicked down hair. When he spoke, his English was tinged with an accent and Jim tried to place him. He noted that he hadn’t been introduced to the man other than Carter making a throwaway comment about him being Ross’ boy for the night. That had surprised him, but Jim knew it was obviously for good reason. Certainly the man, who they called Darby, seemed slightly menacing and Jim wondered just who he was. 

Preston and Halford, resplendent in a full tuxedo and the scarlet dress respectively, arrived a little after eleven. The party around them had hit full speed and they had to weave their way through the crowd, Preston holding Halford’s hand over her head as they made their way to the table. She drew out Halford’s chair for her and flopped down into her own, winking at Jim and taking out her cigarette case. 

‘Evening all.’ she drawled, and then grinned at the man over the table. ‘Darby, you slippery bugger. Where the hell have you been?’

‘Busy.’ Darby’s lip curled. ‘Them Birmingham boys are at it again.’

‘We heard they fished a couple out at Wapping.’ Halford leaned forward so Preston could light her cigarette. ‘Was that your lot?’

‘They’re trying to get in on the business.’ Darby snorted. ‘Those fucking bastards.’ He twirled one end of his moustache thoughtfully. ‘You been having problems with them, Ike?’

‘Not too many.’ Carter replied, waving the waiter over and signalling for more brandy. ‘They’re not really interested in my market and they would do well to not get involved.’

‘No.’ Darby replied, grinning. ‘I wouldn’t wish the Royals on my worst enemy.’ He got up. ‘Now I need to go. I have my own club to see to this evening.’

Carter and nodded to him and Darby excused himself and said his goodbyes before leaving, the three enormous men he’d bought with him in tow. 

Jim leaned over to Ross, his voice low.

‘Who was that?’ he asked, and Ross’ dark eyes flicked towards Carter. 

‘Ask him.’ he replied. ‘Carter’s the one who does business with him.’ 

Jim turned his attention to Carter and got a grin. 

‘That is one of the most dangerous men you’ll ever meet, lad.’ he said and now Jim raised an eyebrow at him. 

‘More dangerous than you?’ he asked and Carter roared with laughter. 

‘No, Jim.’ He was smiling from ear to ear. ‘Nor anyone at this particular table.’ 

That intrigued Jim enormously. 

‘So who’s the most dangerous?’ he asked. ‘Out of all of you.’

The answer was given by them all turning their heads and looking at the same person in a silent consensus. Jim followed their gaze and met a pair of dark eyes that now glittered with amusement. 

‘Don’t look at me.’ Ross’ smile was razor sharp. ‘I’m just the financier.’ His neutral tone was belied by the smoulder in his eyes and Jim felt a shiver go down his spine at the thought of what Ross had done to earn that particular reputation. 

*********

Midnight came and went and Ross was now feeling pleasantly drunk. 

Jim was on the dancefloor with Preston. She was teaching him to do the Charleston and having far more success than Ross had had in his attempts to teach Jim to dance. They were laughing and getting a little tangled up, but Ross had to admit that it made him very happy to just see Jim enjoying himself as much as he was. 

‘What time are you going to be leaving tomorrow?’ Carter asked, Ross having filled them in on the telegram and his speculation as to its contents. 

‘As soon as we are up.’ he replied. ‘Which means we probably shouldn’t leave this too late.’

‘Fuck Charles and Francis.’ Carter sounded annoyed. ‘They’re both bastards.’

‘I know that, Ike.’ Ross sipped his brandy. ‘But Verity is my chief concern and if this has come to light, I can’t imagine she’s feeling particularly happy about it.’

‘Are you going to bring her to Nampara?’ Holmewood asked. ‘That would probably be the most sensible thing.’

‘I would, but she’s stupidly loyal to her father.’ Ross replied. ‘I can’t see her leaving him.’

‘She could always come and spend season with us.’ Halford chuckled. ‘We’ll find her a husband and not a boring stuffy one either.’

‘Thank you for the offer, but I’d just as soon my cousin wasn’t corrupted by you and Billie.’ Ross smiled. ‘The poor girl would probably die of shock.’ 

‘Nonsense.’ Halford snorted. ‘She’s wonderful. If I hadn’t met Billie I would have made a serious play.’

‘I don’t doubt that.’ Ross laughed. He looked up as Preston and Jim returned to the table. Jim was now out of breath and sparkly eyed and Ross felt an urge to take him into a dark corner and mess him up a little more. 

‘In think we need to get you to bed.’ He smirked at the way Jim’s cheeks went pink. ‘We shall have an early start in the morning.’

‘Just a little longer?’ Jim asked and Ross smiled. 

‘Very well.’ He nodded at Preston. ‘You can take her for one more turn and then we’ll be off.’ 

‘I don’t know who’s taking who.’ Preston laughed, grabbing Jim’s hand and towing him back out into the mass of dancers.

Ross watched them dance the next number and then got up, heading to the men’s room in anticipation of their departure. As he was coming out, he saw Jim in the corridor waiting for him. His eyes were bright with daring and he inhaled on his cigarette and gave Ross a cocky smile. 

‘It’s the last time we’ll be here until you get that mess at home sorted out.’ he said and Ross felt a curl of anticipation in his stomach. 

‘True.’ He moved to stand in front of Jim, overshadowing him. ‘You have ideas, my pet.’

‘I do.’ Jim threw a glance in the direction of the door. ‘You said we could go in together.’

‘I did.’ Ross reached up to stroke a stray blond strand out of his eyes. ‘And we can spare a little while.’

He took the cigarette from Jim’s hand and placed it between his lips, then took his hand and led him along to the door. He could already see the expectation on Jim’s face and hear the way his breathing had quickened. 

The room was every bit as dim as it had been the first time. 

Ross moved inside, Jim coming after him. Tonight it was more crowded, men standing around and murmuring as they watched, although Ross was extremely pleased with how many heads turned to look at Jim as they passed. The main event seemed to be a group of young men dressed as Grecian boys. They were in one of the central alcoves, cavorting with no inhibitions whatsoever. 

Ross pulled Jim in front of him, hands on his waist as they watched a few moments. 

‘You’d make a wonderful nymph.’ he breathed into Jim’s ear and got a flicker of dimples. ‘I’d like to chase you through the garden with you dressed like that.’

‘Maybe you mean undressed.’ Jim replied, watching intently. ‘They certainly aren’t wearing much.’

‘No.’ Ross agreed. ‘They really aren’t.’ He moved closer and felt how Jim pushed back into him. ‘Perhaps that explains their popularity.’

Jim was quiet and then he turned and Ross saw something in his eyes that gave him pause. 

‘I think we can do better.’ he announced and it took several moments for Ross’ brain to work that one out, but when he did he was astonished. He looked back down at Jim, who now smiled and placed a hand to Ross’ chest, then shoved him rather forcefully through the assembled men to the alcove behind them. It was empty, having been abandoned by its occupants in favour of watching the nymphs and Jim guided him backwards until Ross’ legs hit the velvet banque and sat down rather harder than he’d intended.

Jim was on him before he even knew what was happening, coming to sit astride him. That was when Ross realised that maybe his little pet might have far more of an exhibitionist streak than he’s anticipated. It was also surprising because while Jim did take the initiative occasionally, their normal dynamic meant it was Ross who controlled their encounters. This side of him coming out was completely unexpected and more than a little exciting and Ross found himself running his hands up Jim’s thighs and then moving one to his cock, finding it hard. 

Jim gave him a crooked smile and rocked down against him, leaning down to kiss Ross almost tentatively at first. Ross gave him the lead, letting Jim control it and feeling him get bolder and bolder as the seconds flew by. Jim now had his tongue in his mouth and was kissing him in a very single minded way that was making Ross more than a little weak in the knees. He was vaguely aware of the people in front of them now turning and knew that Jim was getting an audience. 

Jim pulled back, his pupils wide and panting just a little. 

‘May I, sir?’ he breathed and now Ross’ cock got very interested as he realised what Jim was proposing. The fact that he was asking permission in that growly tone a couple of notes deeper than his normal voice and the obvious arousal on his face was enough to make Ross catch him by the back of the neck and kiss him forcefully. He caught Jim’s lower lip between his teeth, sucking on it. Jim whimpered and melted into him, hands clutching at Ross’ lapels. 

Ross gripped his hair and pulled Jim back. He locked eyes with him and nodded. 

‘Get on your knees, boy.’ he growled. Jim gave him a blissed out smile and slid down until he was kneeling between Ross’ feet. He looked up adoringly and Ross smiled and focused himself entirely on the boy at his feet. He ran his thumb over Jim’s mouth and Jim moved as if underwater, undoing his trousers and pulling his cock out. 

Ross regarded him, inhaling sharply as Jim used one hand on him. He had no qualms about being watched – God knew he’d taken part in more orgies in those desperate years after the war than he would ever admit. He let his head tip back, seeing how there were now the shadows of others coming to watch as Jim got to work. He licked from the base of Ross’ cock to the tip, taking his time and then licking at the head with tiny laps of his tongue. 

Ross smiled at him indulgently, knowing that Jim was being a deliberate little tease. He’d punish him for that later, an idea forming in his mind of how best to put Jim’s desire to be watched into play. He breathed in deeply through his noise, controlling the rush of heat through him as Jim took the head of his cock in his mouth and started using his tongue around and over it. He was diligent, tracing every feature and then working it against that spot just under the head. 

The murmurs around them grew louder and Ross could hear their comments, remarks about how lovely Jim was and how well he performed his task. That made him swell with pride, knowing that he was the envy of every man watching and that he was the one that owned all this beauty in front of him. He wanted to mark Jim permanently, to make everyone see that this boy was his and no-one else’s. 

Tonight would be the night he would make that clear. 

Jim moaned around his cock and the want in the sound he made stroked Ross’ ego in a way nothing else could. It was a sign to him that he’d won this, not taken it. He hadn’t needed to force Jim or buy him. Jim had knelt at his feet through choice, his desire for Ross every bit as strong as Ross’ desire for him. 

‘Deeper, boy.’ he murmured and Jim looked up at him, those beautiful eyes now burning. He obeyed the instruction, taking Ross all the way in and moving his head in a steady up and down that had Ross exhaling shakily and tipping his head back against the seat. He could feel the tightness in his balls, the heat pooling between his legs as Jim used everything he’d learned to take him further and further up. He was moaning shamelessly now, his eyes fixed on Ross and waiting for his approval. 

Ross delayed until he was ready to fall, tightening his grip in Jim’s hair and driving up as he came down Jim’s throat. 

‘Good boy.’ It came out on a sigh. ‘That’s my wonderful perfect boy.’ 

Jim shuddered under his hand, whining happily as he swallowed around him until Ross let him go. He lifted his head, mouth wet and abused, and smiled until his dimples were shadows on his face. He cleaned Ross off with delicate licks and then put him back, doing up Ross’ trousers until it seemed as nothing untoward had happened. 

Their audience moved on and Ross helped Jim off his knees and kissed him. 

‘You are extraordinary.’ he murmured. ‘Just when I think I might be starting to know what goes on in that head of yours.’

‘Did I do well, sir?’ Jim’s look of smug satisfaction told Ross he knew he had and Ross was more than happy to give him conformation.

‘You certainly did my pet.’ he confirmed. He kissed Jim again, sweeping his tongue through Jim’s mouth and tasting himself. 

Jim was positively beaming when they parted and Ross got up, taking his hand. 

‘I think we need to go.’ he said. ‘Now that I can see what kind of mood you are in, I have a surprise for you.’

‘You do?’ Jim followed him easily, his eyes shining. ‘What kind of surprise?’

‘You’ll see.’ Ross replied and smiled at the thought of what was still to come.


	11. Collaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Jim to make the choice.

The ride back to the Savoy was done in silence, neither of them looking at each other for fear that the emotions riding high between them would spill over and become something they could not control. Once inside, Ross still said nothing even as he collected the key and then more or less dragged Jim into the lift and up to their room.

When they got there, he unlocked the door and shoved Jim through it, both of them now shaking with anticipation. Ross stopped to take his coat from him and hang it up, then did the same with his own. Once he was done he moved across the room to his bedroom, not saying a word. 

Jim stood there, not quite sure what to do. Then he heard the sound of furniture being moved and he went to the doorway to have a look. His heart was still pounding at his own daring, but it was tempered by what could be in store for him. 

When he looked in, he found that Ross had his jacket and waistcoat off, his sleeves rolled up and his tie undone as he moved the armchair from the corner into place in front of the cheval mirror next to the bathroom door. He glanced up at Jim, his hair now flopping in his eyes. 

‘Take your clothes off.’ The instruction was brusque. 

Jim was frozen to the spot, his imagination running wild at what the relocation of the chair meant.

Ross huffed and went to it, sitting down and fixing Jim with a stern look.

‘Take them off.’ he ordered. ‘I am not going to tell you again.’

Jim shivered, his heart racing as he started undressing and his fingers tripping over themselves in his rush to obey. He laid each article of clothing aside on the bed until he was completely naked and then stood waiting for instructions, his chest heaving with excitement. His cock was already hard, standing away from his body and twitching even as Ross looked him up and down.

‘Good boy.’ Those words were like a match to powder, making Jim moan aloud. ‘Now come over here and get on your knees.’

Jim moved into place and got down slowly, sitting back on his heels and very aware of how made his hips shift forward. He looked at Ross, their eyes locking.

Ross shifted and then got up. He moved to Jim slowly, the measured step making Jim’s breathing come harder. He looked up as Ross stopped and reached down to him, stroking through his hair.

‘I think you’re ready.’ His voice was deep and soft.

‘For what, sir?’ Jim could hear his voice shaking.

‘For you to become mine, completely and utterly mine.’ Ross replied. He gently ran the back of his hand against Jim’s cheek. ‘Would you like that, my pet?’

‘I would, sir.’ Jim breathed. ‘So very much.’

‘Wait there.’ Ross instructed and walked to the chest of drawers and picked up a leather case that Jim didn’t recognise. He brought it over to the bed and flipped the catches, opening it and then turning around with something in his hands. When Jim saw what it was he gasped.

The collar was beautiful, expertly crafted from soft black leather and fitted with a silver ring and studs at the front and a silver buckle at the back.

‘This is for you.’ Ross said. ‘For you to wear to show that you belong to me. All of you.’ He held it out. ‘Do you want it?’

Jim was lost for words. Then he looked up and he saw not just passion in Ross’ eyes but a deep seated longing. It was enough for him to make the decision.

‘Yes, sir.’ he replied. ‘I want to belong to you.’

Ross came to him, kneeling down. His hands were shaking very slightly as he put the collar around Jim’s neck, and Jim dipped his head forward to allow him to fasten it. It sat very well, comfortable and just the right amount of tight. Ross got it done up and then tipped Jim’s head back to look at him.

‘Perfect.’ he declared and Jim felt almost delirious with happiness.

‘Thank you, sir.’ he said and Ross got up.

‘There’s more.’ he said. ‘On your feet, boy.’

Jim got up as he went back to the case. This time he returned with cuffs of the same kind.

‘Hands out.’ he ordered, his voice now stronger. Jim held them out, wrists up and Ross fastened the cuffs to them one at a time. He made one last trip and this time he knelt when he came back, fastening the final set around Jim’s ankles.

He got up again and now he was the one undressing. Jim stood there and watched every slow and perfectly measured movement until they were both naked and standing facing each other. Ross took a step towards him and Jim couldn’t take his eyes away. In the dim light, Ross was magnificent to look at and when he got to him, Jim was ready to get back on his knees and offer Ross his mouth as he so desperately wanted to.

Instead, he was shocked to see that Ross was the one now getting on his knees.

‘Sir?’ His voice shook. ‘What are you doing?’

‘Worshipping the only god I will ever kneel to.’ Ross replied and the emotion his words brought quite overwhelmed Jim to the point where he could hardly breathe. He watched, completely spellbound as Ross took his cock in one strong hand and leaned in, nuzzling along it with a gentleness that made him pant.

Ross was now the one looking up at him, smiling as he licked over the head of Jim’s cock. It was such an intense feeling that it prompted Jim to cry out, and then keep doing it as Ross took him in. He was far more skilled and Jim felt his cock slide all the way in. It was wet and hot and when Ross started sucking on him he nearly fell forward, bracing himself against Ross’ broad shoulders, watching as Ross pulled off slowly then traced around the head with his tongue, toying with the slit and making Jim almost shout with how good it felt before he took him all the way in again.

He moved his head, drawing it out, and lifted his hands to grip Jim’s hips tightly, his fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. Jim looked down, completely fascinated by the way his cock moved in and out of Ross’ mouth. It gave him a wonderful sense of what Ross must feel when he watched him do the same, how he must have felt when Jim got on his knees and did this in front of the back room audience. Now it was almost perfect, and Jim let himself fall into it. He moaned aloud, succumbing to Ross’ mouth until he was barely able to stand.

Ross finally pulled off and then looked up at him.

‘Beautiful boy.’ he murmured. ‘Who does your cock belong to?’

‘To you, sir.’ Jim replied without hesitation.

‘Good.’ Ross got up and took his hand, leading him over to the mirror. He came to stand behind him and turned Jim so he could see them both. ‘You are mine now.’

Jim regarded his own reflection, seeing how the collar’s fittings caught the light. He looked unlike himself, his hair a mess and his eyes too bright. He glanced down and blushed at the sight of his rampant cock, the gleam of Ross’ saliva on it.

Ross smiled over his shoulder and ran his hands across Jim’s chest, coming to his nipples and rolling them between his fingers. Jim let his head fall back against his shoulder and panted softly, little contrails of electricity under his skin wherever Ross touched him.

‘These are so lovely.’ Ross said. ‘Next time, I shall ask Basil to make something to adorn them. Something with sapphires to match your eyes.’ He pinched gently and Jim bit his lower lip, slipping ever deeper as Ross kissed the side of his neck.

‘You spoil me, sir.’ he whispered and Ross smiled, licking at his skin.

‘I would drape you in any number of jewels if they made you smile.’ he said, moving back towards the chair and sitting down. ‘Come here and stand in front of me.’

Jim did as instructed, and felt Ross run his hands over his backside. He was unsure of where this was going until he felt a hand slide up the inside of his thigh, fingers brushing against his balls and then pressing in behind them.

‘Open your legs, boy.’ Ross growled. ‘Let me see you.’

Jim moved his feet apart, waiting for the inevitable touch of Ross fingers. He was not prepared when he felt Ross pull him open, and hardly had a second to ponder what was going on before he felt the first touch of Ross’ tongue.

Ross’ mouth on his cock had felt incredibly good. Ross mouth on his arse was just as good, and Jim started to make harsh little noises as Ross went at him, tracing his entrance and licking the skin behind his balls. He made his hands into fists, trying to control himself but it was in vain. This was beyond anything he’d ever experienced and now he lost control of himself, making noises that he’d never made before.

‘That’s it.’ Ross’ breath was cool on his saliva wet skin. ‘Make your pretty sounds for me.’ He smiled against Jim’s skin. ‘You sound like a whore, boy.’

Jim’s blood caught fire and the next moan was strident. He desperately hoped that Ross hadn’t noticed but he found himself being held open and then one long lick that terminated in a deep chuckle.

‘You like that.’ It wasn’t a question. ‘You like the thought of being my whore, showing off like you did earlier and letting all those men watch you suck my cock. It excites you.’ There was the sound of him wetting his fingers and then they were there, one sliding in easily. ‘I think if we had stayed you would have let me fuck you in front of them, shown them just whose whore you are.’ He worked the finger in and out, stopping to lick around it every now and then.

Jim couldn’t help himself, now so aroused that he could feel how wet he was, how the slick was running down his cock and dripping off onto the carpet.

Ross pulled his finger out and reached over the side of the chair.

‘Keep looking at the mirror, boy.’ he instructed.

Jim lifted his head, and then felt Ross’ fingers come back, working themselves in. This time it was brisk, and Ross stopped several times to apply more lubrication until Jim was soaking. Now he was taking two fingers easily and Ross used his other hand to hold him still as he rubbed over that spot inside him. Jim watched the shadow between his legs, fixated by the sight until Ross pulled them out and took hold of his hips.

He guided Jim down onto his cock and it sank in all the way until Jim was sitting in his lap. He was panting hard, and then cried out when Ross gripped him under the thighs and lifted him up so Jim had one leg draped over each arm of the chair. Now he was completely exposed, thighs spread like the whore Ross had called him and his cock against his stomach. He could see it clearly in the mirror, the way Ross’ cock penetrated him and how his body stretched around it. There was an obscene shine from the lubrication and Jim caught his breath as Ross lifted him up, his cock easing out and then driving back in again.

‘Good boy.’ he breathed in Jim’s ear. ‘See how wet you are for me. How my cock fills you up.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim made himself speak, his voice unrecognisable.

‘Who does it belong to?’ Ross licked at his ear and Jim shuddered.

‘You, sir.’ he replied, the filthy nature of the words making it even more exciting. ‘I belong to you.’

‘Good boy.’ Ross was driving in harder. ‘What does your body want?’

‘To be fucked, sir.’ Jim was close to incoherence. ‘For you to fuck me, sir.’

‘Yes.’ Ross nipped at his neck, letting go to take Jim’s cock in one hand. ‘And then?’

‘Do what you wish with me, sir.’ Jim no longer cared about anything but what he felt, his body taking over and moving with him. ‘Fuck me and make me come, sir.’

‘Watch.’ Ross ordered. ‘Watch me fuck you and make you come on my cock, boy. I want you to beg me for it.’

‘Please, sir.’ Jim was now close to howling. ‘Please fuck me, sir.’

‘God…’ Ross was using all of his strength to drive up into him, his hand stroking Jim’s cock hard and fast. ‘Come with me, boy.’ He heaved Jim up to one side so they could look at each other, their eyes locking before they crashed into each other. There was a taste of copper as their teeth clashed, but Jim didn’t care. He kissed Ross with all his passion and desperation and Ross held him tight and kissed him back until they had to break apart, both of them shouting as they came within seconds of each other.

Ross slowed and Jim fell back against him, their skin sliding against each other and shaking as Ross worked him through his orgasm, Jim’s spend on his hand making it even better. They finally stopped moving, their harsh panting filling the room. Jim was exhausted, his body suffused with warmth and his eyelids drooping as he fell down deeper and deeper into that lovely feeling of weightlessness he experienced after they had done things like this.

Ross gently lifted him off his spent cock and pulled him close and Jim moved to curl up on his lap as Ross wrapped his arms around him. He kissed Jim’s damp hair and sweaty face and smiled at him.

‘You are utter perfection.’ he breathed and Jim could stop the brilliant smile he got.

‘Thank you, sir.’ he murmured.

‘Was it good?’ Ross asked, nosing at him gently.

‘Very good.’ Jim snuggled in deeper. ‘Better than any other.’ He placed his own soft kiss to Ross’ jaw. ‘You fuck me better than anyone ever has.’

‘That is very good to know.’ Ross whispered and kissed him. ‘And now you are mine.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim was ecstatic. ‘I belong to you, sir.’

Ross smiled and peppered his face with kisses, making Jim forget himself and giggle like a child.

‘You are utterly adorable.’ He smiled and stroked Jim’s face with the backs of his fingers. ‘How do you like your new adornments?’

‘Very well.’ Jim lifted a hand and studied the cuff on his wrist. ‘I must admit I am now very curious.’

‘Then we shall have to satisfy that curiosity.’ Ross replied. ‘Get up.’ 

Jim slid off his lap onto his feet, feeling rather lightheaded. Ross steadied him and got up as well, directing him to the bed. 

‘I am going to restrain you further.’ he stated. ‘May I do this?’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim could feel his heart rate climbing again.

Ross took Jim’s wrists and brought them behind him, using the catch that was cunningly wrought to latch onto the rings on both to bind Jim’s wrists together. There was enough give that his arms did not strain, but Jim tested the bond and found that he was immobilised. It was more exciting that he’d anticipated it might be from Ross’ suggestions of tying him up, and he shivered when Ross ran his hands along the line of his shoulders. 

‘Get on the bed, boy.’ he instructed and Jim moved, climbing on so he was kneeling on the bed. Ross got on behind him, and guided him down so Jim was on his side. He gently moved Jim’s knee up so he was exposed again, and then eased his fingers in. The wetness of his spend and the lubrication made it easy and frictionless and Jim pushed down onto them. Ross chuckled and moved his hand, fingers skating over that place inside him and making Jim melt into the bed. 

‘Look at you, boy.’ His breath was warm on Jim’s neck. ‘You are the most wanton thing I have ever seen. You would take my cock all night if you could.’

Jim moaned, letting himself feel every little press inside him. 

‘Yes, sir.’ It came out breathless. ‘I would.’

Ross smiled against his neck and moved to cover Jim’s body with his own and Jim could feel that he was hard again, his cock pressing into the small of Jim’s back. He moved his free arm under Jim’s head, curling it around him and rubbing his thumb over Jim’s right nipple. The friction, couple with the insistent drive of Ross’ fingers inside him made Jim start panting, his own cock now responding. 

‘This is not only about mastery and submission.’ Ross murmured. ‘It’s about testing your limits and finding out what you are capable of.’ He licked along Jim’s neck, tonguing at his pulse point. ‘I want to break you into pieces and put you back together again, feel you lose control for me and hold you there, perfectly balanced until I choose for you to fall.’ He bit down gently on Jim’s neck and Jim whined. ‘Would you like me to do that to you?’ 

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim closed his eyes, every part of him now burning as arousal took over. Ross’ fingers at his nipple twisted gently and he gasped at the sensation, now seemingly so much more intense than it had been earlier. The fact that he was restrained only heightened everything further, making him feel powerless to act and at the same time making him feel wonderfully controlled. 

‘I have something for you.’ Ross breathed in his ear. ‘Would you like to see it?’

‘Yes.’ Jim shuddered as the first feelings of orgasm started deep inside him, a response to the persistent way Ross was using his fingers inside him. ‘Please, sir.’

Ross kissed his neck and eased his fingers out, rolling to get off the bed. Jim heard the sound of the case opening again and then he was back. He leaned over and placed something on the bed in front of Jim and it took a moment to see what it was. When he did, Jim could feel his face heating up. He had no experience in regard to what the object was, but its purpose was fairly obvious. 

‘This will keep you open for me.’ Ross was now gently kissing his ear. ‘All night if need be.’ There was the sound of wetness and Jim knew that he had the lubricant again. He felt Ross’ fingers come back, wetter than before as they worked him slowly, then he reached back over and picked up the object. There was the sound of him coating it, and then it slid over Jim’s skin and he shivered. 

‘It’s a little cold, sir.’ He could hear how rough his voice sounded. 

‘It will warm up.’ Ross replied and sure enough it did, pulling the heat from Jim’s skin as Ross ran it over him. He made no attempt to push it inside him though, simply using it to tease. It was oddly soothing and Jim could feel himself falling deep into that lovely place Ross seemed to take him to. 

He was almost ready to drift off when he felt the first push. The object was rounded at the tip, the blunt end easing into him easily. There was a delicious stretch as the wider part started to go in, but Ross only pushed it so far before he withdrew it, making Jim moan into the bed in frustration. 

‘Slowly, boy.’ He bit the back of Jim’s neck. ‘No running before you are able to walk.’ He pushed again and this time it went in a little further. 

Jim was now awake, his pulse running wild and his body crying out to be filled. His cock was leaking onto the bed and he desperately wanted Ross to touch him, to work out some of the fever that was consuming him. Instead, Ross kept teasing. He eased the object in and out a few times, pushing deeper on each try and Jim panted hard as he felt himself stretch around it. 

Then it was in.

There was no pain at all, only a wonderful feeling of being filled up. The object came to rest perfectly lodged against that place inside him, and as Jim shifted he felt lightning shoot up his spine. The pleasure was intense and he moved again, now making a lot more noise as he felt it work him from the inside. 

‘Yes.’ Ross’ voice was soothing, but Jim could hear the ripple of excitement in it. He stroked down Jim’s back, like he was calming a wild horse. ‘You like that, don’t you boy?’

‘Yes, sir.’ It came out shaky and Jim couldn’t stop himself from crying out as Ross rested his fingers on the ring at the end and tugged gently. His body held the object in place, but every time Ross pressed on it he could feel it rubbing over him. 

‘Good boy.’ Ross moved and Jim felt him get off the bed. ‘We’ll let you adjust a little and then we can continue.’ 

He walked back to the chest of drawers and now Jim heard the clink of chain. That made him lift his head and try to look over his shoulder, only to have his head gently pushed back down. 

‘Not yet.’ Ross said. ‘Wait and stay still until I tell you to move.’ 

Jim lay still for a few moments, but then he heard the sound of the chain being drawn through Ross’ hand and his curiosity overcame him and he moved again. 

The smack to his backside came out of nowhere and it left Jim completely breathless, gasping as pain flared under his skin, exacerbated by Ross gripping hard over the place he’d delivered the blow. It was far easier than any blow he had from the schoolmaster as a child, but the context of this made it disturbingly erotic.

‘If you disobey me, then you will be punished.’ Now Ross sounded stern. ‘Do you understand?’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim panted, now squirming under that firm hold. The sting had abated and now only pleasure was left in its place. 

‘Good.’ Ross came around the bed and Jim looked up a little to see his cock was level with him. It was hard, almost angry looking, and he made a desperate noise looking at it. 

‘My pet.’ Ross smiled. He leaned down and now Jim could see what had been making the noise. It was a sturdy chain leash, such as one used for mastiffs. He leaned in and attached it to the ring at the front of Jim’s collar. ‘All right, my little bitch. You may get up.’ He tugged gently on the leash and Jim managed to get to his knees. He could hear himself breathing heavily, and when he looked down his cock was wet, the object inside him now rubbing most insistently in just the right place. 

‘Off the bed.’ Ross tugged again and he went, climbing off the bed and following Ross to the chair. Ross sat down again and pulled Jim in to stand in front of him. 

‘Legs apart.’ he ordered. Jim moved into position, every order now like a direct blow to his senses. Ross smiled and reached out, cradling the head of Jim’s cock in his fingers, and Jim could feel himself bearing down around the steel, now warmed to his own temperature. Ross smiled and rubbed his thumb slowly over the slit. 

‘How does it feel?’ he asked. 

‘Good, sir.’ Jim had his eyes closed, fighting the impending climax he could feel hovering just out of reach. 

‘When we get back to Nampara, I will put you into proper training.’ Ross declared. ‘You’ll wear that and present yourself to me when and how I demand it. I want you to be available to fuck when I wish.’ He drew his thumb away and Jim saw the silvery line of wetness that connected them. Ross licked it off his thumb and then nodded back at the mirror. 

‘On your knees.’ he directed. ‘Facing me.’ 

Jim knelt and Ross tugged on the leash, pulling him until Jim was right between his legs. 

‘Open your legs.’ he said. ‘I want to see it.’ 

Jim moved to spread his knees, knowing that Ross was looking at the reflection of them in the mirror. It had the added effect of bringing him to within an inch of Ross’ cock and that was almost unbearable. He wanted nothing more than to take it in his mouth, to taste the clear slick that was running down from the head and maybe put his mouth on Ross the way Ross had done to him earlier.

‘Good boy.’ Ross was smirking down at him. ‘You look perfect like this.’ He wrapped the leash around his hand and pulled Jim’s head up. ‘Ask me for it.’

Jim stared up at him. It was like Ross was reading his mind.

‘Please, sir?’ He could barely speak. ‘May I?’

‘May you what?’ Ross was smiling and the way his mouth was twisted made Jim’s blood catch fire. He yanked on the leash and Jim gasped. 

‘May I suck your cock, sir?’ He could not bring himself to look at him and then Ross’ free hand was at his chin. He took a firm grip on him and made Jim look at him. 

‘Again.’ His eyes were burning. ‘Look at me and ask me for it.’

‘May I suck your cock, sir?’ Jim made himself say it, forcing the words out and feeling elated when he did. 

‘You may.’ Ross said and Jim nearly fell forward in his rush to obey. 

Ross’ cock was warm and wet at the head when he took him in, his eagerness making him messy. 

‘Slowly, my little bitch.’ Ross now had one hand in his hair, guiding him. ‘Use your tongue.’

Jim pulled off, licking at Ross’ cock and underneath. He felt the way Ross’ balls tightened when he dragged his tongue over them, taking one in and then the other and then going back to his cock and breathing in deeply as he lowered himself until his nose brushed the thick black curls at the base.

‘You have learned your lessons very well.’ Ross stroked his head and Jim felt utterly delighted at the arrival in his voice. ‘I was the envy of every man there tonight. They all wanted you, wanted to fuck you and use you like I am now.’ He pulled Jim off by the hair, the burn in his scalp making Jim whine. ‘Who do you belong to?’

‘You, sir.’ Jim panted. ‘Only to you.’

‘Good boy.’ Ross pushed him back down, now thrusting up into Jim’s mouth as he tightened the hold on the leash to keep Jim in place. He relaxed and took it, letting Ross use his mouth until he could hardly breathe, tasting how close Ross was and feeling the vein throb on his tongue.

‘Enough.’ Ross pulled him off again and Jim sat back on his heels, his face wet with saliva and Ross’ secretions and panting like a dog. 

Ross smiled. 

‘It looks as if my little bitch is in heat.’ He got up and pulled Jim’s head up. ‘Do you want my cock, boy?’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim was frantic, the object inside him moving with every clench of his body. ‘Please fuck me, sir.’

‘Turn around.’ Ross growled. ‘Face the mirror.’ 

Jim moved as carefully as he could to face the mirror. He looked a mess with his wet mouth and wet cock. 

Ross came to kneel behind him and Jim felt his fingers in the ring of the object, pulling it out slowly. There was another deep stretch and then it slid out. Jim could feel his body trying to bear down around nothing, but then Ross laid the object aside and took him by the hips and pulling him down onto his cock, so that Jim was seated on his lap, his own legs tucked on either side of Ross. 

‘Good boy.’ Ross panted the words into his neck. ‘Look at us.’ 

Jim did, his eyes widening as he realised that like this he could look down and see where Ross penetrated him. It wasn’t the storm of passion from before now. He was more focused and he watched, seeing himself clearly and being entranced by their reflection. 

‘This time will be slow.’ Ross was barely moving, his thrusts shallow. ‘I want to watch you break.’ He pulled Jim’s head back, the tension in the leash just enough. Their eyes met in the mirror and Jim felt everything go up a step as he saw the adoration in Ross’ eyes, the way his breathing hitched as he looked at him. 

Jim started moving with him. He couldn’t brace himself with his hands, so Ross used his other arm to pull him in close, arm around his chest, and they found a rhythm together that held them both at the edge. The position meant Ross’ cock was in the place, rubbing over him with every rock forward and back and Jim could do nothing g but let Ross fuck him as slowly as he wished. 

This time Jim felt the inevitability of what was happening build up inside him. It grew stronger and stronger, taking him up with it until he was so deep in what this was and how it made him feel that he knew he would never be the same afterwards. Behind him, Ross was also panting, his dark eyes like bottomless pools as he watched them in the mirror. 

‘Mine.’ The possessiveness in his voice was overwhelming. ‘You belong to me now. Every part of you. I will take care of you and keep you with me.’

‘Yes.’ Jim closed his eyes and let himself drop, knowing Ross would catch him at the bottom. 

When it came, it took him with a violence that astonished him. It was like his body was now beyond his control, a tool for Ross’ pleasure and his own. He came completely untouched, not even aware that he was capable of doing so. Ross held him tightly as Jim bucked uncontrollably in his arms and then took his own turn, his protracted moan making him sound as if he was dying. 

This time it took far longer to come down from the heights they had reached and Jim’s head was spinning when he finally managed to stop shaking. He could feel how they were both wet with sweat, how Ross was shaking just as badly as he was. He pressed fervent kisses to the back of Jim’s neck, breathing endearments and Jim let his head fall forward and smiled. 

Eventually Ross spoke, and his vice was almost unrecognisable.

‘We need to get you cleaned up, boy.’ He shifted Jim a little and tightened his grip, as he eased Jim off his cock before getting up. Jim simply sat there, unable to even move. Ross lifted him, picking him up gently and carrying Jim in his arms to the bathroom. He sat him down on the edge of the bath and started the water running while he undid the restraints and collar, laying them aside. Jim sat and watched him intently, his eyes tracking every move Ross made.

Ross went back into the bedroom, coming back with his cigarettes. He waited until the water was in and turned off the taps, balancing the cigarettes on the side of the bath and helping Jim in. He got in as well, sitting down and easing Jim into the water so he was lying back against him. Jim lay still, the warmth of the water seeping into his very bones and making him very sleepy. He felt Ross move and heard him light a cigarette.

They lay like that until Jim was on the verge of sleep. He was gently nudged and sat up so Ross could wash him off, his hands gentle as he cleaned him and then got out, helping him back out before he dried him off.

‘Time to sleep, my lovely boy.’ he said and steered Jim to the bed, getting him in and tucking the covers around him.

Jim watched him through almost closed eyes as Ross filled a glass with water and brought it to his side of the bed and then went to his side and got in. He turned over and moved back to fit into the line of Ross’ body, feeling him kiss the back of his neck as they settled down together.

‘Sleep my precious one.’ he whispered and Jim smiled. He turned in Ross’ arms and kissed him.

‘I don’t think I have ever been this happy.’ The confession was whispered but it still made Ross smile. He cupped Jim’s face and nudged his nose with his own. 

‘Neither have I.’ he whispered back.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession and an agreement.

_Four weeks after the dinner party._

Jim stretched as he woke up, smiling to himself at the dull ache in his muscles. It had been a wonderful night, and Ross had brutalised him most enjoyably. The indentations from the ropes were still ever so slightly visible on his wrists and his arse was sore from use, but it was a sensation Jim never tired of as was the rub of the stockings he had on - thick opaque black ones such as the housemaids wore and held up with black and red silk ribbon garters around his thighs.

Some nights Ross was gentle, taking his time to bring him to the edge with silk ribbons and a teasing hand on his cock that drove Jim delirious with pleasure. Others, like the night before, had been rough and frantic, both of them completely caught up in what they were doing. Ross had tied him to the bed, face down with a pillow under his hips. Then he’d used his mouth on him, following it with the stone dildo that he had worked against that place inside Jim until he was ready to scream and beg for mercy.

That had only spurred Ross on and Jim had ended up with livid red welts on his arse for good measure before Ross had finally fucked him. Even then it had been the most delicious torture. Ross had iron self-control he’d discovered, and could fuck him for close on an hour without reaching climax himself, by which time Jim was a sweating, panting mess. He’d never ever dreamed such pleasure was possible, that his body could react the way it did. Ross was incredibly skilled and he always put Jim’s pleasure first, seemingly enthralled by the way he made Jim act, losing all sense of himself and making noises that were shameless. In turn, he was willing to let Ross do as he wished with his body, knowing he would be well taken care of.

‘Good morning, my love.’ Ross’ voice made him turn to the door. He was dressed for riding and Jim smiled. He’d obviously been out already and was still wearing his coat and gloves.

‘Good morning, sir.’ he replied and got a brilliant smile. As much as Ross was now Ross to him in normal conversation, here in their bedroom he was still sir.

‘How are you this morning, my pet?’ Ross came over to the bed and sat on the edge, and Jim moved to lay his head on his shoulder.

‘Very well. Although I might be better, sir.’ He looked up at Ross through his lashes, giving him his most pleading expression. Ross knew that look well, and chuckled.

‘My lovely little whore.’ he said affectionately. ‘You’re barely even awake and already you want my cock.’

‘I always want it, sir.’ Jim answered, his body conditioned to respond now. ‘May I have it?’

‘Not yet.’ Ross gently pushed him away. ‘I have to get ready for the fete and so do you.’ He smiled. ‘But you have my permission to please yourself.’

‘Thank you, sir.’ Jim smiled happily and went to sit back against the pillows, taking his already hard cock in his hand. He went slowly, knowing that Ross liked to see him draw things out. He spread his legs deliberately, watching how it made Ross’ hazel eyes turn dark and piercing.

‘Slower.’ he instructed and Jim whined in frustration but did as he was told. He was already wet, his cock hard in his hand, and he locked eyes with Ross, hoping against hope.

All he got was a twisted smile.

Jim decided he had nothing to lose and a few moments later he was giving a virtuoso performance, writhing and panting and making the kinds of noises he knew Ross loved.

Unfortunately it didn’t work and before he knew what was happening, he was being caught and pulled across Ross’ lap, arse in the air and wincing as one gloved hand came down on his backside with a resounding hit that stung like the blazes and made him tear up.

‘I told you no.’ Ross’ voice gave nothing away, even though Jim could now feel his erection digging into him. ‘And if you persist in behaving like a spoiled child, I shall have no recourse other than to leave you at home tied up with that up your arse to keep you company.’ This was punctuated by a nod at the bedside table and the dildo Ross had used on him the night before, carved from a single piece of stone and completely lifelike in its rendering from the perfectly carved head to the veins that ran down the shaft. ‘Do you want that?’

‘No, sir.’ Jim tried to make his voice steady, but he couldn’t. He was a slave to Ross’ every desire and he knew that the thought of Ross doing that to him excited them both beyond measure.

Ross chuckled.

‘May I proceed?’ he asked and Jim’s stomach turned over.

‘Yes, sir.’ It was now getting hard to breathe enough to speak.

‘Are you going to behave?’ Ross asked and gave him another slap.

‘I will, sir.’ Jim blurted as the arousal streaked through him like a fire out of control. ‘I promise, I’ll be good.’

‘Yes, you will.’ Ross was stern. ‘Now get off my lap and on your knees. You need to make amends for your behaviour.’

Jim almost fell off in his rush to assume his now favourite position. When he looked up, he saw that Ross had his breeches open and his cock in his gloved hand. It was rock hard and leaking at the tip and Jim had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning at the sight of it.

He knew this was utterly decadent beyond anything people might contemplate. He also knew he must look a sight, on his knees in his stockings and garters, waiting patiently for Ross to lean over to the bedside table and take out the small gold tube he kept in there for times such as this. Secretly Jim was a little appalled at himself for how easily he’d fallen into this, but he enjoyed it too much to ever contemplate his moral failings for long. He let Ross take his chin in a firm grip as he applied the lipstick to Jim’s mouth with a deftness of touch that had surprised Jim until Ross had told him that he’d done it for that long dead boy now buried in the Somme.

Ross finished his task, sliding the cap back on and replacing the tube in the drawer, then closing it. His every move was calm and calculated, in spite of the hard cock that stuck out through his breeches. He opened them further, and then gave Jim a look that told him just what he had in store for him.

‘Put your mouth on it, boy.’ he ordered.

Jim moved forward on his knees, almost drooling in anticipation. He looked up and held eye contact as he obediently took Ross’ cock in his mouth. He didn’t look away, not even when he took him almost all the way in, bobbing his head as he found his rhythm. Above him, Ross sighed and ran his fingers through Jim’s hair.

‘Yes.’ he murmured. ‘Just like that. Good boy. Take all of it.’ He tightened his grip, his hips now moving as he thrust up gently into Jim’s mouth. Jim gagged slightly and then recovered, sucking harder every time Ross pulled him off. He could feel his own cock leaking onto his thighs and whined in frustration.

‘No.’ Ross admonished. ‘You deserve every bit of your punishment.’

Jim moaned, tasting the first acrid hint of semen, and redoubled his efforts. If he performed well, Ross might take pity on him and let him come. Ross was breathing hard, not quite panting. His thrusts became more urgent and then he growled and came down Jim’s throat.

Jim swallowed convulsively, not stopping until he felt the grip in his hair relax and he pulled off, his lipstick now smeared beyond repair.

‘Get up.’ Ross had hardly even broken a sweat. ‘One foot on the bed.’ He was already reaching for the drawer again, coming out with the tube of lubricant. He took his gloves off and laid them aside, then coated two fingers and waited for Jim to place his foot alongside his thigh so he was exposed and standing over him. Ross started slow, rubbing the lubricant over Jim’s entrance and toying with his cock with the other hand, thumb making slow circles over the head.

Jim watched him, bracing himself with his hands against Ross’ shoulders and moaning when one finger breached him and started working in counterpoint to Ross’ other hand. When the second was pushed in, he could hardly breathe.

‘If only people could see you like this.’ Ross breathed. ‘You are perfect.’

Jim flushed with pleasure and arousal. He never got tired of Ross praising him or paying him compliments. The driving fingers hit home and he gasped.

‘Good boy.’ Ross’ voice was soothing. ‘Now show me how long you can resist.’ He started to twist his hand. ‘No coming before you are told and if you do well, I shall fuck you properly when we return home from dinner tonight.’

He took Jim up again and again, until his thighs shook with effort and he was ready to explode. Only then did Ross give him the nod, and Jim let go, coming with a violence that made him shake and almost fall over. It was a lesson he’d learned well and the results of delaying his climax were always spectacular.

Ross pulled his fingers out and held out his semen covered hand. Jim knew what was expected and dropped back to his knees, taking Ross’ hand and slowly licking it clean. Yes, he was well and truly lost down the rabbit-hole of lust and moral corruption that Ross had led him down but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it immensely.

‘Good boy.’ Ross’ tone was back to being brisk. ‘Now you shall go and have a wash and get dressed.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Jim let his hand go and Ross got up and held his other to him.

‘And if you promise to be well behaved, I shall wash your back.’ he added and Jim smiled.

*********

A few hours later, they were downstairs having breakfast. Jim had had the luxury of Ross attending to him, bathing him and drying him off and then cuddling him in their bed until they really couldn’t delay much more. By then the strange lassitude Jim felt after their more adventurous liaisons had turned to bubbling energy and he was keen to go.

He looked across at Ross and considered how wonderful he looked, wearing a navy suit with his salmon pink shirt and crimson tie with the gold tie pin gleaming against the silk. It was a perfect foil for his dark colouring, and the opposite in shading to the sand coloured- one he wore, matched to a light blue shirt and much darker blue tie. The vivid colours were part of Ross’ normal palette now, reflecting the colours of his surroundings. The dining room walls were now emerald, the paint brilliantly contrasted with the warm rosewood furniture.

‘Will you be wanting anything else, Mr Poldark?’ Silver asked once he’d poured out their coffee for them.

‘No thank you, Silver.’ Ross said over his newspaper. ‘Will you and Flint be coming to the fete?’

‘Not really our cup of tea, sir.’ Silver said with a wry smile. ‘And it’s rare to have my afternoons to myself.’

‘That is true.’ Ross have him a knowing smile. ‘You shall not be required this evening either, so feel free to do what you would like with your time. Just be back for the morning.’ Those words made Jim’s ears prick up, but he said nothing and continued eating his toast.

‘Thank you, sir.’ Silver inclined his head to them. ‘I will bid you good day.’

He left the room and Jim gave Ross a curious glance. Ross noticed and raised an eyebrow at him and then retreated behind his newspaper without a word.

After breakfast, they waited for Demelza and Coral to come down. They were going with Jud and Prudie to the fete in the house car, there being only two seats in Ross’ own vehicle. Demelza was in a lovely cotton shift of grass green, lighting up her copper hair. Coral was in rose pink, her natural curls hidden under a cream hat.

‘All ready, Mr Poldark.’ Demelza said to him, handing Coral her gloves.

‘Good.’ Ross said and then offered Jim his arm. He did this as a matter of course now when they were at home and Jim took it. They went out to the car and Ross opened his door for him and then went around to the other side and got in. He put his sunglasses on and started the car and tore off down the drive as he always did, barely giving Jim a chance to get settled and put his own dark glasses on. It was one of those truly beautiful English summer days, late August turning out fine and hot with only a minimum of showers. Jim sat back and tipped his face up to the sun, enjoying the warmth.  
The fete was being held at the Penvenen estate. It was the largest in the county and the family that held it the richest. Ross found it most amusing therefore that Caroline, the heiress to the Penvenen fortune, had thumbed her nose at her family and married her penniless country doctor and now lived in a little brick cottage between the coast and the village, set on a quiet lane and with barely an acre to speak of. She would be there today with their new daughter and the apple of Dwight’s eye. He was quite smitten and made no secret of the fact.

Ross noticed him daydreaming and put a hand on Jim’s thigh, squeezing lightly. Jim adored these little demonstrations of Ross’ affection for him, and smiled at him in return.

He did wonder if what he felt was love. He had no experience of relationships, and this deep seated happiness he felt with Ross seemed like it could be described as love, even though they were both men.

The drive took about twenty minutes. The village of St Beale was the centre point of rural life here, with all the main amenities to be found in close enough proximity, with Truro not too far away should people need something bigger. The Penvenen estate was another four miles west, set in a rambling park of some five hundred acres that boasted no less than five tenant farms and the largest formals gardens in the county, gardening being something of a passion of Caroline’s uncle who was both the sitting lord and her guardian.

The grounds were laid out to the front and sides of the manor, and as Ross drove up the drive Jim could see all the tents set up for the various stalls. There was a large marquee at the back that would house the tea tent, which would boast a table graced by Prudie’s baking. She was rightly proud of her skills and was hoping to win this year with a rather magnificent rabbit pie and a light-as-air chiffon cake smothered in whipped crème vanille and fresh strawberries from Nampara’s garden and roughly a foot across.

Ross pulled in under one of the oak trees and turned the engine off, before he turned and laid one arm along the back of Jim’s seat. His hazel eyes were bright with what Jim knew was good humour.

‘Now, boy.’ he said. ‘You have the run of the park this afternoon. But don’t think I am going to forget this morning’s events.’

‘I won’t, sir.’ Jim smirked knowing that it would drive Ross more than a little mad to have to behave with decorum all afternoon. Jim knew playing the country gentleman bored Ross to tears, but he also knew that it was expected of him.

He got out the car and Ross did the same. Here they played their roles as they knew they had too. Jim was just Ross’ companion, an unorthodox one that still raised some eyebrows true, but a friend nonetheless. He was more or less accepted by all those in Ross’ social circle, mostly because Agatha and Verity had taken to him like he was part of the family. Of course they were aware of the relationship between him and Ross, but they were perfectly discreet and never ever gave them away. The rest of the village treated him with the same deference they gave Demelza – one of Ross’ employees but a step up from the household staff. Jim was happy with that. It made things easier on him, although he did sometimes have to put up with visitors talking past him as if he were invisible.

They made their way to the area of open lawn in the middle of the tents, greeting people as they passed. Jim hid a smile at how every unattached woman turned their head as Ross passed. He had that effect on them, making them all smile in his presence and occasionally drop tea on themselves. It made it all the better to know that he was the one that warmed Ross’ bed every night and that he was the one that got to ride that glorious cock whenever he chose.

It was a delicious thought.

‘Ross. Jim. There you are. I was hoping you’d get here soon.’ It was Dwight, dressed in that slightly shabby way of his that drove Caroline to distraction. He had Clementine on his hip, and was in a brown suit that had definitely seen better days.

He was now one of the people Jim felt closest to. Dwight had been the first one to see what he and Ross were, and Jim knew that he had known Ross’ dead boy well enough to call him friend. He had been the one that told him his name and that he’d been a kind-hearted man who’d made Ross laugh and kept him sane in those long terrible years in the trenches.

Ross smiled at Dwight and stopped to stroke Clemmie’s cheek. She gave him that serious look all babies had and Dwight shifted her from one arm to the other.

‘I should get her a papoose.’ he laughed. ‘That would be easier.’

‘Yes, but it would irretrievably damage your reputation.’ Ross chuckled. ‘Half the village already regard you with suspicion.’

That made Dwight snicker. His active role in Clemmie’s care had caused tongues to wag almost as much as Jim’s presence at Nampara had.

‘The coconut shy is set up.’ He gave Jim a wink. ‘Fancy your luck, Jim?’

‘Maybe.’ Jim replied. Dwight had a habit of treating him like a younger brother and that included a friendly rivalry in all things sport related. He had been the one that had more or less pressed Jim into joining the village cricket team and now that was how he spent his Sundays, with Ross and Caroline lounging in the shade under the stand porch and gossiping about those that walked past.

‘They have a box of puppies for prizes.’ Dwight said as they started making the rounds of the tents. ‘Mr Craddick’s Great Dane bitch was serviced by one of the Hunt’s lurchers on the sly and the resulting litter is rather interesting to look at.’

‘Ah yes.’ Ross’ dry way of speaking never failed to amuse Jim. ‘I forgot how riveting village life can be.’ This was said with a crooked smile in Jim’s direction and he smiled back.

‘Mr Poldark!’ This was from a rather thin woman with a long nose that seemed to be almost twitching with interest and currently bearing down on them at speed. ‘I say, Mr Poldark!’

‘Christ.’ Ross muttered to Jim. ‘And it begins.’

‘It’s your fault for being the most eligible man in the place.’ Jim replied, grinning at him.

‘Oh really?’ Ross gave him an arch look. ‘Remind me of that when the housemaids descend.’ He sighed. ‘Well, I had better go be sociable.’ He braced himself and then went to meet the woman.

Dwight stepped in next to Jim, chuckling.

‘Lady Vera is very persistent.’ He remarked. ‘She’s going to do her damndest to marry off one of those girls to him.’

‘Good bloody luck.’ Jim smirked.

‘Oh look, there’s Demelza and Coral.’ Dwight said, waving a hand. ‘They took their time getting here.’

‘That’s because Jud was driving.’ Jim laughed. ‘If it had been Demelza, they probably would have beaten us. Ross let her take the car out the other day and the two of them got a rude letter from Mr. Hawthorne complaining about nearly running him down.’

‘They are both incorrigible.’ Dwight said, waiting for the two women to join them. ‘Good day, ladies.’

‘Good morning, Dwight.’ Coral smiled and went to take Clemmie from his arms. ‘Hello precious.’ She cuddled her and Clemmie started smiling, her two newly sprouted bottom teeth giving her face an adorable quality that made Coral visibly melt.

‘Where’s Caroline?’ Demelza asked and he nodded in the direction of the marquee.

‘Overseeing the cake competition.’ he explained. ‘Last year there were some accusations of ‘doctoring’.’ He said the last with a slight emphasis and Demelza rolled her eyes at him, taking Jim’s arm.

‘In that case, I shall avoid it at all costs.’ She grinned. ‘Prudie is already deep into her conspiracies about rigged voting.’

They strolled along through the ever building crowd, stopping to converse with people. That was when Jim saw his own personal Jonah and gripped Demelza’s arm a little tighter.

‘Oh no.’ He turned them around abruptly. ‘It’s Emily Palmer.’

‘Oh?’ Demelza was now trying to look over her shoulder, cackling in a way that Jim found took far too much pleasure in his discomfort. ‘Why don’t you want to talk to her?’

‘You know why.’ Jim hissed at her. ‘She’s everywhere.’

‘That’s because she likes you.’ Demelza chuckled. ‘Poor girl. You need to let her down gently. Pretend you have a sweetheart in another county.’

‘Like that will stop her.’ Jim grumbled.

‘Unfortunately your new standing in Mr Poldark’s house makes you rather a catch.’ Demelza had a wicked sparkle in her blue eyes. ‘Of course, nobody knows what you really are.’ She cackled again when he glared at her.

They walked past the coconut shy and Demelza made a high pitched squealing sound. Mr Craddick had a large wicker laundry crate next to the shy, and inside were five squirming bundles of what could only be described as scruff. They were mottled black and grey and had white toes and patches on their chests.

Demelza immediately let go of Jim’s arm and went to the basket, taking one puppy out and snuggling it.

‘They are adorable.’ she said to Mr Craddick, who snorted in disagreement. She turned to Coral and Dwight behind them and nodded down at the puppy. ‘Look, Coral.’

‘I don’t know.’ Coral looked sceptical. ‘You shall have to ask Mr Poldark.’

‘Ask Mr Poldark what?’ Ross was coming towards them, having managed to finally escape Lady Vera’s clutches.

‘That.’ Dwight laughed. ‘Your secretary’s making eyes at a small dog.’

Ross got to them and peered at the puppy, then looked at Demelza.

‘Surely not.’ he said. ‘It’s the ugliest little thing I have ever seen. If you want a dog you can contact any number of breeders and find a suitable one.’ He frowned as the puppy realised it was being inspected and tried to reach up high enough to lick him, it’s little pink tongue flicking out at the air.

‘See, he already likes you.’ Demelza wheedled. ‘I want this one, Mr Poldark.’

‘For God’s sake.’ Ross huffed and then took his jacket off, handing it to Jim. ‘Then I suppose I need to win him for you.’ He undid his cuffs and rolled his sleeves up. ‘Pay the man, Jim.’

Jim grinned and handed Mr Craddick the ticket price, who handed Ross one of the hefty wooden balls and grinned, tipping his fedora back on his head.

‘Go on then, Mr Poldark.’ he said. ‘Give it some welly.’

Ross chuckled and threw the first ball.

The first coconut stayed exactly where it was. He tried the next two throws to dislodge it and, while it rattled, it did not topple.

‘Oh jolly good show.’ Dwight was laughing. ‘You always were an appalling shot.’

‘Except with a rifle.’ Ross countered. ‘Or do I have to remind you about the time you were almost sniped in Verdun?’

‘Touché, old man.’ Dwight looked unrepentant.

‘Jim.’ Ross held out a hand for his jacket. ‘Why don’t you try?’

‘All right.’ Jim shrugged out of his own jacket. He handed it over and then rolled his sleeves up, taking the first ball and hefting it for weight. He bowled for the village 1st XI and it was a little lighter than an ordinary cricket ball.

He moved to stand behind the line and squinted at the coconut, raising his arm and letting fly with the same quick action he used for fielding on the cricket pitch. It worked, the coconut flying off the stand and onto the grass.

‘That’s one.’ Craddick chuckled. ‘Looks like you’re getting a new addition to your household, Mr Poldark.’

‘He’s only got one.’ Ross replied, arms crossed and giving Jim that slightly challenging look that practically dared him to knock the next one down as well.

He neatly clipped the next two coconuts off without even trying, giving Ross a cocky grin that earned him a look of approval, with just a smidgen of heat in it.

‘There you go, Miss Carne.’ Mr Craddick announced. ‘Looks like he’s yours.’

‘Wonderful.’ Demelza gave Jim a kiss on the cheek. ‘Thank you, Jim.’

‘You are very welcome.’ he replied, smiling at the way Demelza and Coral fussed over the puppy as they walked off.

‘Good shot.’ Ross had moved to stand next to him, and Jim felt the flare of heat in his chest at the considering tone.

‘If she gets a dog, does that mean I get one too?’ he asked, getting a flash of hazel eyes.

‘Perhaps.’ Ross replied as they fell into step together. ‘Maybe you’ll need to prove that you deserve one.’

Jim grinned. He knew exactly how to do that.

**********

The afternoon grew close, and they retreated to the tea tent for refreshments, while Demelza and Coral went home with their new acquisition to settle him in and had accompanied a triumphant Prudie, crowing over her blue ribbon for cake and pie, while Jud had simply held his tongue about the fact that he now had a new dog to look after.

Caroline had come to join them and the five of them were now all chatting about various affairs. Dwight was at the end of the table with Ross and Jim, grumbling about the upcoming dinner at Penvenen Manor that was set for the evening and to which Ross and Jim had been invited.

Well, technically Jim hadn’t been invited. Ross had simply stated that he was going with him.

It was to be a grand affair. Caroline was determined to drag Penveven into a more enlightened age and so dinner was going to be Russian style, with dancing and jazz and cocktails galore – to use her words. It would call for less formal tuxedos and dresses suitable for dancing, rather than white tie. Caroline was rather excited because she had been introduced to a new dance craze while in London the previous week that she was intent on bringing to rural Cornwall.

‘I am not looking forward to this.’ Dwight grumbled. ‘I hate bloody dancing.’

Jim gave Ross a surreptitious look over the table, seeing how Ross returned it with a quirk of his mouth. Dancing was something very much on the menu at Nampara now that Jim had finally managed to learn not to step on Ross’ feet. He would never admit that he actually found dancing with Ross one of his best duties, but he did and it was now more than often a precursor to more pleasurable activities later once the house had gone to bed, and Ross was certainly not above fucking Jim while he was sprawled out on the grand piano or braced against the ballroom wall.

‘I don’t know.’ Ross replied, examining his fingernails in that aloof way of his. ‘It might turn out to be a very diverting evening.’ He looked up and suddenly spotted something across the marquee. ‘Is he coming?’

Jim turned to see who Ross was referring to and then turned back to see Dwight nod.

‘Caroline and Elizabeth are friends of a kind.’ he replied. ‘And you know how deeply engrained etiquette is to that lot.’ He grinned at Jim. ‘Not like us mere mortals.’

Jim returned the grin and watched Ross glare at his cousin as he and Elizabeth walked over to their table. The frosty relations between him and Francis had only turned more poisonous as the summer had worn on.

They got to the table and Francis nodded at them.

‘Good afternoon, all.’ He turned and now his blue eyes were on Ross. ‘Ross.’

‘Francis.’ Ross replied, his voice flat. His eyes were narrowed and Jim knew that if he had had a tail, it would be flicking violently. He rather resembled Bathsheba in a bad temper, but Jim fancied that it made him even more devastating. A small part of him dearly wished to see what Ross would be like if he lost his temper.

Jim saw how Elizabeth looked over at him, her brown eyes speculative. He knew that she had probably guessed that his and Ross’ association was more than met the eye, but she had no way of knowing for sure. Still it was fun to rile her up, put his little stamp of ownership on the man she had been engaged to. Jim was of a jealous disposition and that most certainly included Ross.

He leaned forward and Ross responded by mirroring his posture so he could hear what Jim was about to say to him, their heads together.

‘I think maybe we need to go and get ready for this evening, sir.’ He watched out the corner of his eye as Elizabeth’s mouth tightened.

‘I think you’re right.’ Ross replied, and then got up. ‘I shall see you both this evening.’

‘Of course.’ Caroline replied, smiling at them as Jim got to his feet. ‘I assume you’re coming along, Jim.’

‘Of course, he is.’ Ross interjected. ‘I wouldn’t consider going without him.’ He nodded to them, completely ignoring Francis and Elizabeth and Jim followed him.

‘Cheerio.’ Dwight called after them and Jim heard him chuckle. He found all the social niceties baffling at the best of times, and was determined to enjoy any and all drama that his position as Caroline’s husband provided him with, while still being able to play the town doctor and therefore remain above it all.

They left the marquee and walked to the car. Once they were in and Ross was taking them down the drive, he spoke.

‘Don’t think I don’t know what you were up to back there.’ he said and Jim smiled.

‘She was looking at us.’ he offered by way of explanation.

‘She’s entitled to look, Jim.’ Ross replied evenly.

‘You know what she’s thinking.’ Jim replied.

‘I do.’ Ross said. ‘But you do not help matters by acting like a jealous child.’ Now the corner of his mouth quirked. ‘No matter how endearing I may find it.’

Jim huffed and looked over the side of the car, watching the fields flash by. Too late he felt the car swerve and pull to the side of the road before he was being turned back and pressed against the side. The kiss he was given was intense, dominating, and he submitted to it completely, letting Ross own his mouth.

They parted and Ross smiled and then kissed the tip of his nose.

‘Never forget you are mine.’ he murmured and Jim’s heart ached. ‘No-one will ever change that.’

‘I know.’ he whispered back. ‘But she’s so beautiful and she’s still in love with you.’

‘Not anywhere near as beautiful as you are.’ Ross cupped his chin and tilted his face up to look at him. ‘And she may love me but I do not love her.’ Now his dark eyes softened. ‘I am in love with you, Jim.’

Jim’s eyes widened as he lost all his breath completely.

‘You love me?’ he echoed and Ross laughed softly.

‘Yes, you daft little bugger.’ he replied. ‘I love you.’ He smiled, blinding and full of happiness. ‘Or did you truly not know that?’

‘No, of course not.’ Jim retorted. ‘You never bloody say anything.’

‘I didn’t know you wanted a grand declaration.’ Ross laughed. ‘I would have bought champagne and flowers.’

‘Oh bugger off, Ross.’ Jim slumped down in his seat, arms folded.

‘No, really.’ Ross was now on form, his dark eyes dancing with merriment. It was not something Jim got to see often and he knew he should be graceful about what had just happened but he felt like he was being taken the piss out of and his defensiveness made him glare at Ross.

‘Well, you can suck your own bloody cock from now on.’ he snorted and Ross chuckled and then leaned over and kissed him again.

‘My lovely boy.’ He smiled and stroked Jim’s cheek. ‘I do mean it. I love you.’

Jim looked at him, getting lost in those hypnotic hazel depths.

‘Well, then I suppose I love you too.’ he replied.

‘Excellent.’ Ross declared and started the car again. He gave Jim a sidelong grin and Jim couldn’t help himself, smiling back at him.


End file.
